Llegada de Roma y Germania
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La historia improvisada que escribimos sobre como es que los dos Ancient protagonistas regresaron de la muerte... y lo que opinaron de ello sus hijos. Es todo un poco caótico, pero ¡igual son awesomes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los hubieras traído tú de vuelta, te daríamos créditos a ti, Himaruya._

* * *

Francia, a sus dos mil años, corre y salta a los brazos de su padre, riendo como niño y abrazándole con brazos y piernas. Roma ahora sí trastabilla un poco porque ya no pesa quince quilos pero le abraza de vuelta muy fuerte, riéndose.

— _Papaaa!_ —Francia se ríe.

—Mírate... —se separa un poco y le acaricia la cara con ternura, viéndole y sonriendo. El galo baja las piernas y sonríe, parpadeando—. Estás tan mayor... y tan guapo... —se le humedecen los ojos y le abraza otra vez.

—Han pasado muchísimas, muchísimas cosas... —susurra en latín y le abraza de vuelta—. No estoy TAN mayor.

—Y se te ha olvidado cómo hablar bien —se ríe por su acento raro. Francia se ríe también.

—Ya nadie habla latín.

—Oh... —susurra un poco decepcionado porque le costó mucho enseñar a hablar latín a todos los pueblos del imperio como proceso de romanización.

—Cada quien habla su idioma, pero todos nuestros idiomas vienen del tuyo —explica levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunta sonriéndole, porque después de unos instantes, ha decidido que eso es lo que más le interesa y le importa.

El francés se muerde el labio y se le humedecen los ojos, poniéndole la otra mano en la mejilla porque le han pasado muchas, muchas cosas desde entonces hasta ahora y le ha echado de menos muchísimas veces, pero pese a todo, ha conseguido levantarse cada vez que se ha caído. Sonríe y asiente chocando su frente con la de su padre.

El romano sonríe sinceramente, poniéndole las manos en la mandíbula, apretando los ojos, feliz... se le cae una lágrima traidora de la emoción.

—No llores que me haces llorar —susurra Francia con voz entrecortada, sonriendo—, y vas a pensar que soy un llorón y no vas a creerme que he peleado guerras y conquistado Europa y...

—Claro que voy a creerte, eres mi niño, las lágrimas no te impiden hacerlo —se ríe limpiándose los ojos—. ¡Cuéntame cómo fue! ¿Eres tú ahora el emperador del mediterráneo?

El galo se ríe y niega con la cabeza, pensando que llega unos trescientos años tarde para eso.

—¿Quién lo es? —levanta las cejas.

—Eh, tío, ¿has visto a Prusia? Llevo como una hora llamándole y no me contesta al teléfono y... —entra España mirando el móvil en su mano, sin saber lo que está pasando y se queda congelado al ver la escena.

—No hay un emperador del mediterráneo—suspira—. Hoy cada quien tiene sus tierras, pero yo soy el más grande de la unión europe... —se gira a España y sonríe—. _Espagne!_ ¡Mira!

— _Hispaniae?_ —pregunta Roma mirándole y España flipa. Vuelve a flipar... y flipa tres veces más, parpadeando.

Francia abraza a su padre del cuello y da saltitos como cuando era niño.

—¡Mira, mira quien está aquí!

—P-p-p-p... —tartamudea el español, acercándose un poco.

Roma abraza a Francia con un brazo y le abre el otro al español, que corre a abrazarle también. El romano se muere de risa y España empieza a hablar muy deprisa diciéndole cuanto le ha echado de menos y cuanto le quiere y todo eso, pero no se le entiende nada porque ya tiene la nariz llena de mocos.

Francia se ríe también (y llora porque todos estos lloran tooooodo el tieeeempo), transportado por completo a otra época y ala, todos a llorar otra vez, abrazos y besos variados.

 **oxOXOxo**

Tenemos a Germania, vestido como Germania, de pie a mitad de una calle concurrida de Berlín, con los ojos entrecerrados y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, asustado, mirando a todos lados.

—¡Eh, idiota! ¡No te quedes ahí plantado! —Prusia le da un golpe de hombro sin ni verlo al pasar por su lado hacia casa, mirando el móvil que se le ha acabado la batería porque España estaba llamándole.

Tenemos también a Austria y Suiza en el coche, buscando a menos de una cuadra de ahí, estacionamiento para ir a comer.

Germania se gira a mirarle, ceño fruncido, expresión neutra (medio infartado), sin haberle entendido del todo lo que ha dicho. Aún así, extiende el brazo y le empuja un poco... Regla básica de la reciprocidad, sin reconocerle, claro.

Prusia se vuelve a él al notar el empujón pensando que debe ser alguien con ganas de bronca y palidece, porque él sí le reconoce. Germania parpadea, porque de TODOS, Prusia es el que... Bueno... No hay cientos y miles de niños con pelo blanco, ojos rojos y esa carilla en el mundo.

—V... —vacila y se sonroja sin querer decirlo, pensando que esto debe ser una broma, debe ser alguien disfrazado, pero es Abril. Aun falta para el _Oktober fest_. Parpadea sin saber qué hacer—. Eh...

Alguien disfrazado de SU PADRE, que casualmente se le parece un montón.

Germania le sigue mirando intensamente a la cara y luego levanta una ceja y le mira de arriba a abajo, pensando que es grande y de este poblado, ya que se viste como el resto... Pero el parecido es impresionante... Quizás siempre fueron una tribu de ojos rojos y pelo blanco, y él sólo encontró a Prusia de casualidad.

—¿De dónde vienes? —pregunta en alemán antiguo.

—¿Qué haces... vestido así? —pregunta Prusia y flipa con el idioma, parpadeando otra vez. Germania entrecierra los ojos de nuevo. El idioma es parecido, pero no le entiende del todo, ¿habla de la ropa?—. ¿En qué hablas? —cambia un poco, usando las declinaciones antiguas sin pensar.

—Germano, tú… hablas en otra lengua. ¿Vienes del este?

—Yo soy el este, el _AWESOME_ este —sonríe confiado.

El mayor parpadea sin entender y da un pasito atrás al ver la sonrisa, abriendo los ojos impresionadillo. Prusia... Prusia tenía algo que ver con él.

—Pero no importa, tío, el _Oktober fest_ es en octubre. ¿Hay alguna feria medieval?

—Soy Germania, jefe de las tribus germánicas del norte. ¿Tú quien eres? —pregunta sin entender NADA.

—Me recuerdas mucho a... —se queda sin habla, con la boca abierta—. _Pr-Preussen_ —susurra con un hilillo de voz—. ¿Eres un actor? —pregunta un poco asustado.

— _Preussen_ —repite y frunce el ceño—. _Ja_. ¿Le conoces?

—Yo soy... ¿Te han mandado para molestarme? —frunce el ceño.

—Nadie me ha enviado —responde a la única parte que entiende.

—Yo soy el _Awesome Preussen_ —responde cruzándose de brazos, no tan seguro de creerle. El mayor frunce el ceño, incrédulo.

— _Sohn?_

El albino parpadea y su corazón le dice otra vez que es su padre el que está ahí delante.

— _Nein! Nein!_ —sacude la cabeza—. Mein _Vater_ desapareció hace mucho —se riñe a sí mismo.

— _Preussen_ — Germania vuelve a parpadear, incrédulo. El chico le mira con la respiración agitadilla —. No entiendo —frase célebre germánica.

—Eres... ¿quién eres?

—Soy Germania. De las tribus germánicas del norte y el _Rhein_. Tú eres remarcablemente parecido a _mein sohn Preussen_ , lo cual me ha sorprendido.

Prusia se humedece los labios sin saber qué hacer.

—Pero... pero... pero...

Germania se acomoda la capa y saca un poquito la espada volviendo a meterla en su lugar en un gesto característico habitual que usaba para comprobar que la espada resbalara bien y no se atorara.

—Pero tú... te moriste... —susurra con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Eh? —pregunta porque eso sí lo entiende.

—D-Desapareciste... —sacude la cabeza—. _Mein vater_... Germania de las tribus del norte y del _Rhein_ , desapareció.

—¿Desaparecí cuando? ¿A dónde me fui?

—Nadie lo supo jamás, ¡hace más de mil años!

— _Nein, nein_... espera —inclina la cabeza—. _Preussen_ , ¿de verdad eres tú?

— _Ja_ , vivo aquí... en _Ünter den linden_ , la calle de abajo —señala.

— _Preussen!_ Eres... un hombre —levanta una mano y se la pone en el hombro, genuinamente sorprendido, sin entender el asunto del _unter den linden_ , lo siento querido, estás un poco avanzado.

—Esta broma no me gusta —responde muy nervioso, un poquito desbordado, pero sin apartar la mano de su hombro.

El rubio se acerca un poco hacia él y levanta la otra mano poniéndola en su barbilla, mirándole a los ojos... porque a pesar de todo, y mira que estos germanos son TERRIBLES en estos asuntos, pero un hijo es un hijo. Prusia tiembla.

—Soy yo, tu _Vater_ —indica con sorprendente seguridad. El alemán se desborda aun más, vacilando con el corazón a cien.

— _Va... vati..._ —susurra con el corazón en un puño, pensando que como sea de verdad una broma, algo va a prenderse en llamas.

Germania... agárrense todos... le abraza. Y Prusia se desmorona apretando los ojos con fuerza, abrazándole de vuelta. Palmaditas en la espalda.

— _Vati... vati_... te fuiste dejándome solo y nunca supe y no... y yo... y... —completamente abrumado.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy... —más palmaditas aun pensando que no entiende NADA.

Prusia se recompone tras unos instantes porque ahora es grande y fuerte y nadie le consuela porque nadie le hace nada que necesite que le consuelen... y aunque se lo hicieran, hablar con su hermano, sus amigos o su chica no es de consuelo de débiles.

—¿En dónde estamos? —pregunta Germania, separando un poco a Prusia, mirándole de arriba a abajo, pensando que se ve absolutamente ridículo como está vestido.

—¡En Berlín! ¡En casa! —Prusia empieza a excitarse ahora con la idea de que su padre haya vuelto—. ¡Tienes que venir a casa! ¡ _West_ tiene que verte!

—¿Ber...lín? —nada convencido aún le mira de reojo—. _Wecht?_

— _Ja! Deustchland!_ Ven, ven —le empuja un poco de los hombros, dirigiéndole—. Se lo voy a decir al señorito también... ¡y _Ungarn!_ ¡ _Ungarn_ tiene que verte!

— _Preussen_... no entiendo nada —mira hacia el cielo y un edificio alto, dando un paso atrás.

—¡Es... yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero has vuelto!

—¡No me he ido, por Odín!

Prusia saca su teléfono, mandando un mensaje a Suiza y a Austria **.** "He encontrado a alguien, venid a casa YA" **.** Germania le mira de reojo sin entender nada y alguien pasa junto a él en una bicicleta. Se le queda mirando con la boca abierta un poco asustado, deteniéndose en seco.

— _Vati_... han pasado mil años, han pasado... ¡muchas cosas! Ahora _West_ y yo somos los más fuertes y tenemos más dinero de toda Europa y podemos decirles a todos lo que tienen qué hacer con el suyo y...

Germania se lleva las manos a la cabeza y mira al cielo al escuchar el sonido de un coche, pensando evidentemente que es un trueno o algo así... bastante acojonado, quiero decirlo.

—Y... y yo iba a desaparecer porque hubo una guerra y el señorito quería llevarse a _West_ , pero no pudo, pero al final no desaparecí y ahora somos el país más _awesome_ y todos viven con nosotros en casa y...

Alguien pasa en una moto, y Germania empieza a sacar la espada, volviendo a dar otra vuelta sobre sí mismo (Prusiaporfavorponleatención.)

—Espera, espera _vati_ —le detiene—. No puedes sacar eso, de hecho no deberías ni llevarla, te van a llevar preso.

Germania le mira agobiado con la mano en la espada.

—¡No pasa nada, todo está bien y esto es _awesome!_

—¿Tienes una casa? —pregunta con el corazón acelerado.

— _Ja_ , vamos a ella, estarás más tranquilo.

—Llévame ahí —ordena tomándole del hombro y apretándole con fuerza.

—Ven —le guía haciéndole cruzar la calle, acercándose a la puerta.

Mira a todos lados, completamente paranoico, sin soltar la espada. Prusia saca las llaves y abre la puerta.

— _WEEEEEEEEEEEST!_ —grita, dejándole pasar.

—¿Qué clase de obra endemoniada es todo esto? Por Loki... —murmura mirando hacia adentro, sorprendido de que todo sea tan limpio y... extraño.

—¡NO GRITEEES! —grita Alemania de vuelta desde la cocina, que ha hecho una pausa de cinco minutos para irse a servir café.

—¡Pues ven! ¡TIENES QUE VENIR! ¡Mira, _vati_ , mira! —da saltitos de la emoción. Germania le mira de reojo.

—¿Que mire qué? —pregunta sin poder creer que sea Alemania quien grite.

—¿Que vaya a qué? _Preussen_... ¿qué escándalo estás haciendo? —pregunta Alemania saliendo de la cocina.

—Miraaa... —les dice a los dos, suavecito.

Alemania se detiene con su tasa en la mano, mirando a Prusia y luego al desconocido que está en el recibidor, y que se parece de manera bastante sorprendente a sí mismo. Parpadea y mira otra vez a Prusia.

— _Deutschland_... —Germania abre los ojos como platos.

—¡Es _vati_ , West! —exclama Prusia—. _UNGAAARN! ITALIEEEN!_ —llama a los demás. Alemania mira a Germania de reojo y luego da un pasito atrás, sin entender.

— _Preussen_... falta aún mucho para el _Oktober fest_...

—¡Por Odín, si eres tú! —Germania impresionado se acerca a Alemania.

Alemania carraspea dando un par de pasos atrás. Italia entra feliz haciendo Vee~ mientras Prusia les mira.

—¡No es _Oktober fest_ , es de verdad!

—¡ _Deutschland_ , por Thor! Eres todo un hombre.

— _Preussen_ , ¿de dónde sacaste a este hombre?

—Soy tu _vater_ , _Deutschland_.

—Ger... —Italia levanta las cejas—. ¿Germania?

Germania se gira a mirar a Italia.

—Tú... _nein, nein..._ Tú eres uno de los de _Rom_ —frunce el ceño—. No entiendo qué está pasando.

Alemania mira a Italia al mismo tiempo que Germania.

— _Italien_... ¿ya recogiste las cosas que dejaste en el garaje?

El italiano le sonríe a Alemania, nadie sabe queriendo decir qué, o sea, no y se acerca a Germania para verle mejor.

— _Mein gott... Österreich_ va a salir, va a caerse y luego todos vamos a terminar castigados por tres meses, recógelas, _bitte_ —murmura el alemán ignorando a Germania.

Germania mira a Alemania hablar, entrecerrando los ojos sin entenderle del todo.

—No entiendo lo que dicen —mira a Prusia.

—No te preocupes, es por el señorito —explica Prusia cuando Italia le toma la cara al mayor de los sajones.

Y Alemania frunce el ceño con esto… para variar... sin entender un pito.

—El... _Hispanien_? —murmura Germania mirando al italiano.

—¡No! —parpadea—. Italia Veneciano... El abuelo me habló mucho de ti... eres igual que Germania.

— _Italien_... uno de los pequeños —frunce el ceño—. Soy Germania.

— _Nein_ , yo soy Germania —murmura Alemania que no acaba por comprender lo que pasa. El latino sonríe un poco porque se refería a Alemania.

—Ambos sois Germania, _amore_ —responde Italia mirando aun a Germania, tocándole el pelo.

—No entiendo —murmura Alemania acercándose a Italia y mirando a Germania con el ceño fruncido.

—Mírale, tú llevas su nombre —se vuelve a él.

—Yo menos. Necesito sentarme un poco. _Preussen_ , tráeme algo de beber —se gira sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar un sitio para sentarse, sobrepasado con todo lo que pasa.

—Es un extraño que trajo _Preussen_ diciendo... no sé qué cantidad de cosas extrañas sobre que es Germania, creo que quizás es una broma —valora Alemania.

—¿Cómo puedes no reconocer a tu padre?

—Mi padre está muerto —Alemania el bestia.

—No, ven, acércate y mírale... ninguna persona sabría hablar y moverse como entonces.

— _Italien_ , tengo mucho trabajo —protesta—. Si te has puesto en coordinación con _Preussen_ para molestarme...

Germania mira a Alemania un instante, aun bastante fascinado, y empieza a caminar un poquito en la casa hacia la sala, olisqueando el aire y tocando las paredes.

—¡Yo no te estoy molestándote! —protesta Prusia—. ¿¡Por qué no confías en mí?! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Y quizás ha vuelto _Rom_ también!

Italia parpadea porque no había valorado eso.

—¿Ha vuelto el abuelo?

— _Preussen_... vienes ahora con un extraño sacado de un set del cine, diciéndome que es _vater_ y que ha vuelto mágicamente cuando todos sabemos que _vater_ está muerto —alega Alemania.

—¡Sé que _vati_ está muerto! —replica Prusia—. ¡Pero quizás ya no! ¡Quizás nunca desapareció! ¡Quizás sólo se perdió!

—¿Decían que _Österreich_ estaba por aquí? ¿Y _Schweiz_? —pregunta el Germano entrando a la sala.

—Les he avisado, están viniendo —Prusia se va a la cocina y vuelve con un vaso de agua mientras Italia llama desesperadamente a su hermano.

Alemania sigue a Germania, mirando a Prusia y empezando a notar que la gente está demasiado seria aquí como para ser una broma, mirando a Germania sentarse en su sala, preguntándose si realmente puede ser verdad que su padre ha vuelto. Sería una locura...

Germania se desata el cinto con la espada de la cintura, y se desamarra el peto de cuero que trae de armadura, pensando que el aire huele extraño. Se pasa una mano por el pelo haciendo una poca de consciencia de lo que acaba de pasar. Prusia le tiende lo que he decidido es cerveza de la mejor y se sienta a su lado, hablándole de estos tiempos.

Alemania mira la escena realmente flipando, pensando que si esto es broma de Prusia no tiene ningún tipo de gracia. Termina por sentarse al otro lado de Germania, mirándole atentamente, fascinado. El mayor protesta completamente de la cerveza, aunque aun así se la toma, más o menos escuchando a Prusia y mirando a Alemania de reojo.

—¡EL ABUELO ESTÁ CON _SPAGNA_! —grita Italia... y cuando decimos grita, es GRITA. Germania recuerda esos gritos claramente... duplicados por dos, dejando medio sordo a Alemania—. ¡HAY QUE IR!

— _Nein_ —respuesta automática por parte de Germania negando con la cabeza.

—Pero... está aquí _vater, Italien_ —replica Prusia, pensando en que no quiere irse—. ¡Deberían venir ellos! Voy a llamar a _Spanien_.

—Espera, _Italien_... espera. Es que no entiendo —Alemania ya en estado de confusión, justo cuando suena el timbre de la casa... Austria no va a molestarse en sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.

Germania pega un salto de dos metros con el sonido del timbre... y quiero decir que en alguna medida querría ver a Roma, porque al parecer es lo único que le suena normal. Alemania se levanta, casi en automático, aun abrumado y sin dejar de mirar a Germania en silencio.

—Yo abriré —anuncia.

Italia le mira de reojo y luego se acerca a Germania mientras Prusia llama a España y va a contestar Francia o no voy a escribir eso.

—¡ _Papa_ está aquí! —chilla Francia al teléfono, sonriendo feliz mientras Alemania va a abrir la puerta, dando miraditas al sillón para nada convencido.

—¡ _Vater_ está aquí también! —chilla Prusia que parece que habla solo.

Italia se va por un álbum de fotos y se acerca a Germania, se lo tiende y le sonríe.

— _Österreich, Schweiz_ —murmura Alemania secretamente aliviado de ver a alguien racional (para variar) aquí.

El sajón flipa con el álbum, pero le agradece a Italia con un movimiento de cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y mirando las fotos, impresionado. Italia empieza a explicarle también hablando... bueno, italiano, es decir, muy rápido y muy fuerte sobre las fotos, buscándole alguna expresamente en la que esté besando a Alemania, para dejarle claro eso desde ya y que le da lo mismo de repente tener un suegro, es lo que hay.

Germania no le entiende NADA porque habla demasiado rápido y en un idioma que no entiende, pero se hace bastante a la idea en cuanto mira la foto del beso, levantando las cejas y sonrojándose un poco. Termina por carraspear y preguntarle al italiano si él y Alemania están juntos (tan mono él.)

Italia le mira pensando que le debe estar vacilando porque la foto es bastante obvia.

—Tu _vater_...

Italia le asiente tras unos segundos igualmente recordando que ningún germano entiende nada si no se lo dicen con claridad. El rubio asiente, un poco preocupado.

—¿Tu _vater_ está bien?

—Vee? —vacila inclinando la cabeza.

—Tu _vater_... _Rom_.

—Es mi abuelo.

Germania parpadea, habiendo olvidado ese asunto.

—Tu... abuelo, como sea. ¿Está bien? No que me importe ni nada.

—No lo sé —sonríe porque le parece mono que sea eso por lo que pregunte. Y ya sabemos de dónde sacó Suiza su ridiculez.

Germania frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor.

—Todo aquí huele como a flores.

— _Österreich_ , ¿ _Preussen_... les...? ¿Qué les dijo? —pregunta Alemania, haciéndoles pasar.

—Que había encontrado a alguien y que viniéramos ya, y a pesar de que _Österreich_ ha insistido con que cenáramos, consideré que _Preussen_ tiene a veces ideas extrañas y peligrosas...

—Mandó un mensaje sin ningún tacto, para variar.

—¿No les ha dicho a quien dice que ha encontrado? —pregunta Alemania y se debe notar que está bastante ansioso.

— _Nein_ —responde el austriaco.

—Tiene la ridícula idea... de... bueno, véanlo ustedes —les indica entrando a la sala justo en el comentario de las flores.

Suiza frunce el ceño y le pone una mano a Austria en el brazo, dejando que pase primero a la sala. Austria bufa con cansancio pasando a la sala, levanta las cejas al ver a Germania y oírle hablar, parándose.

—Y esta cerveza es realmente fuerte. ¿A dónde ha ido _Preussen_? —pregunta girándose a la puerta al escuchar entrar a alguien.

—Está hablando con _Spagna_... _ciao!_ —saluda Italia.

Suiza no le mira hasta un segundo más tarde al haber entrado tras Austria. Se asoma detrás de este.

—No que _Preussen_ está... —se calla haciendo un gesto de descolocamiento.

—¿Quién este hombre, _Italien?_ —pregunta Austria entrando, nervioso porque el timbre de voz y la entonación así como el acento y el idioma que está usando es muy particular.

Alemania mira a Austria atentamente, y luego a Suiza tratando de ver si se la creen o no. Suiza frunce el ceño y Germania se pone de pie.

—Es Germania —Italia sonríe—. ¡Prusia le ha encontrado y el abuelo también ha vuelto, mi _fratello_ me lo ha dicho, está Prusia viendo cómo hacemos para que vengan!

Austria levanta las cejas y mira a Alemania y Suiza de reojo.

— _Österreich_ y… _Schweiz_ —murmura el germano inclinando un poco la cabeza, empezando a pensar que realmente se pasó bastante con la cerveza ayer noche.

Austria no puede evitar notar ese acento, ese timbre de voz…

— _Was?_ —pregunta Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto es de lo más peculiar... obra de Loki —insiste el germano mirando a quienes acaban de entrar de arriba a abajo —. Pero... por Odín que realmente es como me los pude imaginar siendo hombres.

Suiza aprieta un poco la mano en el brazo de Austria. Este entrecierra los ojos, porque después de todo esto es obra de Prusia, levanta la barbilla en un gesto incrédulo y altivo y se acerca a él. El suizo le detiene un poco del brazo y el austríaco le pone una mano sobre la suya, acariciándole un poquito para que le suelte o le siga.

El chico de la cruz roja le suelta, mirando a Alemania de reojo sin entender qué clase de broma ridícula es esta. Germania vuelve a mirar a Austria de arriba a abajo, notando la altura y la manera de caminar, casi esperando que se caiga de bruces en cualquier paso.

—Germania... —repite Austria, mirando al hombre y luego mira a Italia por encima de las gafas, de una forma un poco acojonante.

Italia se revuelve un poco, traga saliva y asiente. Germania levanta las cejas con el gesto de Austria, sin saber a quién le recuerda. Mira a Suiza buscando alguna explicación.

—Germania era _mein vater_... y está muerto —la frase del día. Le recuerda a Italia.

—El abuelo también ha vuelto —responde el italiano.

— _Österreich_ —le llama Germania, frunciendo un poco el ceño y acercándose a él. Austria vuelve la mirada a él, tenso con esa forma de decir su nombre y esa voz—. ¿Estás riñendo al niño de la casa de _Rom?_ —pregunta haciendo suavemente el gesto de sonrisa. Luego mira a Suiza.

Austria le sostiene la mirada sin saber qué responder a eso, se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, agobiado, porque Prusia no podría haber encontrado a alguien con ese timbre de voz y características físicas ni en un millón de años... y estaba el asunto de Italia, que no le mentía sin un buen motivo... y no parecía haber ninguno. Pero es que es ridículo.

Suiza parpadea, porque hace años que su padre había muerto, AÑOS. Y aun así, algo en este... actor. En esta patraña de Prusia... era ridículamente parecido a su padre.

—Eh, venga... no pasa nada, no llores —murmura Germania, acercándose al austriaco, levantando un brazo y rodeándolo con él más o menos a la altura de los hombros y la espalda.

Suiza se tensa con esto sin saber qué es lo que pretende, porque habitualmente NADIE toca a Austria así nada más porque sí, ni España. Da un paso hacia ellos. Austria se tensa, soltándose la nariz y volviéndose a poner las gafas, dando un pasito atrás.

Germania vacila, dejando el abrazo pero poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No estoy llorando, le ruego que no me toque —ordena en la fórmula de petición.

El germano trata de entender la frase, pero no es realmente necesario, le suelta solo, estirando la espalda hasta toda su altura y mirándole a la cara. Austria le sostiene la mirada por encima de las gafas.

— _Signiore_ Austria... —susurra Italia sin entender por qué nadie le reconoce.

—Pensaría yo que soy yo el que no les reconoce a ustedes —se lleva las manos a la cara por primera vez, pensando que si ellos han cambiado, quizás él también lo reconocería.

Suiza, que tiene una expresión considerablemente distinta a la habitual, con el ceño desfruncido, se acerca al lado de Austria, mirando a su padre hacia arriba. Austria se humedece los labios y se vuelve a mirar a Suiza y a Alemania, porque aun y todas las evidencias, su mente racional le dice que esto es ridículo.

—¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? —pregunta Austria en sajón, modelando el acento lo mejor que puede.

Germania le mira y agradece el gesto de que hable en sajón. Aunque el moreno no lo hace por él, es una prueba. Germania agradece igual.

— _Preussen_ me sacó del infierno que es ahí afuera. No termino de entender lo que pasa, pero —Germania le piensa poner una mano a Suiza en el hombro y vacila, bajándola de nuevo—. Por Odín, esto... antes de ir a dormir ustedes medían así.

—Deje de imitar a mi _vater_ —murmura Suiza que no acaba por comprender lo que está pasando—. Lo que sea que le pagó _Preussen_ por hacer esto, deje de hacerlo.

Alemania cambia el peso de un pie al otro, mirando la escena a lo lejos, tratando de pensar en cuáles son las opciones. Cuando escucha a Suiza asiente de acuerdo con él.

—No te entiendo si me hablas así —indica el germano mirando a Suiza.

Austria sigue nervioso porque este actor no sólo se ha aprendido unas cuantas frases en una lengua muerta.

— _Mein vater_ sabría que ninguno confiaríamos en _Preussen_ para algo que parece tanto una travesura —sigue el austríaco en sajón.

—Tú deberías de saber bien que _Preussen_ se pensaría varias veces en hacer una travesura que me involucrara a mí.

— _Nein_ , cuando hace mil quinientos años que no puedes reñirle.

—Pero es que ahora mismo estoy aquí... ¿cómo es que el niño de _Rom_ sí me reconoce y ustedes, que son mis hijos, no lo hacen?

—Llevas mil quinientos treinta y siete años perdido... ¿cómo esperas que alguien te reconozca? —suelta Suiza en un sajón bastante más perfecto que el de Austria. (Suiza acaba de decir una fecha completamente imprecisa... pero vamos a ignorarle para que diga su número exacto.)

Italia se acerca a Alemania. Este le mira de reojo.

— _Schweiz_ , no tengo idea de qué hablas —admite—, pero sí tengo idea de quién soy, y quien soy es Germania.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Italia suavemente, tomándole de la mano. Alemania le mira con clara expresión de no estarlo—. Esto es algo bueno —le sonríe Italia.

—Esto es algo ilógico.

—¡Dicen que vienen ellos porque ellos son cuatro y nosotros somos seis! —entra Prusia a la sala otra vez de buen humor—. Además aquí hay más camas, llegarán en un par de horas.

— _Preussen_ , ¿podrías hacerles entender a tus _brüdern_ quien soy? —pregunta Germania, mirándole.

—A veces pasan cosas ilógicas...

—Eh, _West_ , vas a conocer a _Rom_ —le da un golpecito en la espalda al pasar por su lado y mira a su padre cuando le habla—. Oh, tío... venga señorito —protesta Prusia.

—Y también deja de hacer cosas para molestar a tus _brüdern_ , que ya me han dicho que llevas mil quinientos años haciendo travesuras —le riñe un poco a Prusia.

— _Was?_ ¡Pero qué mentiras! —protesta Prusia otra vez, dejándose caer en el sofá. Germania mira a Austria y a Suiza.

—¿No hay manera en que dejen de estar asustados conmigo? —pregunta mirando a Austria fijamente.

—No entiendo como es esto posible —asegura Austria de una manera menos distante—. No es susto, es incredulidad —responde, aun en sajón.

—Es cuestión de los dioses —asegura el germánico, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente y volviendo a ponerle una mano en el hombro al austriaco, suavemente.

— _Nein, nein_... ¡no pudiste haberte ido así y luego volver nada más porque sí, cientos de años después! —protesta Suiza.

Alemania mira la reacción de Austria y se le acelera el corazón. Esta vez, Austria no le aparta.

—Los... dioses —susurra y suspira porque obviamente esa es la explicación que daría su padre, pero no es la que le sirve.

—¡Y qué más dará eso! ¡Quizás nunca se fue! —suelta Prusia.

— _Ja_ , los dioses —le atrae más hacia él, poniéndole una mano en el otro hombro y haciendo una especie de abrazo.

—Claro que se fue, se fue y nos dejó y... no puede volver —murmura Suiza que está bastante en negación, mirando a Austria, nerviosísimo.

Austria le pone una mano en el pecho a Germania, muy suavemente, para que no se acerque porque eso es demasiado aun.

—¡Le tienes ahí delante, _Schweiz_ , espabila! —protesta Prusia.

Germania para, levanta una mano y le da una palmada suave en la mejilla, soltándole después.

—Cállate —protesta el suizo, cruzándose de brazos cuando Germania le pone una mano en el hombro y le atrae hacia él.

—Sólo mírale, ¿quién va a ser si no? —presiona Prusia.

— _Preussen_ , ¿sabe esto _Ungarn_? —pregunta Austria, cortándole y mirándole en plan, si no te largas voy a contárselo yo. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—Deja de oírle y pelear con él —ofrece Germania no por primera vez en su historia, presionando a Suiza contra su pecho, quien le empuja con renuencia, tenso como una tabla. Aun así, Germania no le suelta.

Austria se vuelve a Germania cuando Prusia se ha ido. Suiza aprieta los ojos y respira, y huele a Germania por una vez, y casi se le doblan las piernas, porque a pesar de los años, este hombre HUELE como su padre.

— _Deutschland_... cocina, ahora —pide Austria.

El suizo le empuja ahora sí con bastante más fuerza y los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

—¿Co-Cocina? —pregunta Alemania saliendo del ensimismamiento y mirando a Germania, casi pensando que no quiere irse porque que tal que desaparece.

—Acompáñame —sentencia y le hace un gesto a Suiza—. Hazte cargo, _bitte_ —pide en un susurro mirando a Germania.

Suiza sigue mirando a Germania como si tuviera tres cabezas mientras Alemania va detrás de Austria. El de anteojos se pasa una mano por el pelo y se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz otra vez.

— _Ös-Österreich_... es... qué... ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Ese hombre es...

—No lo sé —le mira genuinamente agobiado—. Esto no tiene sentido, _Deutschland_...

Alemania le mira en silencio y luego mira por la puerta de la cocina, tratando de verle.

—Suena como él. De verdad. _Preussen_ no podría haberlo conseguido de casualidad... e _Italien_...

—No sé si le recuerdo...

—No lo creo, tú eras muy pequeño —sigue agobiado—. No quiero... ilusionarme con esto —confiesa.

—¿Ilusionarte? —pregunta mirándole fijamente porque creo que es la primera vez que escucha a Austria decir algo así.

—Con que sea realmente él, que haya vuelto... Así es como aparecen siempre, de repente alguien... así apareció Liechtenstein —explica.

—¿Y si es realmente él?

—¿Y si no lo es? —le mira.

—Tú deberías saber si lo es o si no, es tu _vater_.

—También es el tuyo —replica porque está tenso.

—Yo no lo recuerdo, tú eras mucho más grande. ¿Cómo puede venir alguien y decir que es _vater_ y que no lo sepas? —reclama.

—Porque parece _vater_ , suena como él y se mueve como él, pero _vater_ desapareció, _Deutschland_. Esto no tiene sentido.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡ _Preussen_ , tú, _Schweiz_ , todos le recuerdan! —levanta la voz, agobiado. El austriaco se frota la frente, porque no lo sabe... y odia cuando no sabe cómo va a resolver algo—. ¿Qué pasa si es _vater_?

Austria suspira pensando en ello y se sorprende a sí mismo respondiéndose con un "que no sé quién soy yo entonces".

—Vamos a la sala —murmura Alemania, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

Austria asiente, sintiendo que no ha resuelto nada.

* * *

 _Las claras diferencias entre sajones y latinos... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Suiza está sentado en el sillón, abrazándose a sí mismo, y mirando atentamente a Germania, con el ceño fruncido. De hecho, no está hecho bolita en el suelo porque es demasiado ridículo. Mientras Germania está sentado al otro lado del sillón, en silencio, tratando de darle espacio.

Austria le ve y levanta las cejas... vuelve a frotarse la cara sintiendo que necesita tiempo para digerir lo que está pasando.

—Me alegra ver que ustedes dos siguen llevándose bien a pesar de los años —comenta Germania a Suiza en relación a Austria cuando vuelven a la sala.

—No nos llevamos bien. Le odio —el _tsundere_. Germania mira a Austria con una ceja levantada.

—Necesito pensar —sentencia sin reaccionar a lo que dice Suiza. Así que... por supuesto, se va al piano.

—Finalmente veo que sobreviviste gracias a eso... tenía mis dudas —murmura Germania mientras Alemania se le acerca, sentándose al otro lado del sillón con muchos carraspeos.

Austria se sienta, abre la tapa y organiza las partituras con ganas de responderle que hizo mucho más que sobrevivir, se hizo cargo de toda la maldita familia mientras él desapareció. Empieza a tocar claro de luna.

—¿Qué ha pasado con _Österreich?_ —pregunta Germania hacia el suizo mientras Austria arregla las partituras. Suiza se sonroja y desvía la mirada, cruzándose de brazos con más fuerza y mirando hacia el austriaco.

Germania levanta la vista hacia Austria en cuanto empieza a tocar, levantando las cejas absolutamente sorprendido. Italia mira a Alemania, preguntándose si realmente estará bien.

—Escúchale y mírale... hizo mucho más que sobrevivir, un imperio del que podrías estar orgulloso. No sé qué dudas podías tener de él... —murmura Suiza mirando de reojo a Germania, quien frunce el ceño con esto.

—No te dejes impresionar, _vati_ , eso es nuestro —suelta Prusia entrando de nuevo, con la húngara.

—Ah... _Preussen_ —Germania se gira a mirarle y levanta las cejas al ver a Hungría porque no la esperaba.

—Mira... ella es _Ungarn_ —sonríe y se sonroja un poco, apartándose para que la vea.

Alemania mira a Germania y luego a Prusia y suspira, pensando que, bueno... querría verle y hablar con él cinco minutos al menos. Hungría se ríe un poco, nerviosita, extendiéndole la mano para saludarle. Prusia la mira nervioso también y mira a su padre esperando también su aprobación, mientras Austria sigue tocando.

—¿Ella... es... tu mujer? —pregunta no muy convencido, mirando a Prusia, que vacila abriendo y cerrando la boca unas cuantas veces, sonrojándose más.

—Eh... ella... yo... algo... así —acaba en un susurro.

—Fue también la mujer de _Österreich_ —indica Suiza.

Prusia fulmina a Suiza. Germania frunce el ceño y mira a Hungría, luego a Austria al piano y al final a Prusia.

—También _Spanien_ fue marido de _Österreich_ —replica el albino.

—Eh... —Germania parpadea con esto, decididamente sorprendido.

—Bien, bravo por _Österreich_ —replica Suiza fulminando a Prusia.

—Veo que hay varias cosas que tienen que contarme. ¿Es _Österreich_ el que está haciendo toda esa música?

Austria no contesta, apretando los ojos y temblando un poco.

—Dejen a _Ausztria_ en paz —ordena Hungría, yendo a sentarse al otro sillón.

No estoy segura de que Germania le entienda un pimiento. Alemania carraspea otra vez. Prusia aprieta los dientes frustrado y celoso, porque estaba tratando de impresionar a su padre y al final todo acaba girando en torno a Austria, como siempre.

—¿Cuales son tus planes... —Alemania hace una pausa y mira al germano—, _vater_?

Germania levanta las cejas, porque ese _"vater"_ es uno que nunca había oído. Suiza se revuelve en su lugar y Germania no tiene idea de cuáles pueden ser sus planes en lo absoluto... él tiene aún que ir a casa y arreglar una rencilla familiar... hasta ahí llegan sus planes.

Prusia se va al piano, le da un golpetazo a las partituras de Austria esparciéndolas por todo el suelo y luego se larga de ahí corriendo. Austria contiene el aliento y deja de tocar, mira a Prusia de reojo con las manos en alto sobre las teclas.

—Eh... ¡Ehh! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Germania, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose así como más o menos en automático, modo papá que tiene como 5 hijos y que está completamente habituado a reñirles todo el tiempo —. _Preussen!_

Prusia no hace ni caso y Austria vuelve a suspirar apretando los ojos. Suiza niega con la cabeza, mirando a Germania y haciendo los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse e ir hacia el piano.

Italia se va con Hungría y le sonríe, pidiéndole que vaya con Prusia en un susurro. Hungría está bastante sorprendida para estos momentos, pero le asiente a Italia y se levanta, yendo a buscarle.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo, porque estas cosas no pasan habitualmente. Tenso. Italia mira a Germania y luego a Alemania mientras Suiza le recoge todas las partituras a Austria en un movimiento que a Germania, ahora sí, le parece bastante normal.

—¿Por qué no le enseñamos a tu padre todos los tipos de cerveza? —propone Italia para Alemania, para dejarles más espacio a Suiza y a Austria, benditos sean los latinos.

— _Ja, ja_... —asiente medio abstraído, algo preocupado por Austria, levantándose del asiento y mirando a Germania, nerviosito con él, acercándose a Italia para que no vaya a irse. Italia le sonríe.

Germania no toca a Alemania, asintiendo un poco, pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando a Italia con cierto agobio... él... siempre estaba en control de sus niños, y ahora parecía que todo estaba de cabeza por completo sin ningún tipo de control, cual si Roma estuviera ahí. Italia se los lleva a los dos a la cocina, a Alemania, de la mano.

—¿Estás... bien? —pregunta Suiza a Austria, poniendo las partituras sobre el piano.

Austria niega con la cabeza y se le empañan los ojos... cuando lo nota los abre y parpadea para impedirse llorar. Suiza levanta las cejas, y se le acerca, pasándole una mano por los hombros y abrazándole un poco.

Y Austria le abraza esta vez (esto se llama el punto débil de Suiza) porque tampoco está seguro de qué pasa con Prusia y toda esta situación es... demasiado rara. Está poniéndolo todo de cabeza. Suiza hace su mejor esfuerzo por darle un buen abrazo, e incluso le da un beso en la cabeza, ya que él está de pie y el austriaco sentado.

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta en un susurro. El rubio suspira sin contestar, pensando que claro que no está bien, es su PADRE el que está aquí—. Hoy sí puedes irte a casa a encerrarte unos días —bromea un poquito Austria, soltándole.

Suiza sorprendentemente... no le suelta, menos aún con ese comentario, abrazándole más fuerte.

—Creo que lo haré hasta yo... —añade el moreno.

— _Nein_ , tú estás aquí... tú no le necesitas.

—¿Tú sí?

—Le odio —susurra y lo que ocurre es que ya descubrimos lo que pasa con Suiza... que es que cuando uno vive en la montaña por años en perfecta soledad, empiezas a pensar en gente conocida... como Germania. Y a echar de menos especialmente a la poca gente que quieres.

—Y yo...

—¿Tú? —se separa y le mira de nuevo sin esperárselo como todos los germanos en esta historia. Austria asiente—. Pero... ¿por? —le mira porque es realmente extraño que Austria declare algo así.

El austriaco toma aire y respira profundamente, sin contestar. Suiza le sigue mirando, separándose de él y frunciendo el ceño. Austria le mira un instante y baja la cabeza, derrotado.

—Se fue... y te dejó todo. A _Deutschland_ , a _Preussen_ , a los Italias —cae en la cuenta.

Austria sonríe y el helvético levanta las cejas. El moreno toma aire, respirando profundamente y le mira.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

—Que es... _vater_ , y está muy bien, pero... _mein gott..._ ¿qué va a venir a reñirnos ahora?

—No lo sé... No lo sé. Querría... impresionarle, por una parte y por la otra me pregunto por qué querría impresionar a alguien que igualmente no va a comprender.

Suiza sonríe levemente, de lado.

—Creo que ya le has impresionado bastante, entre el piano y estar vivo... es un idiota si creyó que no lo lograrías —sí, eso es un cumplido. Austria niega con la cabeza—. _Was?_ —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Todas las peleas con _Preussen_... por la tierra, por _Deutschland_ , por _Ungarn_ , por _Italien_...

—¿Te... avergüenza con él?

— _Nein_... eran por su rol. _Preussen_ y yo peleábamos por su rol cuando él desapareció.

El suizo levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—Querrías poder decirle que tú lo hiciste mejor... su rol.

—Es un equilibrio muy frágil y una pelea que sigo manteniendo con _Preussen_ que no necesito que sea más compleja incluyéndole a él.

—Sigues peleando por ello —susurra sintiéndose de repente, completamente ajeno a su propia familia y gente.

—No de una manera activa...

—Germania no tiene un espacio en estos tiempos —y ojo que le llama Germania, desligándose voluntariamente de él, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los ojos.

—Me preocupa que lo busque... o que se vaya y tenga que repetirse lo que pasó la última vez... en cualquier caso desmorona el equilibrio con su presencia. _Preussen_ compite conmigo otra vez...

—Y hay una familia de nuevo a la que yo no pertenezco —murmura él, sentándose a su lado en el banco del piano. Austria le mira, levantando las cejas porque no considera que no pertenezca... lo que no tiene es un rol activo—. Lo quise de vuelta tantas veces —agrega levantando una mano y haciendo un gesto para tomar la mano del moreno.

—Y yo... —admite, tomándosela.

—Y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es lo que quería cuando estaba aquí aun, que era salir corriendo.

Austria le aprieta la mano con fuerza y como están haciendo de esto un drama, va a sonar el timbre. Suiza sonríe, sintiéndose mejor de cualquier manera, por una vez, valorando su relación con Austria. Y ahí viene la plagaaaaaa.

—YO ABROOOOOOOO —grita Italia, corriendo por el pasillo hasta la puerta como un desesperado, dejando a Germania con Alemania en la cocina.

Cuando el italiano lo hace, se encuentra fuera a un sonriente España que no se ha callado en TOOOOODO el rato... y a la plaga... que se ha acabado por poner unos pantalones y una camisa de España, que ha dejado elegir a Francia, porque ha insistido "En Roma, haz como los romanos" y ahora está inspeccionando el timbre para tratar de ver cómo funciona cual si fuera Arthur Weasley. Está ENCANTADO con los coches, de hecho casi no han hablado nada más en todo el camino que sobre cómo funcionan, cosa que creo le han explicado a duras penas.

Pues si alguien le ha explicado un poco de coches ha sido Romanito, entonces sí ha aprendido mucho sobre el asunto. Medio de mala gana, eso sí... porque le ha caído más o menos… fatal. Casi tan mal como España.

Imaginen muchos ojos en blanco y empujones en los abrazos y hasta algún desagradable sonrojo. Es que joder, se parece mucho a España.

Bueno, el caso es que al ver a su nieto... bueno, creo que sobra decir de gritos, mocos, abrazos y lloros de nuevo. Francia al fin deja de abrazar a su padre cuando llegan a la puerta e Italia abre. España entra primero dejando que Roma abrace a Italia todo lo que quiera y ya le saludará después, buscando a Prusia.

Germania siente una perturbación en la fuerza. No, querida, Germania debe estar oyendo CLARAMENTE las voces de los verduleros adriáticos montando un ESCÁNDALO en el vestíbulo.

— _Meon gott in himmel_ , ¿qué pasa aquí? —Alemania, con Germania detrás, se topa a España.

—¡Anda! —España levanta las cejas al verlos a los dos juntos.

Alemania bufa porque tenso que está de por sí y España que le desquicia... Y España se va directo a abrazar a Germania, que se queda tieso como una tabla, extrañado con el abrazo.

— _R-Rom?_

—¿Me conoceeees? —España tan feliz, se le separa después de más rato del que Germania querría.

Germania parpadea sin entenderle. El español carraspea y lo repite en latín.

—Te ves... —se sonroja.

—¿Sí? —presiona el moreno.

Quiero decir que Alemania y Germania se han entendido un 50% de lo que han dicho, y Alemania mira a España sin entenderle. Le mira a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—Extraño. Te has afeitado y, la ropa... ¿Estás bien?

—¿Afeitado? —España vacila porque aun no ha pillado el asunto de que le ha confundido, pasándose la mano por la barbilla. El germano carraspea, pensando que le gusta más con barba. Si sólo llevo barba en vacaciones cuando me da pereza afeitarme —vacila—. ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? ¡Te pareces un montón a Alemania! —más risas.

Germania sigue sin entender todo ese mejunje variado entre latín, italiano, español, francés… esperanto románico, vamos.

—¿Entiendes lo que pasa? —pregunta sin entender demasiado bien lo que dice.

—¿Lo qué pasa? Ah, ¿te refieres a esto de estar aquí y eso? ¡No! ¡Pero da igual! ¡Es muy divertido teneros de vuelta!

— _Rom_... Los niños y... Nosotros —carraspea.

—Está ahí fuera con Veneciano —explica, pensando que le pregunta por él.

—¿Eh? _Ja_ , ya vi a Veneciano.

—Es muy mono, a que sí —risa idiota (cielos, no me extraña que les confunda.)

El sajón se sonroja con la risa, mirándole a los ojos **.** Le pone una mano en el brazo y le jala hacia él. España parpadea levantando las cejas y sin entender qué hace.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta en un susurro, con los dientes entrecerrados.

—¿Hacer de qué? —inclina la cabeza, separándose un poco, porque Romano anda por ahí.

Germania le jala hacia él más aún, con cierta fuerza, dando un paso para alejarse de Alemania.

—Esto no está bien, los niños no están bien... Debe ser tu culpa.

—¿M-Mi culpa? ¿Qué les pasa? —parpadea y vuelve a separarse, pero el rubio le aprieta el brazo.

—Están incontrolables —susurra—. Y eso siempre es tu culpa.

—Nah, nah, lo que pasa es que se alegran de verte —pensando que les ha pasado lo mismo que a ellos.

— _Nein_... No es que se alegren, ni siquiera se alegran... No siquiera me creen.

—¿Por qué iban a no creerte? —se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿No le creéis?

— _Ja_ , es que _Österreich_ y _Preussen_...

—¿Qué pasa? Prusia estaba muy contento por teléfono —le habla en español a Alemania.

— _Nein_ , no les metas a ellos. ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Cómo les arreglo? —presiona Germania, zarandeándole un poco.

—Espera, espera —pide España y se vuelve a Alemania—. ¿Qué pasa con Prusia y Austria?

— _Rom!_ —le empuja—. ¡Habla conmigo!

—¿Eh? —vacila y parpadea—. ¡Noooo! —se ríe.

—¿Puedes dejar de perder el tiempo?

—¡Yo soy España! —más risas.

—¿Eh?

—¡España! _¡Hispania!_ —repite.

—¡Ahhh! —cara de desagrado y le empuja con fuerza.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero no me empujes, que has sido tú quien me ha confundido con tu amante! —protesta.

Alemania mira un poco impresionado con el carácter de su padre. España se le acerca.

—¿Todo bien con Prusia y Austria? —pregunta de nuevo.

— _Nein_ , no demasiado. _Preussen_ salió corriendo después de tirarles las hojas al suelo.

—¿Por? ¿Dónde está?

— _Ungarn_ fue por él, _Österreich_ tampoco estaba bien.

—Oh... Germania tampoco parecía estar bien —le mira desconsoladito.

— _Spanien_ , ¿de verdad está _Rom_ aquí también?

—¡Sí, es genial! Le recordaba más grande pero... bueno, es que yo era más pequeño —risas.

— _Österreich_ está con _Schweiz_. Vamos a la puerta a ver a los demás.

El español asiente.

Germania ha llegado a la puerta buscando a Roma, preguntándose si _Hispania_ había querido decir algo como "amante", aprieta los ojos. Alguien, favor de prestarle a Roma el pañuelo numero doscientos veintisiete consumido hoy mientras llena a Veneciano de besos, pero ya soltándole más, para limpiarse la cara.

Francia saca los pañuelos desechables. Gracias.

—Oh... —susurra y sonríe inevitablemente al notar a Germania.

— _Rom!_ —se alegra (no lo sabe) Germania también.

—Tú debes ser... _Schuitza?_ O... no, espera, el bebé, _Doitslan_... _non_ , ¿cómo le llamáis? Alemanosequé ¡Cómo has crecido! —sonríe abriendo los brazos para que se le acerque—. ¡Eres la viva imagen de tu padre!

Recibe a cambio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta, que le hace partirse de risa. Germania le mira de arriba a abajo, por cierto, y frunce el ceño.

—¿Tú también vestido así? —le jalonea de la camisa.

—En Roma haz como los romanos —se le acerca y le susurra, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Germania se sonroja, ahora sí seguro de quien es Roma, apretando los ojos y Alemania aparece tras él, buscando a Roma con cierta ilusión. Roma le levanta la barbilla a Germania y le da un besito en los labios, sonriéndole a los recién llegados... y levanta las cejas con Alemania.

—¡Por Júpiter!

El mayor de los sajones se sonroja hasta las orejas con el besito, aceptándolo, mirando al suelo. Alemania vacila al ver que le mira.

—¡Mira esto _Germaniae!_ ¡Es una versión más joven, más guapa y más fuerte de ti! —exclama acercándosele y le cierra un ojo coqueteándole (lo siento, lo siento.)

Veneciano se acerca a Alemania CORRIENDO. Germania abre la boca y Alemania se sonroja hasta los pies. Da un pasito hacia atrás y el romano se lleva un arreo FUERTE en la nuca.

—¡Oh! —protesta Roma y se lleva las manos a la nuca, riéndose igual. Francia se muere de la risa, confirmando que ha sido excelente idea el no haber traído a Inglaterra.

—¡Deja de hacer eso con _mein sohn_! —le riñe Germania.

Veneciano toma de la mano a Alemania, nerviosito y le sonríe a su abuelo. Alemania sigue mirando a Roma completamente impresionado. Boca abierta y todo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te pongas celoso —Roma le sonríe a Germania con cinismo y se acerca a Alemania igual—. Me han dicho que estás en la cresta de la ola —mano sobre el hombro.

Alemania no acaba por estar seguro de lo que dijo, realmente, pero vacila mirándole a la cara.

—No son celos, idiota—protesta Germania.

—Mi nieto tiene buen gusto —guiño a Veneciano mientras sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla sutilmente a Alemania.

Alemania NO se quita, idiotizado. Veneciano sonríe orgulloso por la aceptación recibida. Roma le da unas palmaditas sobre el hombro y a la tercera le da una palmada en la espalda trayéndole hacia sí y abrazándole. El alemán le deja abrazarle, bastante tieso y tenso, pero sin quitarse.

—Pues sigo pensando que tú también tienes buen gusto —sentencia Francia, acercándose a Germania, que está fulminándole.

—Mira qué mono, es como tú, se queda igual de tieso que un palo —se ríe Roma sin soltarle y se acerca al oído de Alemania—. Me han dicho que eres trabajador y serio, me gustas hasta ahora, pero más te vale ser digno de Veneciano y tratarle como se merece —le susurra... ese deje mafioso.

Alemania, que estaba en el idilio, carraspea mirándole de reojo. Roma le suelta volviendo a reírse enseguida, pero aun tomándole de los hombros.

—Es verdad, no os lo hemos dicho, _Franciae_ y yo hemos decidido organizar una bacanal para esta noche.

— _Oui!_ —suelta Francia contento, abrazando a Germania.

—¿U-Una _was?_ —pregunta Alemania, medio atemorizado con Roma.

—Una bacanal, muchacho, ahora que ya todos sois mayores y ya sabéis lo que es un abrazo especial... ¡para celebrar la vuelta!

Francia se muere de la risa.

—¡Nonno! Nonno! —le llama Veneciano y él le mira sonriendo—. ¡Tienes que probar la pasta!

—Abrazo... _Was?_

—Sexo, chico... no me digas que aun no... —mira a Veneciano incrédulo, quien frunce el ceño hacia Alemania.

—Eh... Oh... Que... —le empuja un poco para quitárselo de encima, empezando a estar rebasado.

Germania jala a Roma del cuello, alejándole de Alemania y Francia sonríe, planteándose si debería traer a Inglaterra. Así que Roma acaba por soltarle, claro, mirando a Francia cómplice.

—Voy a tener que invitar a _Angleterre_ entonces...

—Sí sabe lo que es el sexo, abuelo, créeme —suelta Veneciano aun fulminando a Alemania porque no lo ha dicho él.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes que me da mucha curiosidad tu chico —le comenta Roma a Francia y luego le sonríe a Veneciano, calmándose un poco.

— _Italien?_ —Alemania se sorprende con su existencia.

Italia le mira y el alemán le pone una mano en el cuello y lo acerca un poco a él. El latino sonríe, acercándosele.

—¿Tienes curiosidad de mi chico, entonces? —pregunta Francia a Roma y le cierra un ojo y saca el teléfono—. ¡Pero si lo conoces bien!

—Le conocí cuando era un mocoso salvaje que te llenaba de barro treinta veces al día —responde sonriendo—. Al final aprendiste a soportar el barro bastante bien.

— _Tais-toi_... Ahora es un mocoso salvaje que tiene sexo ardiente conmigo —se ríe mientras Germania como quien no quiere la cosa medio abraza a Roma. Sólo le falta orinarle encima para establecer territorio.

—Digno hijo mío —le sonríe orgulloso, abrazando a Germania de vuelta casi sin mirarle—. ¿Has visto qué grandes se han hecho los niños? —momento sentimental numero 16482649 hoy.

Germania, que ha notado a Francia hace rato y se ha sonrojado ya bastante con él, misma pesadilla de siempre.

— _Ja_. Es preocupante. No se llevan bien... En lo absoluto, ni siquiera _Schweiz_ con _Österreich_ —pobrecito.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dónde están los demás? Casi echo en falta una espada de madera machacándome las piernas en esta casa... —mira alrededor—. Esa sí que no me la creo —le replica a Germania.

—Sí que es así... _Preussen_ se ha peleado con _Österreich_ y... —le cuenta agobiado. El moreno le escucha sin dejar de abrazarle por los hombros, mirándole —. _Rom_. Algo no va bien, ni siquiera me reconocen.

—¿Cómo van a no reconocerte, has visto a ese muchacho? ¿Al de Veneciano?

— _Deutschland_. No se acuerda de mí.

—Era muy bebé, ¿verdad? Pero yo creería que a mí sí me ha reconocido, debería pasar lo mismo contigo...

—No me ha reconocido, ni él, ni _Österreich_ ni _Schweiz_.

—Vamos a ver qué ha pasado —sonríe y le aprieta un poco, dándole ánimos—. ¿Dónde están _Suissa_ y Austria?

—En la sala, me parece, _Österreich_ hace algo de música que va a gustarte —se le quita lo _tsundere_ un poco cuando hay factores extraños y sus hijos están mal.

—¡Ah! Eso lo dices porque no has visto lo que hace _Hispaniae_ (que por cierto se ha ido con Prusia porque me he olvidado de su existencia malditoroma) con una lira pegada a una caja así —hace las formas de la guitarra—. Parece el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

— _Was?_ —se sonroja.

—Pues esa es su forma, ¿cuánto hace que no estás con una que te sonrojas?

— _Preussen_ tiene una mujer —murmura haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por ignorar el comentario (sonrojándose el triple.)

—¡Oh! ¿Y es bonita? ¡No la conozco! —exclama, mirando alrededor.

—Es bonita, _ja_ , y habla una lengua bárbara que no conozco —murmura cuando Francia les pide que vayan a la sala, empujándoles un poco.

—¡Quiero conocerla! Quiero verles a todos —Roma toma a Francia por los hombros también con el otro brazo, dejando que les guie.

—Voy a hablarle a _Angleterre_ —sonríe Francia y le da un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

—Deberías ves eso, parecen tontos, hablan con unas cosas así pequeñas... —indica Roma a Germania soltando a Francia y entrando a la sala.

Así que la bola de locos histéricos invasores entran a la sala cuando Austria y Suiza están monamente sentados al piano, tomándose de la mano.

—¿Unas cosas pequeñas? —pregunta Germania sin entender, mirando a Roma y sintiéndose, por UNA vez, un poco más tranquilo con su presencia.

—Son unas cosas negras así y es como si hablaran solos, pero les oyen de el... —Roma se calla al ver a Austria y Suiza.

Austria levanta la cara y les mira. Suiza se tensa pero no suelta a Austria, mirándoles también.

—Esos dos son _Österreich_ y _Schweiz_ —informa Germania cual si requiriera hacerlo.

—Oh... —suelta un poco a Germania, acercándoseles y mirándoles.

Suiza mira a Roma con desagrado, apretando suavemente la mano de Austria, que se la aprieta de vuelta y Roma les sonríe. Alemania entra abrazado por Italia #hedicho, mirándoles a todos bastante emocionado.

—Dioses, estáis tan mayores y tan guapos... Germania, mírales y dime que si no fueran tus hijos…

—¡Por Odín, qué clase de comentario es ese _Rom!_ —protesta Germania.

—No les temerías —acaba girándose y guiñándole un ojo—. Poneos de pie, dejad que os vea —les pide.

Francia, si estuviera ahí, se reiría porque le encanta que evoquen a Júpiter y Odín. En su lugar, es Romano el que se ríe, también le hace gracia, de hecho, de manera aún más sarcástica.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, sintiéndose ridículo y pequeño otra vez, como niño al que la tía le pellizca los cachetes. Austria toma aire y se pone de pie, levantando la barbilla y plantándole cara... porque sólo Austria es tan orgulloso o insensato de hacer eso con Roma.

—Ehh... —vacila un poco sin levantarse y otra vez sin poderse creer que este sea Roma, además de que su padre esté aquí y todas esas cosas. No le suelta la mano a Austria y se levanta —. _Ave_.

Roma levanta las cejas a Austria y sonríe a Suiza, mirándoles a los dos, levanta las manos y les pone una en la mejilla a cada uno. Suiza se quita un poco (no del todo.)

—Mira, no hay nada —le muestra la mano Roma antes de acercársela de nuevo más suavemente.

—No es que te tenga miedo, es que no me gustas —responde Suiza en latín, mirando a Roma a los ojos. Germania sonríe de lado al escuchar a Suiza.

—Tú a mí sí —le guiña un ojo y los atrae abrazándoles a los dos.

Austria se tensa con eso, sin esperárselo. Suiza le pone una mano en el pecho y le empuja un poquito, sonrojándose porque no es la primera vez que escucha eso.

—No os haría ningún daño ser un poco cariñosos con vuestro padre que se siente desorientado, sois su familia —susurra para los dos antes de soltarles.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose regañado. Austria parpadea porque definitivamente eso no era lo que se esperaba.

—Jum! —protesta el suizo mirando a Germania de reojo, extrañado de que alguien pida que sean cariñosos con él. Mira a Austria también.

Austria mira a Germania de reojo, quien les está mirando de arriba a abajo a él y a Suiza, con sumo interés de cada reacción que tengan, envidiando un poco que Austria sí se haya dejado abrazar por Roma.

—Parecen grandes hombres y no dudo que deben serlo, eres dichoso, _Germaniae_ —sonríe finalmente volviendo a ponerles la mano en la cara.

—Lo soy —responde Germania escuetamente, más orgulloso de lo que aparenta, mirando a Austria, a Suiza y por último a Alemania —. Me alegraría saber que ellos también lo son.

Y a Austria se le empañan los ojos al oír decir eso a Germania. Y Suiza le aprieta un poquito más la mano, que le suda además, mirando a Germania. Alemania carraspea, tragando saliva con dificultad, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Finalmente, nadie quiere a sus hijos por ser grandes, los quiere por ser suyos —agrega Germania con su voz serena y seria, aunque se le corta un poco la voz cuando lo dice.

Austria mira a Germania fijamente de una manera mucho menos dura y Roma sonríe de lado. Y es a Suiza a quien se le humedecen los ojos esta vez también, teniendo que parpadear rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas. Alemania, el peque, se sorbe los mocos.

Germania les mira otra vez uno a uno, echando de menos a Prusia, que entra por fin acompañado de España. El mayor de los sajones se gira a mirar a Prusia en cuanto entra. Le mira a los ojos.

Prusia mira a Austria con odio, quien no le hace ni caso, apretando la mano de Suiza sintiéndose de nuevo un niño pequeño, hasta que nota la mirada de su padre. España les mira a ambos tratando de saber si realmente ha pasado algo.

—Espero que todos ustedes arreglen sus diferencias como los hombres que son —murmura el germano para Prusia.

—Yo creo que si todos han sobrevivido por tanto tiempo es porque saben cómo resolver sus diferencias —se ríe Roma, quitando hierro a las palabras de Germania, mirando a Prusia—. Furia blanca —le sonríe.

Prusia vacila a punto de contestar alguna cosa y parpadea, quedándose petrificado mirando al romano. Alemania vuelve a sorberse un poco los mocos porque aunque no parezca, siempre había querido la aceptación de su padre. Aún así, mira a Austria de reojo.

—Ven aquí —pide Roma abriendo los brazos hacia Prusia para que se acerque a abrazarle.

Austria sigue mirando a su padre y suelta un poco la mano de Suiza, dando un paso hacia él. Germania suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo, mirando a Roma con Prusia de reojo. Baja un poco la cabeza.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, que se acerca otro paso a su padre con el corazón en un puño otra vez, traga saliva mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Germania levanta la vista un poco, notando el movimiento.

Austria se le planta delante, vacilando de manera MUY rara en él y se humedece los labios. Prusia mira a Roma y de repente, sin motivo aparente, se sonroja cosa mala, riendo de nervios. España le mira de reojo y levanta las cejas.

Germania levanta la cara, sosteniéndole la mirada al austriaco y tragando saliva.

—No me... hagas daño —pide en un susurro Austria, casi sólo moviendo los labios. Germania levanta un poco la mano y vacila un poco. Traga saliva.

—¿Por qué habría de lastimarte? —pregunta el germano suavemente.

Austria aprieta los ojos, tomando aire para respirar profundamente mientras Germania levanta una mano y se la pone suavemente en el hombro. El moreno abre los ojos y muy suavemente se acerca un pasito hacia él.

Germania suelta el aire, poniéndose un poquito nervioso y con el corazón acelerado, jala suavemente a Austria hacia él, dando un pasito también. Le acaricia un poco la espalda y sube la otra mano, abrazándole.

Y Austria le abraza también escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Roma les mira de reojo y sonríe. Germania le abraza con firmeza, pero con bastante suavidad, sabiendo bien cómo abrazar a Austria, acariciándole la espalda.

—Siempre has sido el más listo de todos —susurra Germania para Austria.

Y Suiza se limpia los ojos un poco, mucho más conmovido de lo que quisiera. Austria intenta esconder un sollozo en una respiración profunda y falla bastante el empeño.

Germania sigue abrazándole y acariciándole la espalda, con bastante más corazón del que pareciera que es capaz.

—Quiero escuchar de ti cómo ha sido todo hasta ahora —asegura el germano.

—Te lo contaré... —susurra el austriaco.

—¿De verdad ya no te hablas con _Schweiz?_ —pregunta el germano y todos hacemos los ojos en blanco, preguntándole si no les vio agarrarse de las manos.

Austria sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo. Germania le da palmaditas en la espalda al austriaco, mirando a Suiza que sigue haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar así con sollozos, mientras Alemania ya está abrazando a Italia con fuerza y la nariz hundida en su cuello.

—Sin él no podría hacer música —confiesa Austria sólo para su padre, en un susurro.

—¿Y él lo sabe? —pregunta.

Austria se separa sin responder. El mayor le pone una mano en la barbilla obligándole a que le mire. El austriaco sonríe de lado.

—¿La chica y el _hispanien?_ —pregunta, mirándole con mirada cargada de sentido.

—Ha sido una vida larga, difícil y hermosa. Me han querido y he querido a muchas personas de muchas maneras... y por suerte para mí, algunas de ellas aun lo hacen —responde suavemente.

Germania toma aire con eso, pensando que él, hablar de amor, sería incapaz. Menos aun de pensar en personas que le quieran. Valora a Austria de otra manera desde este momento. Le suelta la barbilla.

—Consuela a _Schweiz_ por mí... ¿Él está bien? —se gira hacia el mencionado. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo —. ¿Ha sido feliz? —pregunta preocupado porque Suiza mira al suelo concentrado, aún sorbiéndose los mocos. Además de que Suiza siempre es difícil de leer.

—Creo que merece que seas tú quién se lo pregunte... —le mira de reojo.

Germania asiente con eso mirando a Suiza y entendiendo que tendrá que buscarse un "momento de ordeñar a las cabras" para hablar con él. Le da dos palmadas a Austria en la espalda para mandarle con Suiza.

— _Dankeschon_ —susurra.

— _Bitte_ —responde altivamente acercándose a Suiza, con mucha más confianza ahora.

Germania se sienta en el sillón, mirándoles, sintiéndose cansado repentinamente. España y Roma, los DOS se suenan los mocos coordinadamente, llorando lo más silenciosamente que pueden (que es casi nada) como magdalenas.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Francia abraza a su padre y a su hermano por la espalda, sonriendo contento.

— _Angleterre_ viene en caminoooo~

Los dos le miran de reojo, Roma sonríe pensando que este debe ser como el mejor día de su vida.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿De qué me perdí? —pregunta, mirándoles alternadamente.

—HasidomuybonitoporqueAustriaaa —España se gira a Francia y llora sobre su hombro otra vez, Roma le acaricia un poco la espalda y asiente para Francia haciendo un ruidajal de mocos de nuevo. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Están llorando así por el ridículo señorito? _Mon Dieu_... Pensé que al menos sería por _Suisse_.

Roma mira a Francia de reojo, levantando una ceja con eso.

—No seas malo —pide España riéndose/llorando un poquito más.

—Meh, me da lo mismo. Viene _Angleterre_ y vas a conocerle y... ¡Logré convencerle! —les abraza con fuerza.

—¡Ah, se acabó la fiesta! —protesta España y Roma sonríe mirándoles a uno y otro.

—¡No seas tú malo, qué va a haberse terminado la fiesta! —se ríe, genuinamente nervioso.

Roma sonríe mirándoles a los dos, pensando que vivir en estos tiempos tiene que ser tremendamente divertido. Francia le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta sonriendo. Roma le sonríe, planteándose si contestar o no con la verdad.

—Estoy realmente contento de estar aquí y ver como os lleváis —responde al final. Francia sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Y no has visto todo lo que hacemos —suelta medio en broma, medio en serio.

—¡Mostrádmelo! —pide con mucha curiosidad. España mira a Francia. Este se muerde el labio, mirando a Roma de reojo.

—Romanito puede matarnos…

—No, no, Francia —pide España—. Otro día, papá...

—Él es un calzonazos... Te juro que no siempre fue así —le acusa el francés.

—No soy un calzonazos, ¿lo hacemos cuando esté aquí el cejas? —replica España mientras Roma disfruta simplemente viéndoles. Francia se ríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Non_ , porque _Angleterre_ se enoja en serio y me deja, a ti Romanito no te deja.

—¡Eso lo dices tú! —replica España y Roma se ríe con las respuestas de los dos.

—¿Verdad que él es el calzonazos? —pregunta Francia mirando a su padre.

—Yo os quiero a los dos a pesar de ello —se ríe Roma.

—Te ha dicho calzonazos —se burla Francia, contento.

—¡Ha! ¡Y a ti! —replica España, clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

—Yo sólo estoy enamorado —declara Francia así como así.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —discute España.

—No tanto como yo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de lado.

— _Pardon_? No sé en qué te puedes basar para suponer que TÚ estás más enamorado... ¡Es absurdo! Yo le quiero desde SIEMPRE —sonríe vencedor.

—El tiempo no significa nada, desde que yo supe que le quería no me lo he negado nunca yendo con más personas —replica orgulloso.

—Eso fue hace menos de cien años y tu historia no es tan difícil como la mía —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Que tu historia sea más difícil no significa que sea más verdadera que la mía, será difícil por algo —replica España y Roma levanta las cejas. Francia frunce el ceño con esto.

—¿Qué insinúas? Yo he sido muy feliz como he sido, y _papa_ estará orgulloso de mí, a mí me quieren todos.

—También está muy orgulloso de mí y también lo he sido, no me gusta que te creas quién-sabe-qué y que insinúes que soy menos que tú —replica.

—Pues a mí tampoco me gusta que TÚ creas que como tú sólo te has acostado con Romanito, o con _Autriche_ o con quien sea, eres superior a mí.

—¡Tú has sido el primero en decir que estabas enamorado como si yo no lo estuviera! —replica clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

—Qué sensible. Si has pensado que insinuaba eso por algo será —le quita la mano de su pecho de un movimiento con el dorso de la mano.

España fulmina a Francia y cuando está a punto de contestar nota que Roma está a punto de partirse de risa, negando con la cabeza. Francia abre la boca para decir algo también y nota que España desvía la mirada. Mira hacia donde ve y nota a Roma, levanta las cejas.

—Me gustáis muchísimo. Los dos —asegura muy feliz, no para detener la discusión, si no porque... es la verdad.

Francia sonríe un poco y mira a España de reojo, que parpadea un poco descolocado, mirando a Francia también, sonríe al notar que sonríe.

—Estábamos peleando... —nota, riéndose un poco de sí mismo.

España levanta las cejas notándolo también, porque hace un montón que no pelea con Francia por competencia. Sí por pensamientos contrarios y formas de hacer las cosas... pero no como competencia.

—Aun así... —les toma del cuello a los dos y toma sus frentes juntándolas con la suya.

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta Francia sonriendo aún —. Somos adorables los dos y nos quieres.

España le mira de reojo sonriendo un poco también.

—Yo estoy más enamorado que ninguno de vosotros dos —sentencia sonriendo y baja las manos dándoles una palmadita en el culo a cada uno.

—¡Mentira! — Francia se ríe —. ¡Ni siquiera le has dado un buen beso!

—Ni retes a tu padre, mocoso —le riñe, muerto de risa.

—¡Sí que te reto! ¡Quiero verlo!

—¡Yo también quiero verlo! —Interviene España.

—A saber si va a dejarse dar un abrazo especial... Y las caras de desaprobación de _Autriche_ y _Allemagne_. ¡Van a ser épicas!

—Y de Prusia, no has visto como le ha mirado... —España se ríe mientras Roma mira a Germania de lado, valorándolo, porque querría de hecho que le estuvieran contando cosas o así, pero le encanta jugar con ellos.

—Venga _papa_... Si tú le das un beso, _Spagne_ le dará uno a Roma y yo me comeré a _Angleterre_ cuando llegue.

—¡Y ahora chantaje! Por Júpiter, ¿dónde está el respeto que le tienes a tu padre?

—Lo que soy es digno hijo tuyo, _Mon amour_.

Roma se ríe inevitablemente y le vuelve a abrazar contra sí. Francia sonríe, porque siente que lleva toda la vida intentando imitarle de la mejor manera que puede, y el lograr que le vea y le guste es... Completamente indescriptible. El mayor mira al francés tras unos instantes y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— _Quoi?_

—Un digno hijo mío sabe que los mejores besos no se dan, ni se roban... —sonríe de lado. Francia hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—Esa es una salida tramposa —protesta—. ¿Vas a conseguir que ÉL te dé el beso? Nunca te lo va a dar en público.

—¿Tramposa? ¿Me estás llamando a mí tramposo? _Hispaniae_ , dile a tu hermano.

—Si vamos en ese plan, yo creo que me retiro desde ya —se ríe España, sonrojándose un poco.

—Es que sigo sin creer que lo vaya a lograr.

—En realidad, diciéndote esto, no estoy más que complicándome las cosas —asiente Roma sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Espagne_ no cree poder lograr que Romanito le dé un besoooo —y tú sí crees que puedes, ya.

—Ha, mira quién habla —España le da un golpecito en el estomago a Francia.

—A mí jamás me va a dar él un beso así porque sí —admite riéndose y mirando a su padre —. Pero a ver aquí, que _mon Pére_ nos enseñe a ser dignos hijos suyos —abraza al español de los hombros.

Roma mira a Germania de reojo, mientras este vuelve a estar hablando con Prusia, creo, y piensa que no debe ser tan imposible... Germania vuelve a sentir una leve (¡HA!) perturbación en la fuerza mientras mira atentamente a Prusia y le hace preguntas.

—Porque al pequeño no se vale, ¿verdad? —bromea Roma con los dos y se ríe, España niega con la cabeza.

—Veneciano te odiaría para siempre.

—Lo sé —le pone una mano en la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo.

—Y aun así siento qué eso podría ser más fácil —añade y se ríe.

—Casi te babea encima —se ríe el francés —. Y puede que Germania te odiara también para siempre... _Non_ , es Germania a quien tienes que hacer que te bese.

—Bien —sonríe confiado, soltándoles a los dos. Toma aire y se pasa una mano por el pelo, acercándose al sofá donde está sentado Germania. Se sienta prácticamente encima suyo como si nada, mirando a Prusia con intensidad, quien vuelve a sonrojarse y reírse idiotamente dejando de hablar. España codea a Francia.

Germania le empuja un poco, sonrojándose de inmediato e intentando separarle.

—Por Odín, _Rom_... Hay más espacio —protesta el germano. El latino se lo permite un poco, pero no demasiado.

—Sí, pero es este el que no es mío ahora mismo —sonrisa.

—¿Este espacio? _Nein_ , es mío. ¿Qué haces? —le empuja otra vez.

—Tratar de escuchar al muchacho —señala a Prusia, que sigue en su estado de shock sin capacidad del habla.

—El muchacho habla conmigo, no contigo —insiste sonrojadillo, mirando a Prusia de reojo.

—Puede hablar conmigo también, a que sí —le guiña un ojo a Prusia y yo no respondo de lo que le pase... Germania frunce el ceño.

—Deja de hacer eso con mis niños.

—¿Hacer qué? —sonrisa y mirada de reojo para nada inocentes cuando casualmente el brazo romano del lado donde está Germania acaba tras su cabeza, juega distraídamente con la mano con un mechón de pelo.

—Esto que estás...—entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sexo —responde, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

— _WAS?_ —tono agudo chillido casi ultrasónico.

—Sexo —repite ahora en un susurro tras acercarse a su oído, sensualmente.

—P-pero... _R-Rom_... —balbucea descolocado e HISTÉRICO en un segundo. Cae en la cuenta—. Shhhhh! ¡Cállateeee! —mira a todos sus niños de reojo, muerto de la vergüenza, incluido a Prusia que seguro sí ha escuchado.

Prusia está en estado CATATÓNICO, intente de nuevo más tarde...

—Tú me has preguntado —se defiende el romano, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

—¡Peroesascosasnosedicen! —le riñe histérico.

—¿Y cómo vas a saberlo entonces?

—¡Estamosconlosniños! —protesta —, y... _Nein!_ ¡Esas cosas no! No vas a... _Roooom!_

—Estaba pensando... quizás ha vuelto más de los nuestros... Egipto... ¡O Galia o Helena! ¿Tú qué crees?

—¡¿En eso estás pensando?! —pregunta, fruncido el ceño. El romano se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—Tú no quieres... y no me dejas acercarme a los niños.

Y Roma es capaz de conseguir que Germania tenga TODOS los sentimientos posibles en cinco segundos. El sajón abre la boca, indignado. Roma le mira, sonriéndole retador.

—Claro, como siempre, si yo no estoy o no quiero... —carraspea —. Tú lo que quieres es sexo, da lo mismo con quien o con qué es, pues anda, ve con las cabras afuera a ver si eso te parece bien.

—Celos... suenan tan dulces en tus labios —se relame los suyos.

—¡NO SON CELOS! —protesta Germania en un chillido bastante fuerte, antes de apretar los ojos y soltar el aire —. Eres imposible, _Rom_.

—Aun así —la mano que juguetea con el pelo llega hasta la piel, acariciándole suavemente la nuca y el cuello—. Y celoso, sabes cuales son mis prioridades.

—Ninguna prioridad, ya te dije que te vayas a tirar a quien quieras —se hace para adelante para que no le toque, con el corazón desbocado, odiándole.

—Te quiero a ti —sonríe, mirándole intensamente.

—Qué vas a querer... —sisea —. No hagas esto.

—He venido a pedírtelo...

Germania le mira a los ojos, realmente sin tener idea de cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Donde está lo halagador de saber que quiere eso con él, pero si no es con él, quiere con alguien más? Se revuelve.

—Eres un desvergonzado.

Roma acerca la nariz a él, acariciándole la cara con esta. El rubio suelta el aire de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Que no puedes controlarte...? ¿Tienes que hacerme esto AQUÍ? —susurra.

—Piénsatelo y si te apetece... bueno, no hace falta que digas nada, vienes, me besas y yo haré el resto —se levanta igual de de repente que se ha sentado, apoyándose en una de las rodillas del germano.

Germania le detiene del brazo con cierta violencia, mirándole a los ojos. Él le mira, deteniéndose un momento y sonriendo. El sajón se humedece labios, tirando un poco de él, con la presión elevada y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Y un ligero carraspeo de Alemania, que no puede creer lo que ve, hace que Germania suelte igual de violentamente al romano, sonrojadísimo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, nube y truenos encima de la cabeza. Hasta la respiración agitada tiene.

Roma sonríe, le pone la mano en la barbilla con suavidad, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y tira un poco de él para que se levante. Germania vacila, porque no esperaba eso, sosteniéndole la mirada y levantándose. Frunce el ceño.

Empieza con una sonrisa un poco más marcada al ver que coopera, añade una mirada penetrante junto con una pequeña caricia en el mentón con el pulgar y se le acerca lentamente, humedeciéndose los labios hasta rozar los suyos.

—Sólo un beso —susurra sobre ellos antes de separarse y rozar sutilmente con el dorso de la mano, casi se podría creer de manera accidental al girarse para irse, las regiones vitales de Germania.

Germania da un salto histérico y empuja a Roma por la espalda con fuerza. Este se ríe y mira a Francia y a España. Francia le está mirando entre burlón e ilusionado. España inclina la cabeza cuando se les acerca.

—No te ha dado un beso aún... ¿Crees que ceda antes de la noche? —pregunta Francia, sonriendo.

—Se lo está pensando —sonríe confiado, encogiéndose de hombros y se ríe otra vez.

—No sabía yo que hubiera algo que pensar —Francia se ríe un poco.

—¿Cómo que no? —pregunta levantando las cejas y apretando sutilmente los dientes, sin dejar de sonreír. Francia se encoge de hombros y mira a España de reojo.

—Bueno... —vacila España no muy convencido, mirando a Francia de reojo.

El galo levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla a su padre. Él le mira.

— _Mon pere_... —se ríe un poquito —, creo que aun no tienes idea de el tipo de hombres que nos gustan a nosotros... y tú nos enseñaste a ser pacientes. Eso que has hecho con Germania ha sido... —mira a España.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Roma, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza sabiendo lo que le va a decir—. No niego estar un poco más nervioso y exaltado de lo normal —confiesa.

— _Fantastique_ —susurra Francia mirando a su padre.

Roma le pone un dedo en la boca y niega, España levanta las cejas con ese gesto. Francia mira a su padre a los ojos, parpadeando sin entender del todo.

—No se te ocurra ser condescendiente conmigo. Cuando veas algo fantástico de verdad... no hará falta decirlo —le sonríe.

— _Je t'aime, papa_... —susurra Francia cerrando los ojos.

Roma se ríe y le abraza otra vez y con el brazo sobre las espaldas de Francia, se vuelve al moreno.

— _Hispaniae_... —le llama, este le mira—. Tu turno —sonríe.

España traga saliva, poniéndose nervioso de golpe y parpadea, paralizado. Francia sonríe, poniéndose nervioso por España, y más aún por él mismo, sabiendo con certeza que Inglaterra NUNCA le va a dar un beso. El ibérico busca a Romano, agobiado sin estar seguro de qué hacer... pensando que tiene que... si consiguiera un beso... bueno, un beso siempre es bueno, pero si consiguiera un beso AHORA... toma aire profundamente y se pasa una mano por el pelo, acercándose a Romano.

Romano que está mirando el álbum de fotos que miraba Germania antes, sentado sólo en el sillón individual, comiendo una manzana y sonrojado aun por el asunto "Roma yendo a seducir a Germania" que ha visto con absoluta claridad y atención.

España traga saliva otra vez, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y que de repente no sabe ni cómo acercarse a Romano, pensando que va a empezar a balbucear como idiota cuando le hable. Romano le mira de reojo una centésima de segundo, frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose al libro. Vuelve a morder la manzana. España se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando de reojo a Francia en busca de ayuda, sin poder creer que le esté pasando esto, con unas increíbles ganas de impresionar a Roma.

Francia le sonríe a España, animándole.

El español se vuelve a Romano otra vez, se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, notando que hace mucho más calor aquí de lo habitual, se humedece los labios y se da valor, plantándose frente al italiano. Romano pasa de él a posta, "mirando" las fotos.

—Mi vida... —le llama sorprendentemente, calmándose al notar que no le hace caso, sonriendo dulcemente.

—No me molestes —murmura Romano haciendo un movimiento de desinterés con la mano muy aprendido de Austria.

—Sólo es un momento —se sienta en el brazo del sillón.

—Puedo oler hasta acá tus ridículas intenciones —murmura el menor, mirándole de reojo y sin tener mucha idea de qué, pero sabiendo que tiene intenciones de algo.

España toma la muñeca de Romano con la que sostiene la manzana y le da un mordisco. Romano hace los ojos en blanco y suelta la manzana. El mayor le mira un poco desconsolado, porque no esperaba eso, quedándose él la manzana.

Romano sonríe un poco maligno al verle la cara, mirando a Roma de reojo.

—¿Me das un beso? —pide España sabiendo que le va a decir que no, pero al menos quizás consigue que se sonroje y no es una derrota tan estrepitosa.

—¿Un beso? —pregunta levantando las cejas y chillando un poco, sonrojándose y mirándole. España asiente —. ¿Por qué quieres un beso? —sigue chillando y mira de nuevo a Roma de reojo.

Roma le guiña un ojo a Romanito con complicidad, para darle animo a ver si se calma.

—Porque... me gustas —decide España sonriendo idiotamente. El menor hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Esto es algo idiota que estás haciendo con ellos, ¿verdad? —chilla. España les mira y luego mira a Romano con cara de culpable.

—Dicen que no te atreves —miente.

— _Che?_

—A besarme, como has estado todo el tiempo así como enfadado, dicen que no te atreves.

Romano parpadea y mira a Francia y Roma de reojo, luego mira a España y entrecierra los ojos.

—Que no me atrevo... —murmura. España asiente y sonríe un poco —. ¿Y tú crees que yo soy estúpido? —pregunta frunciendo más el ceño e incorporándose hacia él.

El español sonríe de lado. Romano se le acerca más y frunce más el ceño, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho. España mira el dedo y luego le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que haces para Roma y Francia, eh?

—Te quiero —responde suavemente el ibérico. El italiano se sonroja con eso, descolocándose un poco y el otro sonríe —. Por favor —susurra.

—Eres un idiota —susurra.

España inclina la cabeza y le mira. Romano levanta una mano, se la hunde en el pelo y tira de él para jalárselo y que le duela, inclinándole la cabeza hacia abajo.

—¡Ah! —aprieta los ojos, dejándose.

—Eres estúpido, y te odio —se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, mirando a Roma y a Francia. Le suelta.

Roma levanta un brazo y vitorea algo del tipo circo, seguramente en una referencia sangrienta, pero feliz, España se ríe. Francia se ríe un poco también, preocupado. Él... va a conseguir que le giren la cara de un golpe, a lo mucho. España toma a Romano de la cintura y le da él un beso.

—¡Nooo!—protesta Romanito en el beso, antes de levantar una mano y hundírsela a España en el pelo y besarle de vuelta, con intenciones de ÉL fundirle el cerebro al español.

España se deja porque que pase eso SÍ es raro, mientras Roma se muere de la risa.

—Vaya, veo que _Espagne_ no es el único con ganas de impresionarte —hace notar Francia apretando los ojos. Roma le mira de reojo y le aprieta contra sí.

—¡Eh! —exclama para que le mire al notar que cierra los ojos, zarandeándole un poco.

Francia le mira de reojo.

—Calma, es de mi hijo del que estás dudando y eso no te lo consiento ni a ti ni a nadie —le sonríe. El francés se sonroja un poco y se ríe, bajando la mirada —. Además, peor que yo no puedes hacerlo —se ríe también.

—Les he conquistado a casi todos, uno a uno... Pero es que no conoces bien a _Angleterre_ , es... —le mira pensando que sí que puede hacerlo peor.

—Quién tú has elegido —sonríe y le pasa una mano por el pelo afectuosamente, peinándoselo un poco.

—Es mejor de lo que parece.

—No lo dudo, puesto que les has conquistado a casi todos uno por uno y este es el único que hace esto contigo... desde que medías así —pone la mano un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

—Eso no es verdaaaad —se ríe más, abrazándole.

—Y ahora entre tu padre y tú —pide en un susurro, cambiando de tema —. ¿Qué tienes con el morenito de la casa de _Germaniae_?

El galo parpadea y le mira un instante, desviando la mirada hacia él.

— _Autriche?_ —sonríe de lado.

Roma le mira a los ojos y sonríe, porque además planea hacerle este mismo interrogatorio a España sobre Inglaterra.

—Nada. Le gusto, y le disgusto. Y me odia porque _Suisse_ estuvo conmigo un tiempo —sonríe.

—No te he preguntado qué tiene él contigo, muchacho —le riñe, riéndose. Francia se muerde el labio y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Yo con él? —se ríe un poquito —. Nada.

—Oh... nada, justo —asiente, un poco en burla.

—No voy a negar que es atractivo y si realmente quisiera me lo tiraría, pero es mucho trabajo —gesto de desinterés —, para un premio tan parco.

Carcajada de proporciones épicas interrumpida por un carraspeo **.** Francia fulmina a Roma, que se vuelve al carraspeo, que es de Austria, precisamente. Francia le mira también.

—Mira, justo hablábamos de ti —se ríe Roma.

Francia se yergue a toda su altura y mira a Austria a la cara, preguntándose que es lo que quiere. Austria, que estaba a punto de decir algo, vacila con eso y se sonroja imperceptiblemente.

Francia sonríe con la vacilación y da un pasito hacia Austria. El sajón se vuelve a Francia al notarle y carraspea de nuevo.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —pregunta Francia, sonriendo.

— _Ja, bitte_ —responde mirándole a los ojos, levantando las cejas.

—Pídesela a Italia, como acostumbras —sonríe abrazando un poco a su padre.

Roma les mira a uno y otro.

—No puedo, está ocupado —mira a Roma—. Quiere que le oigáis cantar.

—Ah... Ita... pero... los... —Roma vacila porque aun no se acostumbra al asunto de que no haya esclavos ahora.

—Bien, yo tampoco puedo traerte tu agua, lo siento. ¿Has venido a pedirle a _papa_ que escuche a Italia?

Austria hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a Roma y luego mira a Francia con desprecio.

—No entiendo por qué siempre tengo que estar repitiéndotelo todo, _Frankreich_ —suelta antes de irse. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Será que nunca te haces entender a la primera —replica entre dientes.

—Oh... —susurra Roma—. ¿Qué no era él quién lloraba todo el tiempo por todo? —descolocado aun con el cambio de Austria, que es, de todos, quien está más diferente.

— _Oui_ , y después se convirtió en un tremendo fastidio... ¿Creerás que prohibió a _Espagne_ hablarme cuando se casaron? —responde también en susurros. Roma levanta las cejas con eso, mirándole de reojo —. No me soporta —sonríe bastante orgulloso con eso.

—Eso está claro —se ríe y mira a ver donde puede sentarse para ir a escuchar a Veneciano.

—Seguro te va a tocar el piano y todas esas ridiculeces —protesta un poquito Francia mirando el reloj cuando Alemania le toca el hombro a Roma.

Roma se vuelve sin tener idea de lo que es un piano.

— _Rom. Italien_... —carraspea porque no sabe si le entiende —. Oír. Silla allá.

—¿Vas a cantar tú también? —sonríe poniéndole una mano en la mejilla como hace con Germania porque se parecen un montón y es la costumbre. Alemania se sonroja.

— _Nein._

— _Allemagne_ es muy serio, _papa_... Aún más serio que Germania —le explica Francia.

—Es una pena, tiene una bonita voz —sonríe y mira a donde le señala y busca donde está Germania, quien está cerca de Suiza, consiguiendo respuestas breves y para nada útiles.

Con Prusia al otro lado, entrecierra los ojos e ignora olímpicamente la silla que le señala Alemania, lo siento, pequeño. Se acerca a Prusia, que automáticamente entra en el estado de risa nerviosa, ojos como platos. Le toma de la mano, le hace levantarse, le hace dar una vuelta, se sienta donde antes estaba él y luego le sienta en sus rodillas.

—En el nombre de Thor, ¿qué es lo que haces?

Prusia parpadea un par de veces y cuando se nota sentado sobre las rodillas de Roma, se levanta de golpe, sonrojado, sale corriendo.

—Pero no te vayas hombre, si no me molestas —protesta Roma para Prusia, riéndose antes de tomar a Germania de los hombros y atraerle contra sí —. Va a cantar mi nieto.

—Suéltame —murmura Germania, que aún sigue de mal humor.

Petición que como otro 80% de las veces que la hace, es ignorada, mientras mira a Austria y a Veneciano, repasando algo en unas partituras, Austria le riñe un poco mientras saca el violín de la funda. Y Suiza se sienta en el borde del sillón completamente interesado ahora.

Francia se cruza de brazos, y se recarga en la puerta de entrada a la sala, mirando con aire crítico al austriaco y al italiano.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te he propuesto? —pregunta Roma volviendo a jugar con un mechón de pelo de Germania mientras el austríaco y el italiano se ponen de acuerdo.

— _Nein_ —miente vilmente, tomando el mechón de pelo y jalándolo para que lo suelte, rojo como tómate.

—¿Seguro? —Roma suelta el mechón, toma otro y apoya la cabeza sobre su propio hombro, hacia él.

— _Ja_. Seguro. Yo, al contrario de ti, puedo controlar esos pensamientos.

—¿Para qué?

—No es ni el lugar ni el momento —razona muy serio, mirándole de reojo y sonrojándose.

—Es decir, no tienes ni idea —se ríe y le sonríe a Veneciano, que ya empieza.

—Claro que sí teng...

—Shhhh! —interrumpe Suiza a Germania.

Roma levanta las cejas con el sonido del Stradivarius de Austria y aun más con la voz de Veneciano cantando _Core 'ngrato_. Francia hace los ojos en blanco otra vez, dándose la vuelta y decidiendo ir a la cocina a hacer la cena para todos.

Veneciano se acerca a Romano y le sonríe para que se levante y cante con él. Prusia nota a Francia que se va a la cocina y se va detrás. Romano gruñe un poco sin querer realmente, pero mira a Roma de reojo.

A Roma le caen lagrimones ASÍ DE GORDOS otra vez de los ojos, tras la primera estrofa porque es extremadamente sensible a cualquier arte y esta canción es súper triste. Romano suspira, apretando los ojos y se levanta cantando él la segunda estrofa, un poco débilmente al principio.

En cuanto Romano canta, España se pone a llorar también (dioses con este par) y Roma abraza a Germania más fuerte con los dos brazos. Germania que está considerablemente más impresionado con Austria y los sonidos que hace con esa cosa que tiene al cuello y en la mano.

—¡Tío! —llama Prusia a Francia. Este se gira a mirarle antes de entrar a la cocina —. ¿A dónde vas?

—A... La cocina a ver si hay... A... Cocinar.

— _Italien_ ha hecho pasta.

Francia suspira, pensando que era más que obvio.

—¿Un postre quizás? ¿O ya está preparado…? Ehm...

Prusia se lo piensa y luego mira a Francia, sonriendo de esa forma maligna patentada.

— _Quoi?_

—La... tradición de la casa... —le mira a los ojos. El galo entrecierra los ojos.

—No querrás decir que... —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

— _England_ está viniendo, ¿no? Y...

— _Oui_ , está viniendo, pero _papa_... —vacila un instante. El alemán le mira y Francia se ríe un poquito, preocupado —. Que podría, él... —aprieta los ojos.

—Quizás _vati_ se enfade... —piensa ahora Prusia.

—Si _papa_... ¿Oíste lo que le dijo? No sé si él...

—¿Eh? —Prusia le mira sin saber de qué habla.

—¿Crees que Germania se enfade?

—No lo sé... —le mira.

—Creo que _papa_ estaría encantado de tirarse a media casa —se ríe.

—Es... tío... yo no me... no... no me acoraba que... —vacila y el francés sonríe de lado.

—Ya, ya sé... El más sensual y seductor y atractivo —susurra sintiéndose un poco relegado.

—Seguramente mi _vater_ se enfade, olvídalo —decide sin oír eso.

Francia se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y Prusia se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

— _Prusse_ … —susurra Francia, acercándose un poquito a él.

Este le mira. El galo vacila un poco antes de acercarse más a él y abrazarle con fuerza **.** Prusia vacila sin entender y le abraza de vuelta tras unos instantes.

—Ay _Prusse_... —susurra agobiadillo con todo —. No sé qué es lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

—Yo tampoco...

—¿Qué tan malos pueden ser? Son nuestros _papas_... —susurra Francia mirándole.

—Es que _mein vater_...

— _Quoi?_ —le mira a la cara.

— _Nein, nein_ , no le va a gustar... él... _nein_ , nunca le gustó _Rom_... Aunque se ha sonrojado hoy y estaba muy nervioso así como _Schweiz_.

—A tu _vater_ le ENCANTA _Rom_ , le ha encantado siempre —explica Francia, sonriendo de lado con la inocentada de Prusia.

—Pero... _nein_ , no quiero que me odie... —responde pensando en que Austria va a acusarle.

—¿Temes que _papa_ lo avergüence en frente de todos?

—No lo sé... no... _Ja_ , antes estaba...

—Es que además todos van a estar... Y con _papa_ cerca... —vacila pensando en Inglaterra sobreexcitado con Roma sobreexcitado cerca. Aprieta los ojos.

—Será... mejor que no... —suspira porque esto no es divertido.

— _Mon Dieu_... ¿A estas alturas les tenemos miedo a nuestros padres? —se ríe un poquito.

—No es miedo...

—Ya bueno, llámalo como quieras. Sin embargo creo que podríamos hacer alguna maldad o algo _awesome_ que llame la atención.

—¿A _Rom_?

— _Non_ , a menos que sea algo _fantastique_... Oye, ¿y si les ponemos sólo a ellos dos? —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Ponerles?

—Viagra.

— _Nein, nein_... a _mein vater nein_ —aprieta los ojos.

—Venga, eso puede ser divertido... ¿Si no hay nadie más en esas cual es el peligro? Sólo van a estar contentos.

—Es que... —vuelve a pensar en Austria acusándole.

—¿Ajá?

— _Mein vater nein_.

—Venga, _Prusse_... Si va a ser con mi _papa_ , va a ser con el tuyo —se ríe un poco Francia, abrazándole de la cintura —. ¿Donde tienes el frasco? —pregunta pero el sajón niega —. Pero era tu idea... ¿Qué es lo que te agobia?

—A ninguno... —aprieta los ojos.

—Oh, venga _Prusse_... —se ríe —, al menos dime por qué.

—Me ha reñido al llegar, todos me acusan... y...

—Vale, vale... Venga ya. Podrías echarme la culpa si quisieras, es que imagina a Germania con ESOS problemas, no creo que se enterara nadie...

Prusia niega con la cabeza nada convencido.

—Y _papa_ Roma... —Francia se ríe—, vale, vale... Quizás sea más sano no hacer algo tan definitivo.

Y entonces suena el timbre y hay en esta historia demasiada gente.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Y entonces suena el timbre y hay en esta historia demasiada gente.

—¡Oh! ¡Debe ser _Angleterre_! —sonríe para Prusia, contento, tirando un poco de él hacia la puerta.

Inglaterra está en la puerta valorando por vez 1736 si no habrá sido mala idea traer un ramo de rosas... de hecho ni siquiera sabe a quién se lo ha traído, sólo le ha parecido poco educado aparecer con las manos vacías y no que le importe dar una buena impresión para con Francia o algo, seguramente las flores son para su GRAN amigo Alemania... cuando Prusia abre la puerta, las esconde.

Francia sonríe desde detrás de Prusia.

—¡Ya estás aquí!

— _Heil!_ —sonrisa maligna.

—Ah... —les mira a los dos, nervioso.

—Ven, ven, pasa... —Francia extiende una mano, poniéndosela en el cuello y tirando de él.

—¿Eh? —se sonroja cuando le acerca hacia sí. Francia le da un beso suave en la comisura de los labios e intenta abrazarle.

— _Stop, STOP!_ —protesta, tratando detenerle y apartarle con las flores, sonrojándose.

—Esta... ¡Oh! ¡¿Me has traído flores?! —pregunta con un hilillo de voz y... Efecto Roma. Se le empañan un poco los ojos.

— _No!_ —las esconde otra vez, sonrojándose más.

—¡Me trajiste flores! Ahh, _Angleterre_ —sonríe, acariciándole la mejilla.

— _NO! Nonononono!_ —se aparta más.

—Y si no son para _Frankreich,_ ¿para quién son? —pregunta Prusia. Francia sonríe mirando al inglés, porque sabe que no va a tener respuesta.

—Para...

— _France_ —decide el galo.

 **—** Para... —vacila, volviendo a mirarles a los dos sin saber qué decir. Prusia le sonríe burlón —. _Rome!_ —le suelta a Francia discutiéndole.

—¿Le has traído flores a _papa_ y no a mí?

— _I... NO!_

— _Mein gott_ con _Rom_ , esto no me lo esperaba —comenta Prusia levantando las cejas.

—Eso acabas de decir... Qué barbero... Va a adorarte como YERNO —sentencia Francia un poquito tenso, sonriendo un poco, abrazándole y fulminando a Prusia.

— _I mean... the... the roses... are mine._

—Son mías —sentencia Francia.

 **—** **¡** No soy yerno de nadie! —grita y tira las flores por la puerta a la calle, HISTÉRICO.

—Eh... _Angleterre!_ —protesta Francia yendo por las flores.

Inglaterra se mete a la sala corriendo muy nervioso, pensando que lo de las flores ha sido, definitivamente una mala idea. Francia toma las flores y les quita un poco la tierra que se les pudo haber pegado. Sin mirar a Prusia se va detrás del inglés.

—¡Miren quien ha llegado! —suelta tensito, deseando que Inglaterra no vaya a hacer nada mas grave.

Todos, que estaban felicitando a Veneciano, a Austria y a Romano por su canción, se vuelven a la puerta. El inglés da un salto, nervioso, cosa mala. Francia se le acerca por la espalda, tomándole de la cintura y buscando la mirada de su padre.

— _Angleterre, papa... Mon... Angleterre_ —sentencia Francia, mirando a Roma y sonriendo un poco.

Roma suelta a un bastante sonrojado Austria, a quien estaba ahora abrazando una vez ha soltado a los italianos y se acerca a ellos dos. Suiza frunce el ceño y se acerca a Austria, quiero decirlo, puro y básico instinto.

Inglaterra se queda automáticamente bajo el influjo de Roma, con los ojos como platos y los labios entreabiertos. Austria carraspea, recomponiéndose cuando Suiza se acerca. Francia se acerca al inglés y le da un beso en el cuello por la espalda.

—Me trajo flores.

Inglaterra sale de su ensimismamiento parpadeando, sonrojado cuando Roma le sonríe.

—¿Eh? —susurra cuando este mira a Francia. El galo le besa un poco más el cuello, abrazándole contra él.

—Están bonitas, _Non?_

El británico se vuelve y ve las flores, sonrojándose cuatro veces más, intenta quitárselas.

—Eh, eh... Mías.

— _No!_ ¡Tíralas! ¡No son tuyas! ¡No sé de donde han salido! ¡Tíralas _Frog_! ¡No recojas la basura! —grita HISTÉRICO, forcejeando con Francia.

Francia se ríe un poco cerrándole un ojo a su padre sin soltarle. Roma les mira a los dos, sonriendo con una ceja levantada cuando Inglaterra acaba de destrozar las flores, rojo igual que ellas.

—Ay _Angleterre_ , tan lindas mis flores —protesta el francés un poquito nervioso, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¡Que no te he traído flores! —chilla.

—Vale, vale... Cálmate —levanta las manos el francés, en son de paz.

El inglés le mira con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido. Roma aun les mira a los dos con curiosidad.

—No me trajiste flores y ya... Sólo eran unas flores. ¡Cálmate!

Inglaterra respira un poco más calmado.

—Jum! —protesta dándose la vuelta para ir a saludar a los demás y vuelve a toparse con Roma, quedándose paralizado... su madre estaría muy avergonzada, pero es que es como la mezcla perfecta de España y Francia...

Francia le acaricia la nuca.

—Este es mi _papa_... ¿Te acuerdas de él? —pregunta Francia. Así que Inglaterra se sonroja una y otra vez.

— _I... I..._ —susurra sin mirarle y cuando Roma le da su abrazo reglamentario, se queda paralizado... y puede que le salga vapor de agua de las orejas y la cabeza.

—Yo sí que me acuerdo, no has cambiado casi nada —se ríe Roma.

Francia se tensa con el abrazo, sin dejar de acariciarle un poco la nuca al inglés. Sonríe.

—Se ha vuelto más bestia... Pero no sabes cómo es en la cama —indica el francés.

Roma levanta las cejas con eso, sonriendo e Inglaterra se tapa la cara, MUY avergonzado... Así que el moreno acaba por soltarle antes de poder decirle nada al oído como con Alemania.

—Yo le quiero mucho y me quiere también, hemos estado juntos intermitentemente, siempre —agrega.

—¡Eso es MENTIRA! —chilla, aguantándose de pegarle.

— _S'il vous plait, Angleterre_ —susurra Francia mirándole a los ojos.

— _SHUT UP!_ —le grita y España se acerca, preocupado—. ¡No sé para qué me has dicho que venga para toda esta mierda!

Roma levanta las cejas y mira a España de reojo cuando llega a su lado.

—Pero no es ninguna mierda... Sólo es mi _Pére_ —sigue Francia empezando a entrar en pánico.

—¡Déjame en paz! No quiero saber nada de tus historias —chilla y se va buscar a Suiza desesperadamente, alejándose de ahí.

Francia cierra los ojos y toma aire, temblando. Roma mira a Inglaterra marcharse y España se acerca a Francia preocupado.

—E-Esto... No... —susurra Francia, maldiciéndose por esperar algo mejor. Era su padre, de todas las veces de la vida que habría deseado que saliera bien con Inglaterra. Se pasa una mano por el pelo. Roma mira a Francia y sonríe un poco, acerándosele también —. ¿Decías de hacerlo peor? —pregunta el francés, desolado.

—¿Bromeas? Está loco por ti, hasta te ha traído un regalo —le abraza frotándole la espalda. Francia baja un poco la cabeza apretando los ojos —. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir algo mejor que eso con menos presión —le aprieta.

—De menos pensé que te saludaría normal, tenso... Y no me ha dado un golpe porque se ha contenido, le conozco —agrega.

—Es un idiota —sentencia España abrazando a Francia también.

—Venga, venga... No pasa nada —sonríe un poco mirándoles a ambos y levantando la nariz.

Ambos le sueltan un poco, Roma le arregla el pelo y España le acaricia la espalda.

—Bueno, yo soy el mayor Casanovas de la familia... Sea como sea —sentencia el francés limpiándose un poco los ojos y arreglándose también el pelo —. ¿Donde quedó?

Ambos le buscan, está escondido saludando a Germania de una manera mucho más normal.

—Además le has gustado —agrega el galo en un susurro, detestándole un poco.

Roma mira a Francia de reojo y le sonríe un poco. Francia sonríe también y suspira, ahora sí pasándose una mano por el pelo, haciendo tripas corazón por completo.

—Realmente tampoco es que me importe tanto... —se encoge de hombros.

—Su madre era igual de fogosa y salvaje, todo un carácter...

—Lo que pasa es que es un imbécil —insiste España.

—Todo el carácter del mundo... Venga ya, no exageres, no es todo el tiempo un imbécil.

España bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco. Francia suspira un poquito agobiado aún y mira de reojo a Roma, volviendo a mirar al inglés.

—Aun tienes una oportunidad de conseguir un beso —le anima el romano.

—Ah, _papa_... Como te gusta hacerme sufrir —sonríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo y animándose un poquito. Quizás ya no tenía mucho que perder. Sonríe —. Voy a intentarlo.

—Buena suerte —le guiña un ojo yendo a tomar a España por banda.

Francia sonríe de lado y traga saliva nerviosito, acercándose un poco hacia el inglés, que está sorprendentemente hablando bastante tranquilo con Suiza y Germania. Los tres sin matarse ni sonrojarse. Aun que cuando Inglaterra nota que se acerca, se tensa otra vez.

— _Angleterre_ , ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —pide, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, mira a los otros dos tragando saliva porque sigue tenso, pero sabe que ha hecho mal.

—Si me... disculpáis un momento —pide.

Francia suspira con cierta seriedad, alejándose un poco de los demás **.** Inglaterra le sigue, de nuevo sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido **.** El francés sale por la puerta de la sala, hacia el pasillo de entrada, en un lugar estratégico en que España y Roma puedan verles sin estar realmente enfrente de todos.

—¡Ah! Trampaaa —se ríe España al ver eso, más calmado cuando nota que Inglaterra sí le ha seguido.

Francia a estas alturas ya está despreocupado entre que haga trampa o no. Ya es bastante con que no le medio mate.

— _Allô_... —saluda Francia suavemente cuando se detiene.

— _Yes, yes... I know..._ —empieza Inglaterra—. _Bollocks!_ ¡Pero ha sido tu culpa!

—Sólo estaba ilusionado —admite en un susurro.

—¡Me pones histérico! ¡No tenías que traer las _bloody_ flores! Y todo el tiempo... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡No llevo aquí diez minutos ya me haces gritarte!

Francia se muerde el labio.

—No creo que tengas idea de lo mucho que esta vez deseaba que no me gritaras y que no te pusieras histérico —insiste bajando la voz —. Sólo... Es mi padre y está aquí y quería presumirle e impresionarle —dolido. El menor aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco porque lo sabe —. Y las flores... Es que me trajiste flores, _cher_... —agrega —, y tú... Nunca me traes flores y está aquí... Y...

—No eran para ti —murmura. El galo suspira.

—Sólo... No seas grosero, ¿vale? Al menos por hoy.

Porque Inglaterra también quiere impresionar a Roma, porque si Roma, de todas las parejas de Francia, la que más le gusta es él, es algo muy positivo, pero lo ha destruido todo con todo esa actuación. Francia se le acerca un poco y le acaricia la mejilla.

—¡¿Que yo no sea grosero?! ¡No me pongas nervioso!

—Prometo tratar de portarme bien, pero tú no hagas esas cosas feas... —pide, pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—Jum! —protesta dispuesto a irse de nuevo, pensando que eso es todo.

—Espera, espera... —pide Francia bajando el tono de voz y deteniéndole de la mejilla. Se le acerca un poco. El inglés parpadea y se sonroja.

— _What?_

—Me... He puesto muy triste —susurra sacando un poquito el labio de abajo, a lo que el menor frunce el ceño —. Quizás podrías compensarme un poquito —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Compensarte por qué?

—Por ser horrible conmigo frente a mi padre —le mira con ojitos ó.ò

—¡No te voy a compensar por molestarme para ponerme nervioso!

—No te molesté para ponerte nervioso, obviamente no quería que te pusieras así.

—¡Y qué esperabas que pasara si te pones a hablar con... él de... esas cosas! ¡Además, no me gusta! No le recordaba... así, me cae mal.

—No debí hablar de sexo y claro que le odias y no te gusta —sonríe —Dame un beso —pide en un susurro.

— _What?!_ —pasito atrás, sonrojo.

—Un beso... Sólo un beso y me portaré bien —sonríe, dando un pasito al frente.

— _No!_

—No me saludaste, no hay nadie por aquí... Un beso. Un beso y te perdono por eso horrible que me hiciste frente a _Mon pere_.

—¡Yo tendría que perdonarte a ti si acaso me pidieras disculpas! Y pueden vernos desde el salón —mira y nota a España y Roma mirándoles, sonrojándose más.

—Yo te daré uno de disculpa si tú me das uno —sonríe tocándole la mejilla tratando de llamar su atención.

—No quiero un beso —miente en un chillido, volviendo a mirarle.

—Entonces no te daré un beso. Pero yo sí quiero uno —sonríe.

—Pues... ¡me da lo mismo!

El galo saca el labio de abajo, haciendo que el _lappin_ parpadee y se sonroje más, dando otro pasito atrás.

— _S'il vous plaait_ —sonríe encantador.

El británico le mira agobiadito, rojo como fresa y niega. Francia cierra los ojos, pone boca de beso y se agacha un poco al frente. Y que dios lo ampare. Inglaterra se sonroja aun más, incrédulo, parpadea, da un pasito hacia él y nota de nuevo de reojo a los otros dos, se le esconde en el cuello y le toma de la cintura para llevárselo donde no puedan verles.

Francia considera que de menos escondérsele en el cuello y abrazarle es bastante más de lo que podría haber deseado, le abraza de vuelta, abre un poco los ojos y les cierra en el último instante un ojo a su padre y España.

—Ah, eso no se vale —España protesta y Roma se ríe.

—No seas protestón —riñe Roma entre risas.

Y Germania les interrumpe con un carraspeo. Los dos se vuelven a mirarle. El germano les mira a ambos y se sonroja de muerte, desviando la mirada. Y ambos sonríen de manera muy parecida. Roma mira a España de reojo, notándolo.

—Por Odín... Esto... —carraspea otra vez —, ¿qué están haciendo?

—Mis chicos me muestran las cosas que saben hacer —explica sonriendo.

— _Preussen_ se fue con la chica, y _Schweiz_ está con _Österreich_ y... _Deutschland_ me dijo que les llamará a cenar.

—¡Ah! ¡Estupendo! —España salivea —. Os va a encantar la pasta de Veneciano... ¡y los tomate papá! ¡Son buenísimos!

—No tengo ni idea de qué sea un _tomaetae_ —sonríe—. ¿Avisas a tu hermano?

España asiente y Roma se vuelve a Germania.

— _Schweiz_ me dijo que él y _Österreich_ están juntos —anuncia solemnemente el germano.

—Ah, sí, me he dado cuenta... TODOS están emparejados.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? _Schweiz_ me lo confesó como un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? ¿De verdad? —sonríe y levanta las cejas.

—Pues... ¡Calla, no le digas a nadie! —le urge.

—¡Pero si lo saben todos! —se ríe.

—No es lo que me dijo él —murmura y le mira de reojo, sonrojándose.

—Qué mono es...

— _Rom_ —le llama y este le mira. Germania carraspea —. Quería decirte…

Roma le mira.

—Advertirte en realidad.

—¿Ajá?

—No que piense en lo que me dijiste —desvía la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué me ha contado _Hispaniae_? —aparentemente cambia el tema. El rubio parpadea algo sorprendido.

— _Was?_ —Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose otra vez.

—A veces llama Roma, como yo, a mi nieto en vez de Romano... ¿sabes por qué me ha dicho que lo hace?

—¿Le recuerda a ti o algo así? —pregunta con cierto desagrado, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

— _Non_... Roma es Amor al revés y no lo había notado —sonríe—. Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello cada vez que oigo que me llamas.

Germania abre la boca impresionado... Y el color se le va subiendo poco a poco. Roma le mira de reojo y piensa que ahora él también va a pensar en ello cada vez que le llame.

—P-Pe... Pero... ¡Yonotellamoamorjamas! No te amo en lo absoluto.

—Disculpa, estabas diciendo otras cosas sobre... más cosas que tampoco haces —sonríe altivo.

— _Nein!_ No voy a decirte nada ahora, ve y acuéstate con quien quieras.

—A quién quiero ya se lo he pedido —le guiña el ojo.

—Pues a eso venía, pero tú eres imposible —aprieta los ojos y le da un golpe en el pecho. El romano sonríe de lado —. Te quería advertir que si te largas, voy a ir por ti y cortarte alguna parte de esas que te gusta tanto usar —croa.

—¿Eso significa que sí?

—¿Que si voy a cortarte alguna parte? _Ja_.

— _Non_ , que vas a hacer para que no tenga necesidad de irme.

—¿Necesidad? ¿Sabes? Por eso justamente te odio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta entrando al comedor y sentándose en una silla mientras Veneciano y Prusia (al menos) van poniendo la mesa, les mira de reojo pensando de nuevo en lo cómodos que eran los esclavos. Y Hungría, por favor... La mujer desaparecida.

—Tienes... Caliente eso —le señala las regiones vitales —, y si es conmigo, bien, si te encuentras a alguien en el camino con quien... Tienes cero escrúpulos —se sienta a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí... ¿y? Tú haces lo mismo. De hecho yo al menos voy hasta ti y soy sincero.

—¡Yo no hago lo mismo, no me acuses de eso! —protesta.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que haces con Helvetia, Escandinavia y Kiev? —se ríe.

—¡Ese es otro asunto por completo! —protesta sinceramente, sonrojándose —. Y eso es completamente tu culpa.

—Oh... entiendo.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—No puedo decírtelo, vas a ponerte a chillar.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué insinúas? —frunce el ceño.

—En cualquier caso... Helena. Helena era la más dulce. Y luego Britania, la más fogosa. Qué decirte de Galia que ya no sepas... pero ninguno de ellos tiene tus ojos.

—¿Me estas describiendo a todas tus amantes? —pregunta incrédulo (Chillando bastante.)

— _Non_ , si te los describiera a todos me quedaría sin comer, sólo hablo de mis favoritas.

—Vete a la mierda, _Rom_. Por Thor... —enfadado.

—El punto está en que ninguno tiene tus ojos.

—¡Pues mis ojos y una mierda, _Rom!_ —chilla porque él hablaba de que Roma para él era a quien quería... Gruñe. El moreno se pone de pie y le sostiene la mirada. Germania le mira con desagrado, también de pie, ceño fruncido.

—Y en los labios de ninguno más mi nombre me suena a Amor —susurra mirándole fijamente. El sajón se sonroja más.

—A mí no me... No me hables de amor.

—Excepto tu hijo, él si tiene tus mismos ojos... —se ríe.

—Pues ve y tíratelo a él —sisea con la voz demasiado grave.

—No niego que tendría cierta gracia... incluso con los dos a la vez.

Germania levanta las dos manos y le toma de la camisa con fuerza, levantándole. Roma le toma de las manos y le mira, sin moverse demasiado.

—¿Qué pretendes? —escupe, mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

—¿Te atreves a enfadarte como si te hubieras ofendido cuando sé que piensas lo mismo sobre mis hijos? —pregunta bajando una mano y sacando del bolsillo un cuchillo que ha robado de casa de España, porque podrán haberle quitado su espada, pero uno no llega a ser el Imperio Romano yendo por el mundo sin armas. Germania debe poder notarlo en su estomago.

—Tú siempre crees que sabes to... —se detiene al notar el filo del cuchillo sobre su abdomen, respingando un instante, sorprendido. Su espada y su daga estaban en la sala... ¿Pero cómo podía haber sido tan, TAN idiota? Aprieta los dientes y frunce más el ceño.

El latino le mira intensamente. Y... ¿por qué no?, le rasga la ropa (porque al parecer siempre hace lo mismo y por motivos similares) para que sienta el frío del filo, no sólo la forma.

Germania se lame los labios, y gruñe un poco, apretando más la ropa del romano entre los puños. Roma sonríe de lado al notar el movimiento con los labios, así que sigue rasgándole la ropa, acariciándole la piel con la punta de la hoja.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Destriparme en casa de mis hijos? —murmura entre dientes y se le sale casi el corazón cuando presiona un poco él mismo contra el filo de la navaja, cortándose un poco a sí mismo—. Anda, _Rom_... Hazlo.

Entrecierra los ojos y baja el cuchillo haciendo el tajo en su piel mayor, hasta la cintura... y le corta la cuerda que le sostiene los pantalones, los sujeta con la mano él para que no se caigan.

—¿De veras crees que sea necesario llegar a eso?

Germania sisea con el tajo, pero no se mueve ni se retracta, mirándole a los ojos.

Y yo creo que para entonces alguien... Al menos Suiza y Austria, deben haberles notado.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar con tal de no dejarme ir? —se burla, mientras Austria flipa levantando las cejas, buscando a Alemania.

Germania bufa y le pone una mano en el cuello, buscando poder defenderse al menos un poco.

—¿No dejarte ir? Ya quisieras tú que te cediera mis tierras —susurra. Roma suelta los pantalones del germano, dejándolos caer.

—Me... ref... —bufa porque le aprieta el cuello—... iero ahora.

Germania se sonroja sin poder evitarlo a pesar de las circunstancias, con el asunto de los pantalones en el suelo. Bufa sin querer responder respecto a si quiere o no retenerle ahora. Se acerca más a él. Roma sonríe al notar el sonrojo y mueve el cuchillo hacia la zona de peligro sin hacerle daño esta vez.

—¿Qué te parece si te masturbo en mitad de la casa de tus hijos? —susurra.

Alemania vuelve al comedor con la fuente de pasta en la mano. (Sobre todo que Alemania, el fan del sadomaso, no se pierda esto.) Germania se sonroja y se le seca la boca, completamente seguro de que Roma es perfectamente capaz.

—¿Qué crees que hagan, eh? —sigue moviendo el cuchillo, aflojándose las manos que le sostienen del cuello con la otra mano—. ¿Vendrán a salvarte también o notarán cuanto lo disfrutas...?

En la segunda frase, antes de terminarla. Germania se acerca a él y le besa en los labios con mucha fuerza, bajando la otra mano (no la del cuello) y deteniéndole la mano peligrosa de la muñeca. Roma se deja besar sin hacer mucho por dominar en el beso realmente, para que quede bien claro quién es que besa a quien, pensando que ojalá le estén viendo sus niños.

Y como Roma, España y Francia tienen suerte, justamente entonces es que entra España seguido de Francia y yo creo que un sonrojado Inglaterra, al comedor.

—¿Qué está...? —empieza a preguntar Inglaterra mirando a Austria, Suiza y Alemania que están por ahí.

E igualmente, aferrado al cuchillo haciendo un poco de fuerza con la mano para que el germano esté pendiente de ella, baja la otra acariciándole el antebrazo, la cintura, la cadera hasta el bajo vientre.

A Suiza y a Alemania se les están saliendo los ojos viendo a su padre.

Germania hace un feliz sonido gutural, apretando los ojos, deteniendo la mano con fuerza y besando al romano como si con esto pudiera desarmarle y vencerle, aliviándose un poco al ver que es él el que domina el beso.

Muy suavemente, Roma echa la espalda atrás sin dejar de besarle para que le siga y aun se más obvia la sensación de que se le ha echado encima y además se le acerque más, tocándole por ahí abajo tratando de contenerse a sí mismo para no reaccionar.

Francia sonríe idiotamente, admirando MUCHÍSIMO a su padre, con el corazón acelerado. España da saltitos a su lado, tomándole del brazo. Y Austria querría carraspear para sacar a la gente de aquí, pero está como hipnotizado.

Venga, Alemania tiene la boca abierta, pero abierta ABIERTA, impresionado.

Y aun con el cerebro medio fundido que tiene, Germania consigue detenerle un poco más la mano ahí abajo y separársela al menos un poco del asunto, apretando los ojos y luchando contra sí mismo por no soltar un feliz gemido.

Así que Roma ataca con un movimiento de lengua concreto, justo antes de separarse por fin, bruscamente.

E Inglaterra debe por una vez agradecer también la existencia de Francia, que perdón pero es considerablemente menos maligno que el idiota de Roma a quien odiamos para siempre jamás, Germania con sus pantalones en el suelo, medio ensangrentado y con el asunto en perfecta firmeza.

Roma le mira con malicia y se relame los labios obscenamente. Y a mí me van a disculpar, pero Germania le gira la cara de un golpe para salvar un poquito el honor y Roma se ríe, llevándose la mano a la mejilla mientras los demás vuelven en sí de repente.

Germania da un par de pasos hacia atrás, en la medida que puede y ahora sí es Alemania quien carraspea mirándole y luego mirando a Austria.

— _Mondieumondieumondieu_ —susurra Francia, fascinado.

Austria mira a Alemania y hace un gesto para que vaya a ocuparse de su padre, pero lleva la fuente en las manos y Suiza... no es exactamente de la casa, así que bufa y se acerca a él.

En un sólo movimiento Germania se agacha un poco, toma sus pantalones y se los sube, deteniéndoselos de la cintura y notando ahora sí que tiene la túnica empapadilla de rojo por el tajo que le ha hecho el romano, que si bien no es profundo y en lo absoluto grave (deben de estar habituados a un tajo así a la semana), es un poco escandaloso con la sangre. Gruñe de pésimo humor porque además acaba de darse cuenta que hay un montón de gente ahí.

— _Vater_... —susurra Austria levantando las cejas porque no había notado la sangre, se gira buscando a Prusia para, DE VERDAD, cargarle el muerto a alguien más como de costumbre, pero Prusia ni se ha enterado—. ¿Estás bien?

— _Ja_... claro que estoy bien —murmura sin poderse creer este desarrollo de eventos. Carraspea —. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está el cuarto de baño?

— _Ja_ , acompáñame, puedo prestarte también ropa limpia —propone y mira de reojo como Roma se acerca a Francia y a España y deben estar montando escándalo otra vez.

Sí, seguro, de la peor manera, para absoluta y completa humillación de Germania. Dios mío con este hombre. Germania gruñe, yendo detrás de Austria, rojo como un tomate, deteniéndose aún los pantalones.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —repite Austria una vez fuera, aun preocupado con la sangre. Germania no responde, con el ceño fruncido, caminando al lado de Austria —. Eso ha sido bastante intenso, no le recordaba así... —le mira de reojo, nerviosito.

—Intenso... —murmura el germano.

Austria le mira de reojo y le guía hasta el cuarto de Prusia, pensando que se joda Prusia si le hace un desastre en el cuarto de baño... además igual es de quien mejor le sentará la ropa.

— _Rom_. Pensaría, _Österreich_ , que de todos, tú sabrías desde siempre de todo lo infinitamente peligroso que es y siempre ha sido _Rom_ —indica con absoluta seriedad —. Nunca, jamás confíes en él.

El austriaco le mira de reojo, porque ya no es un niño pequeño y eso suena terriblemente a... lo que Suiza le decía a Liechtenstein de él. Germania gira la cara y le mira.

—Por más absurdo que suene que yo te lo diga —murmura sonrojándose un poco —, acercarte a _Rom_ es jugar con fuego, tarde o temprano terminas quemado.

Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco también.

—No estaba en mis planes... acercarme —responde nervioso, porque aunque es verdad, bueno... no se puede decir que...

—No tiene por qué estarlo. Tiene que estar en los suyos —replica.

—No parece que lo esté tampoco —le mira—. Aunque es difícil saberlo —carraspea—. Aun así no parece que una advertencia sirva como protección —susurra y abre la puerta del cuarto para que entre.

—No confíes en él... basta con eso. NUNCA confíes en él, aun cuando quieras hacerlo —suspira pasando y quitándose la toga, con una mano deteniéndose el pantalón como si la vida le fuera en ello —. Tú... se más listo que él, eso debería bastar.

—Tampoco parece ser fácil —responde sonriendo un poquito, tratando de animarle sin que se note.

—Si fuera fácil, no sería tan peligroso —indica mirándose el tajo que tiene del abdomen a la pierna, que a Austria le debe parecer espantoso y mortal, y a él realmente no le preocupa demasiado.

—Espera, deja que te desinfecte eso un poco —pide yendo al baño—. ¿Cómo has dejado que te lo hiciera? —pregunta y no piensa en lo que dice.

—Trae también unos paños limpios—pide para vendarse, sonrojándose un poco al pensar en cómo es que se ha dejado que se los hiciera. Carraspea.

Busca el alcohol en el botiquín y algunas gasas que Prusia tiene de sobras porque se cae del árbol o pelea con Hungría, o se hace daño cada dos por tres. Así que fue una brillante idea ir a ese cuarto.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —pregunta volviendo, embadurnando un poco de algodón con alcohol.

—¿Hacer? —le mira de reojo aun con las manos en el asuntillo, aunque se le ha bajado un poco con el dolor por andarse magreando la herida, creo que todos mis personajes acostumbran esas actividades con sus heridas todo el tiempo, diosparecenniñospequeños.

—Pues... vas a bajar a comer con él ahí... —explica y vacila un momento antes de acercarse a su herida.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que le arranque algo? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— _Nein, bitte, mein gott_ —protesta apretando los ojos —. Esto va a... escocer un poco...

—¿Qué es? ¿Agua de amapola? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, bajándose un poco los pantalones del lado de la pierna para poner todo el tajo al aire.

— _Nein_... es alcohol —pone el algodón sobre la herida.

Y sólo porque es Austria, que Germania no le mete un empellón de aquellos porque igual le arde. Sisea un poco eso sí, pero se aguanta como los hombres. Austria le mira, aun así, para ver si le deja o no continuar o prefiere hacérselo él mismo.

Germania asiente con el ceño fruncido dejándole hacer y a todos nos hace gracia que sea Austria el que le está curando una herida a su padre, ya que habitualmente Austria no hace nada, ahora mismo estamos cayendo en la cuenta de que está haciendo ALGO.

Sí, pero es que no podía mandar a los otros dos porque entonces no hubiéramos escrito esta escena. Austria se sacrifica... POR EL BIEN DE LA TRAMA. Así que sigue curándole con cuidado mientras recuerda la escena y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¿Qué esperas que haga entonces? —murmura Germania.

—No lo sé, yo solía gritarle a _Spanien_ —responde mirándole a los ojos. El mayor le mira a los ojos también, por un instante, y traga saliva.

—Ya le ahorqué un poco, gritarle sólo... complica las cosas.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—No sé cómo reaccione _Spanien_ , pero este no se detiene a gritos, ni a puñetazos —se toca la herida con los dedos.

—No le gritaba para que se detuviera, le gritaba para que supiera que no podía hacer esa clase de cosas cuando le diera la gana.

Germania hace esa mueca que suele hacer como sonrisa, mirándole.

—¿Y dejó de hacerlas?

—Más o menos —sonríe de lado pensando que al final era él que le hacía hacerlas en público y todo ese asunto—. Es bastante obediente ahora y lo sería más de no ser por sus compañías.

Germania levanta un poco las cejas con esto de la obediencia.

—Bien, ahora todo será más simple, supongo... con _Schweiz_ —le mira a los ojos con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le sostiene la mirada sin estar seguro.

— _Schweiz_ me contó que tú y él... —susurra.

—¿Ajá? —insiste. Germania carraspea ahora, sin estar seguro.

—Bueno, me dijo... el secreto.

—¿Cual? —el austriaco levanta las cejas.

—El... pues el de ustedes... —aprieta los ojos. Austria le mira y piensa en qué secreto pueden tener, sin caer en la cuenta —. Me alegra.

(Es que además Suiza le hizo LA CONFESIÓN a su padre)

—Oh —Austria sonríe sinceramente. Germania hace la mueca de sonrisa otra vez, antes de volver a mirarse el abdomen.

—Bien, creo que con esto ya está. ¿Estas cosas son los paños que trajiste? —mira las gasas pensando que para ser esto la modernidad, los paños son un poco miserables.

—Sí, se sujetan con esto —le muestra el esparadrapo—, y así no tiene uno que vendarse completamente.

Germania levanta una ceja nada convencido.

—Bien, dame eso y tráeme algo de ropa.

—Puedes elegir cualquier cosa del armario —indica dándoselo.

—¿Hay algo que no parezca completamente ridículo e incómodo? —pregunta sacando una tira como de un metro de esparadrapo pegándosela en toda la mano y frunciendo el ceño intentando despegársela y… en resumen haciendo un desastre.

—No lo creo, este es el cuarto de _Preussen_ —responde tomando el esparadrapo y ayudándole a quitárselo.

—Por Odín con esto —protesta Germania dejando que Austria le ayude —. Dame lo que sea de estos ropajes.

Austria corta el esparadrapo a cachitos y le pega una de las gasas con cuidado para que vea cómo se hace antes de ir al armario. Germania se maravilla con el esparadrapo que se pega solo, haciendo algo parecido con la segunda gasa, consiguiendo más o menos quedar bien.

— _Österreich_... ¿es verdad que hoy por hoy son más fuertes que los hijos de _Rom_? —pregunta cuando Austria vuelve con su ropa.

Austria elige un vaquero con botones, pensando que es más sencillo que la cremallera y una camiseta negra de _Rammstein_... pensando que va a parecer un _Heavy_ , pero tampoco quiere desordenar el armario y que Prusia tenga algo demasiado de lo qué poder quejarse.

Se va a ver muy mono con sus pelos largos y su camiseta de _Rammstein_.

— _Ja_ —sonríe.

—Vaya, me enorgullece —y yo pienso... dios, de haber llegado en 1940, Germania se orgasmea con Alemania.

— _Deustchland_ es el más fuerte de toda Europa y _Schweiz_ el más rico.

Germania levanta las cejas con el asunto de Suiza.

—Pero si _Schweiz_ me dijo que él nunca había sido un imperio.

— _Nein_ , pero _Schweiz_ es otra cosa para nada despreciable, es sumamente estable.

El rubio se rasca un poco la barbilla antes de mirar la ropa y levantar la camiseta sin estar seguro de donde ponérsela.

—También me dijo que no era parte de... algo que está en todos lados, que él estaba fuera. Un... como... imperio.

— _Nein_ , no es un imperio, verás, es sencillo. Él está fuera, así que cada vez que hay problemas, a él no le afectan... no es tan poderoso, pero es estable, lo que le convierte en un buen lugar en el que dejar las cosas que quieres que sean estables, como el dinero. Él no se maneja con tierras, pero es el más rico.

Germania parpadea entendiendo un poco. Asiente.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema con _Schweiz?_

—¿Quién dice que hay un problema?

—Él me hizo pensar que... bueno, no sé, parecía estar dándome malas noticias.

—¿Por?

—No lo sé, me dijo claramente "yo no fui un imperio, y todo lo demás no lo entenderías, y no me interesa que lo entiendas" —se pone la camiseta con ciertas dificultades y los dibujos horribles en la espalda.

—Creo que él cree que tú no lo considerarás porque él no intentó serlo... y todos los demás sí lo hicimos, tú incluido —valora y le mira la camiseta—. Los dibujos van delante o te rasparas la garganta con la etiqueta.

—Pues a eso viene uno a la tierra... a tener más gente, y a ser un imperio —murmura sacándose la camiseta y haciendo que truenen un poco las costuras sin rompérsela y pensando que esta ropa es INCÓMODA como pocas cosas. Vuelve a ponérsela con el pelo todo electrizado y mira los pantalones.

—Hay muchas formas de tener más gente, _Schweiz_ es uno de los mejores lugares para vivir del mundo, donde es más cómodo y agradable, sin ser un imperio, las personas quieren formar parte de su casa.

—Mírate... defendiendo tú a _Schweiz_ y no al revés —le mira a la cara.

—Soy mayor ahora, _vater_ —sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Muy mayor, casi me resulta increíble —indica con una leve sonrisa dándole una palmada en la mejilla —. Hay que ir otra vez al comedor, tengo hambre, y se enfriará la comida —agrega poniéndose los pantalones con bastante dificultad.

De repente, alguien golpea la puerta.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

—Adelante —indica Germania, muy acostumbrado a ser él el dueño de la casa.

— _Ave_... —una sonrisita aparece por la puerta porque lleva una hora diciéndome que quiere subir.

Germania se TENSA, levantándose de la cama en guardia, con los pantalones abiertos aún. Austria levanta las cejas. Ya decíamos que esto de "darle espacio al _tsundere_ " Roma lo llevaba muy bien.

—Anda, muchacho, baja a comer —abre la puerta entrando y le sonríe a Austria, haciendo un gesto para que salga.

Germania asiente a Austria, frunciendo el ceño. El menor de los sajones les mira a los dos y suspira, sonriendo de lado, saliendo. Roma le guiña un ojo cuando pasa por su lado. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

Roma cierra la puerta a su espalda cuando Austria sale, mirando el cuarto un segundo. El germano bufa, cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente enfadado con el romano. El latino sonríe de lado y se le acerca.

—No tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso, ahí, así.

—Y aun así me ha gustado muchísimo —otro paso hacia él.

—Pues claro que te ha gustado muchísimo... no te habría gustado ni la mitad de haber sido yo el que produce un cuchillo cuando no te lo esperas —claro Germania, el cuchillo fue el único problema.

—Eso depende, ¿ibas a tocarme como yo a ti de haberlo tenido? —lo saca otra vez.

Germania mira el cuchillo en su mano, tratando de no dar un paso hacia atrás, luego le mira a la cara, tratando de relajarse.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Entonces definitivamente no me hubiera gustado —vuelve a guardarlo.

El sajón suspira, mirándole de reojo y caminando hacia él para ir hasta la puerta, pero Roma le corta el paso, sonriendo. Germania se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada y el latino le toma de la mejilla, acariciándole la cara e inclina la cabeza buscando su mirada.

Germania se resiste unos segundos de mirarle, girando la cara hacia él pero no la vista. Cierra un poquito los ojos con la caricia y los vuelve a abrir, mirándole de reojo.

—Era una apuesta pero igual planeo cumplir mi promesa.

El sajón frunce el ceño.

—¿Una apuesta?

—Con mis hijos —explica—. A que podía conseguir un beso tuyo.

El rubio entrecierra los ojos y le mira unos instantes sonrojándose y pensando que, para colmo, ni siquiera era que quisiera un beso suyo. Desvía la mirada e intenta girar la cara.

—Pero también era un acuerdo contigo. Bésame y yo me ocuparé del resto del sexo... Así que aquí estoy —le acaricia la cara de nuevo.

—Los niños están abajo... y... —aprieta los ojos sintiéndose completamente jalado, como siempre, a orbitar alrededor del romano, pese a sus deseos que a estas alturas ni siquiera le queda claro que sean alejarse de él. Como siempre, se detesta a sí mismo por esto.

Roma le toma de la nuca y le acerca hacia sí para besarle de nuevo. El germano se deja, entreabriendo los labios y buscándole en cuanto le roza y el otro se recreeeea.

Y al germanito se le derriiiite el cerebro sin siquiera preguntarse cómo es capaz de quererle tanto en estas circunstancias y además, de odiarle lo bastante en el proceso. Termina abrazándole de la cintura. Al cabo de que está de nuevo satisfecho del beso piensa en si realmente hacerlo ahora o esperar a después de cenar y seguir jugando.

—Vamos abajo a comer algo —murmura Germania cerrando los ojos muy dignamente, abrazándole aún y acariciándole, de hecho, un poco la espalda.

Roma se ríe y apoya la frente en el hombro del germano, abrazándole con fuerza **.** Germania le recarga la mejilla en el pelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Vas a ganarte un castigo después de rebanarme como si fuera vaca —murmura.

El latino vuelve a reírse, en su cuello y el sajón sonríe un poco, odiándose a sí mismo.

—Además me has tirado los pantalones... eso merece azotes —tan malote Germania. Roma mueve la cara en su cuello acariciándole con la nariz tras la oreja y dándole un besito —. Los leones —susurra con un escalofrío.

—¿Leones por pantalones? —sigue haciéndole cariñitos.

—Leones por pantalones... incluso suena bien.

—Echo de menos mi falda... —se da la vuelta, abrazándole de los hombros—. Mis niños dicen que ahora sólo las llevan las mujeres, ¿puedes creerlo?

—No entiendo cómo es que esto es funcional —le mira de reojo.

—Yo no entiendo cómo es funcional casi nada... pero me encanta —se ríe.

—Siempre adelantado a tu tiempo, progresista e irracional.

—Cuando me lo dices tú, suena halagador —beso corto en los labios.

—¡No es ningún halago! —le deja.

—No tengo ni idea de qué va a pasar ahora pero me alegro de haber venido y haberles visto a todos así... y haber venido contigo. Estás guapo con estas ropas.

—Yo también me alegro de verles, y de que estén bien... aunque no deja de sorprenderme como algunos de los míos decidieron hacer una vida junto a TUS hijos —le mira de reojo y levanta una mano, tomándole del cuello. El moreno le pasa también un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Tú te ves FATAL en estas ropas ridículas... y con esa barba que tienes sin rasurar en días.

— _Hispaniae_ me ha contado que le has confundido conmigo y te ha gustado más por sus ojos verdes y porque no lleva barba —se inventa.

—Nunca dije que me gustara más —ay Germania. Roma sonríe como pavo con eso y baja el brazo del hombro a la cintura —. Tampoco he dicho que tú me gustes —mal aclara absolutamente tarde subiendo un poquito la mano y hundiéndola en los rizos.

—Todos lo sabemos —le atrae contra sí. El germano pone los ojos en blanco.

— _Nein!_ Es un secreto —se hace bolas... dios mío con este muchacho idiota.

—Un secreto —ceja levantada, sonrisa burlona.

—Es... decir —vacila.

—¿Para qué tanto secreto?

—Deja de confundirme.

—No me da la gana.

—Siempre tan respetuoso de los demás —ojos en blanco.

—Has dicho que te gusto —sonríe y entran por fin al comedor.

—No lo haces —protesta dejando de tocarle, bajando la mano y moviéndose para que le suelte.

Roma le suelta y sonríe a los presentes. Prusia levanta las cejas al ver a Germania con su camiseta **.** Germania se sonroja un poco entrando sin mirar a nadie. Francia vitorea un poco a su padre, haciendo la obligada pregunta incómoda.

—¿Acabaron tan pronto? Pensamos que ya no bajarían —sonríe malicioso, acariciándole a Inglaterra la pierna.

—Decidimos que esperar un poco lo hará más interesante —le guiña un ojo—. ¡Y además estoy muerto de hambre! —Roma ni se corta un pelo... Inglaterra da un salto, apartándose un poco de Francia.

—Esperar siempre lo hace interesante, no crees _mon petit lapin?_ —pregunta Francia en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuche media mesa.

Germania gruñe, sonrojándose de nuevo y sentándose en su lugar y mirándoles a los demás comer, pensando que esto huele fenomenal.

Roma se sienta entre Veneciano y Romano #hadicho y Veneciano empieza a explicarle lo que es la pasta y cómo se hace... cuando tiene el primer bocado garganta abajo se le ponen los ojos en forma de corazón y decide que es la mejor cosas más buena de todo el disco que es el mundo.

Inglaterra le mete un codacito al francés. Germania les mira a todos un poquito desolado... notando que ellos comen con esos palitos extraños que tienen picos en la punta. (Roma no, si le consuela... de hecho ya tiene media cara roja.) Germania mira a Austria, a Inglaterra, a Francia y a Alemania... todos con su tenedor, y toma el suyo, como si fuera cavernícola.

Austria le mira de reojo.

—¡ _Vati_ , esa camiseta es una de mis favoritas, tienes buen ojo! —exclama Prusia.

— _Österreich_ la eligió para mí —indica Germania sonriendo levemente hacia Austria.

Austria sonríe y mira a Prusia de reojo, que se queda paralizado unos instantes.

—¿¡Entraste en mi cuarto?! —protesta.

— _Ja, Preussen_ , no hagas un drama —replica Austria sin darle importancia.

—¡No puedes entrar a mi cuarto, señorito, sólo las personas _awesomes_ pueden! —insiste y Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Al final hay viagra? —España se acerca a Francia sutilmente.

Germania le mira al uno y luego al otro.

— _Oui_... —sonríe Francia y no le vamos a preguntar cómo coño lo logró —, sólo para ellos dos.

— _Preussen_... entró conmigo. Y no eras tú el que tenía prohibido el cuarto de _Österreich._

—Lo tiene prohibido, pero para el caso que hace creo que se me puede disculpar una emergencia —responde Austria y Prusia le fulmina.

—¡No era una emergencia, tú también tienes ropa en tu cuarto! —discute Prusia—. ¡Haberle dejado algo tuyo!

—Oh —España sonríe y se vuelve a su plato—. ¿Y _fondue?_

—Viagra hay sólo un par especiales... uno para Germania —sonríe... —... ah, y _fondue_ no hay.

—Niños, niños... dejen de discutir —riñe Germania a los dos.

—¿Uno para Germania? —pregunta España sin entender.

— _Oui_... uno para Germania y... —se muerde el labio mirando a España —, tenía miedo de ponerle a _papa_.

—¿No le has puesto a papá? Oh, Germania... pobrecito de ti —España se ríe.

—¡Pero _vati!_ ¡Es que siempre hace lo mismo! ¡Acaba tergiversándolo todo como si él fuera el que lo hace todo bien! —protesta Prusia.

—Le he puesto considerablemente menos a _papa_... digamos que he dividido la dosis —sonríe Francia malignamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga _Österreich_ , eh? Hay otras cosas que tú haces mejor que él, te lo he dicho muchas veces —indica Germania, sintiéndose un poco más en control con esto.

—Miedica —suelta España.

—Pues... ¿quieres ver la revuelta que se hace si se tira a... _Suisse?_

—¡No se va a tirar a Suiza! —se ríe.

—Entonces a _Autriche_... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tú crees? —mira a Roma, a quien le están sirviendo otro plato de pasta.

—¡Pues que siempre acabo yo castigado! —sigue Prusia discutiendo.

—O que se tire a Romanito, a ver qué tanta gracia te hace —sonríe un poco.

—¿Y desde cuando tú te dejas castigar por _Österreich?_

—¡No se va a tirar a Romanito! —mucho más nervioso esta vez.

—Ya, claro... es completamente improbable —se ríe Francia, volviendo a ponerle una mano al inglés en la pierna.

Prusia se queda paralizado, porque no quería, desde luego NO quería que su padre supiera eso... Austria aprieta los ojos y busca la mirada de Alemania.

—Antes se tiraría a Inglaterra, a nosotros no va a tocarnos —replica España.

—No es _Österreich_ el que le castiga, soy yo —sentencia Alemania a trompicones en ayuda de Prusia.

Francia mira a España con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—¡No me castiga nadie! ¡No es como si fuera un niño! —protesta Prusia.

—Sabes que es verdad — España sonríe de lado para Francia.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo sin saber qué mas decir.

—No va a tirarse a _Angleterre_... ni con todo el viagra del mundo. No lo hice por eso.

Austria asiente a Alemania tranquilizándole y Prusia se vuelve a comer, enfurruñado. Germania mira a Austria con el ceño fruncidillo, esperando alguna explicación. Austria se encoge de hombros.

Así que Germania suspira empezando a intentar comer con su tenedor... y fallando miserablemente para subir un solo espagueti a él.

—¿No lo hiciste para que no se lo tire?

—Y... ¿qué hay de un buen combate de espadas después de cenar? —propone Roma de repente por su cuenta y riesgo.

—Pues no lo hice específicamente para que no fuera a tirarse a _Angleterre_... él va a estar conmigo —Francia sonríe y levanta las cejas con esta sugerencia.

—¿Es-Espadas? —pregunta Alemania descolocado.

—Creo que todos disfrutaríamos más con lucha greco-romana, papá —suelta España.

—Y de premio un abrazo especial —agrega Francia riendo.

—¡Ah, a mí me parece bien, yo soy muy bueno en ello y me gustaría ver como lucháis! —Roma sonríe. De hecho, no, se ríe porque le ha hecho gracia el abrazo especial.

—Nadie lucha hoy por hoy —comenta Suiza sonrojado por el abrazo especial, imaginándose a él mismo y a Austria peleando desnudos y llenos de aceite por el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza y la imagen mental.

—No digas eso, lo hacen en las olimpiadas —responde España con la misma imagen mental... es decir, no viéndose con Austria... bueno, ahora que lo dice quizás un poco sí... pero no, Roma ocupa sus pensamientos... es decir, Romanito, Romanito... ejem.

(Romanito le da un golpe en la cabeza, sólo por las dudas)

—Pues _Österreich_ no va a pelear lleno de aceite con nadie —sentencia Suiza en uno de esos comentarios que son bien dafaq, ¿de verdad vas a decir eso? sí... se ha empeñado.

Austria levanta las cejas y le mira fijamente con esa mirada de "repasa por favor en tu cabeza lo que acabas de decir en voz alta". Suiza le mira... y luego carraspea, pensando en lo que ha dicho... se sonroja de muerte.

—¿Ni siquiera contigo? Pues a mí me da que le puedes —suelta Roma para Suiza.

—¡ _Ja_ , todo el mundo le puede! —pincha Prusia.

—¡Eh! Déjale en paz —gruñe el helvético a Prusia.

Roma mira a Francia y a España al notar eso y decide soltar la bomba a probar suerte.

—Pues mira que tú no estoy seguro de que le puedas, chico castigado.

Francia levanta las cejas y Suiza FULMINA a Roma.

— _Was?_ —Prusia se paraliza mirando a Roma, incrédulo—. Pues... —risa nerviosa—. Pues... ¡p-p-pues claro que le puedo! ¡No voy a luchar con él!

España mira a Francia de reojo con el devenir de los eventos.

—NO VA A LUCHAR CON NADIE —sentencia Suiza enfadado, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta. Francia suelta una risita del modo mjjjjjjj!

—¡PUES ES QUE YO LE PUEDO! —exclama Prusia que no puede creer cuantas veces planean humillarle hoy.

— _Preussen_... —murmura Germania —. Ya sabemos que le puedes, siempre le has podido.

—¡Dile a él! —señala a Roma, que está intentando aguantarse un poco la risa.

—¿Podrías dejar de intentar que mis hijos se maten? —protesta Germania fulminando a Roma.

—Es parte de la conquista y la romanización —se encoge de hombros.

—No importa, _Vater_. Yo me rindo —suelta Austria desinteresadamente y Prusia le mira agradecido, sonriéndole un poco, sintiéndose mejor. Austria parpadea con la sonrisa de Prusia porque no es algo que suela hacer. Se sonroja un poco y carraspea, volviendo a comer, sin hacerle caso.

—Oh... wow... —suelta España al notar eso, suavecito.

—¿Como que te rindes? —pregunta Germania frunciendo el ceño. Austria mira a su padre y luego a Prusia de reojo.

— _Preussen_ es más grande y más fuerte que yo, es evidente que me ganará y si no me rindo, además de una humillación pública me expongo a que me rompa algo o me haga daño en las manos.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que les veo llegar a un acuerdo así —Germania entrecierra los ojos a Austria, tratando de entender esto.

—Elijo mis batallas, _Vater_.

—Quizás podrían eliminar las batallas... son hermanos —ya que estamos dispuestos a arreglar a la familia...

Francia suelta una carcajada. España y Roma que acaba de notar el asunto, le acompañan. Germania les mira a los tres sin entender. Prusia les fulmina, sintiendo que Roma le está quitando su lugar en el grupo y además se burla de él. Y ahora le ODIA.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, este le sonríe al notarle. El helvético relaja el ceño al ver que sonríe y está bien.

—Venga, es que... es imposible que se lleven bien, Germania... es como pedirle al agua y al aceite que se llevan. Pídeles otras cosas mejor —explica Francia mirando a Inglaterra de reojo y acariciándole ooooooooootra vez la pierna. Inglaterra vuelve a apartarle la mano.

—Además, Austria no es el único que es débil —suelta Inglaterra por... molestar de vuelta, creo. Francia le sonríe, mirándole de reojo viendo a donde va.

—Ah, _non?_ —pregunta aceptando el reto.

—¡Tú eres igual o más débil! —replica confiado.

—Más débil... claro —Francia se ríe divertido.

—¡Tienes prohibido rendirte, _Franciae!_ —suelta Roma de repente mientras Inglaterra, por nada en concreto, tararea _Waterloo_ de Abba, ejem... nada en concreto.

—No necesito rendirme... para eso está _Autriche_ —sonríe Francia muuuuuy confiado también aunque le mete un pisotón a Inglaterra cuando escucha lo que tararea.

Inglaterra le da un rodillazo por debajo de la mesa, intentando no reírse.

—¡Entonces ya sabemos quienes van a pelear en primer lugar! —decide Roma e Inglaterra parpadea sin saber a quién se refiere.

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Roma de reojo sin estar seguro tampoco.

—Lo hacíais a menudo lo de pelearos, de cualquier manera —les sonríe a los dos.

—¿Q-Quienes?

—Tú... y _Inghliterra_.

— _What?_ —suelta el inglés de repente, pensando en los aceites que ha dicho Suiza.

— _Quoi?!_ —Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo pensando en los trucos sucios de Inglaterra.

Roma sonríe y España sonríe también, muerto de risa.

—¡Muy bueno papá! Siguen igual peleándose ahora, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

— _Non, non, non_... nadie va a pelearse con nadie —Francia mira hacia Austria de reojo por una centésima de segundo.

Austria mira a Francia sin piedad porque ha dicho que para rendirse está él, así que ahora no puede hacerlo.

—Oh... ¡qué cobarde! —suelta Roma, riéndose.

—A mí no me importa, pero sin aceite ni cosas raras —sonríe Inglaterra, aun un poco nerviosito.

—El aceite y las cosas raras son parte del asunto, chaval —suelta España que sabe que es la única baza de Francia. El galo carraspea, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No... nononono —suelta Inglaterra negando con el dedo.

—Vaya... ¿quien tiene miedo ahora? —Francia presionando, como siempre... dios mío Franciaaa.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! Tú eres un idiota. ¡Si es sin cosas raras te tumbo cuantas veces sea necesario!

—Creo que eso es demasiado decir —replica el francés.

—¡Cuantas sea necesario y hasta con los ojos vendados! —sigue. Francia hace los ojos en blanco, y luego mira a su padre de reojo.

—Bien, lo haremos con aceite y desnudos, no sea que me llamen cobarde.

— _NO!_ —chilla Inglaterra y Roma sonríe.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —casi que aplaude. Francia se ríe también.

—Lo siento, _mon amour_... quedarás como cobarde. Lo más que te puedo ofrecer es que tú lo hagas en calzones cortos.

— _No!_ Pero... —vacila porque no quiere quedar de cobarde, y con calzones la cosa suena mejor... aunque Francia desnudo y cubierto de aceite... aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose.

— _Oui?_

—Ay... estos países de ahora... —Roma niega con la cabeza—. Aunque no te creas, tu padre, era tan… es tan bueno en esto que nadie quería luchar conmigo tampoco.

Inglaterra no contesta y el galo sonríe.

—Bien... entonces tenemos dos que se rinden... ¿alguien más? —sonríe Francia abrazando al inglés.

—¡No me rindo! —chilla Inglaterra—. ¡Los dos con calzones y sin aceite!

—¡Yo te desafío! —suelta Prusia de repente.

—Sin acei... _quoi?_ ¿A quién desafías?

—¡A _Rom!_ —le señala con el ceño fruncido. Roma levanta las cejas...

España, Austria e Inglaterra le imitan. Y Hungría, que aunque está bastante silenciosa hoy, es porque... está enfermita de... tos y por eso casi no habla, pero aun así las levanta.

—Así sea... —susurra Roma lo bastante fuerte, con voz mesurada, mirándole a los ojos intensamente y sonriendo de lado.

Prusia parpadea y se incomoda un poco, sonrojándose.

—Eh... no vas a pelear desnudo con _Preussen_ —indica Germania mirando a Roma.

—Deja al muchacho divertirse —replica Roma—. Ya no es un niño.

Hungría sonríe con brillo en los ojos.

—Vo... cof... voy por la cámara —susurra con la voz cortada de la ronquera.

España se pone nervioso ahora... porque Roma ha tomado viagra y Prusia... es Prusia, mira a Francia de reojo.

—Creo que será mejor que peleemos _Angleterre_ y yo —decide el francés.

— _Non_ , no, puede haber más de una pelea —sonríe Roma.

—Pues entonces pelearemos _Angleterre_ y yo.

—¡Pero sin aceites ni cosas! —suelta Inglaterra otra vez.

—Ropa interior, sin aceite —Francia mira a España preocupado.

—Bien, luego _Prusiae_ y yo, ¿quien sigue?

— _Non_ , ¡sólo va a ver una!

—¿Por qué?

—No hay tiempo para más... todos queremos ir a darnos un... abrazo especial —concluye Francia.

—Lo siento, hijo, no puedo echarme atrás a un desafío...

—Pelearás con Germania entonces.

— _Was?_ —Protesta Prusia.

— _Prusse_... —Francia le mira, con una mirada CARGADA de sentido.

— _Nein!_ ¡Él ha dicho que yo no puedo con el señorito y os está sorbiendo el cerebro! ¡Le voy a bajar los humos al abuelo! —Prusia el necio, Germania debería sonarle familiares esas palabras, porque así suele empezar la mayoría.

Roma se relame, porque él sí sabe que esto es hasta cliché de lo predecible.

—Por Thoooor... —protesta Germania haciendo los ojos en blanco —. _Preussen!_

— _Prusse_... créeme que tengo buenas razones para creer que es pésima idea.

Prusia mira a Francia y luego a Germania.

— _Papa_ Roma va a tentarte todo lo tentable... en público —advierte Francia.

—¡No va a tentarme a nada! ¡Es una pelea! —el cuadrado.

—Papá... —suplica España a Roma.

— _Prusseee_... —entre dientes por parte de Francia, haciéndole ojitos.

Prusia vuelve a mirar a Germania, porque echarse atrás es... no puede tras lo que le ha dicho a Austria.

—No va a pasar nada —miente Roma a España sonriéndole de manera PELIGROSA. Germania entrecierra los ojos mirando a Roma.

—Eso decías con Hispania, Grecia, Britania... —sisea Francia mirando a Prusia y abriéndole los ojos grandes como platos. Luego desvía la mirada hacia los cinco metros.

Prusia entiende lo que dice Francia y se sonroja negando con la cabeza, queriendo decir que a él no le gusta. Roma sonríe de lado hacia Germania.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

— _Rom_... Te dije que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes perfecto.

—No es como que vaya a matarlo o algo así, por supuesto me contendré... ¿O tanta protección necesitas, muchacho? —le pregunta a Prusia a quien le hierve la sangre.

— _Papa_... en serio.

—¡Claro que no la necesito! ¡Yo soy _Awesome_! ¡No necesito ninguna contención tampoco! —grita Prusia.

—Sabía que esto era una pésima idea... —susurra el galo.

—Papá... —insiste España a la desesperada—. Has llegado hoy, no conoces nada de aquí, no conoces a Prusia ahora, está ahí Germania... ¿de veras quieres hacer... esto?

Francia mira de reojo a Roma, esperando su respuesta.

—Germania va a enfadarse contigo si lo haces... —susurra Francia hacia su padre y luego mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

Inglaterra le mira sin saber qué pasa, por qué tanto empeño. Roma mira a Germania, vacilando un poco.

Francia le sonríe al inglés, abrazándole de los hombros, sorprendido de ser él el que detiene a su padre en esto y no al revés. Atrae al inglés hacia sí, quien se revuelve para que le suelte.

—Ehh... venga. No estoy haciendo nada, _cher_... sólo es un abrazo —le mira a los ojos y sonríe —. Me alegra estar contigo, ¿sabes? —agrega.

—No me abraces —frunce el ceño, apartándole un poco aun.

Francia sonríe de lado y suspira, soltándole el abrazo y tomándole de la mano, escondiéndola debajo de la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. Ahí ya no hay protestas por parte del británico, aunque se sonroja un poquito. El galo sonríe más, apretándole la mano y mirándole de reojo.

— _Je t'aime_ —susurra hacia él y le recordamos que vale, ya, esto no es un fruk. Inglaterra refunfuña.

Germania suspira, sosteniéndole la mirada a Roma, cruzándose de brazos. Roma, que ha medio visto que ha hecho Francia, mira a Prusia de nuevo, quien se sonroja un poco. Acto, seguido, España le da un beso en la mejilla a Romano también (el chantaje emocional de los latinos.)

Por primera vez, Roma detesta a sus hijos.

Romano empuja un poco a España, pero para variar, no con realmente mucha fuerza, recargándose un poquito incluso en el español, y preguntándole al oído a qué viene tanto drama.

—Lo siento, muchacho, pero antes he hecho una promesa, tendrá que ser otro día —cede Roma mirando a Prusia.

Germania aprieta los ojos porque ese pretexto... es demasiado... acusatorio. Se sonroja.

— _Was?_ —vacila Prusia sin entender de qué habla.

— _Papa_ está enamoraaaaadoooo —suelta Francia sonriendo hacia España.

España da palmas, haciéndole los coros y Prusia les mira sin entender a qué viene eso. Roma se muere de la risa y Germania del sonrojo.

—¡Ehh! ¡Ni te rías, _papa_...! Leeeee quieeeeeeereeeeeeees... sieeempre leeeeeeee has queriiiiiiiiiiidoooooo~

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, sintiendo empatía por su padre, y preguntándose si tienen 10 años de nuevo.

—¡Es verdad! —Roma se lleva la mano a la nuca y se ríe idiotamente, un poco sonrojado.

Austria también nota la cara de su padre, que cada vez le recuerda más preocupantemente a Suiza... el chico de Freud se pone nervioso con ciertas cosas.

Un tenedor se clava en el respaldo de la silla de Roma, bastante cerca de su cara. Así que deja de reírse hipsofacto, pálido y lo arranca. Suiza hace cara de inocente. Germania levanta las cejas, y sonríe ante la cara de Roma.

—Bueno... y ya que no hay mujeres ni sangre en el futuro... al menos habrá postre —pide Roma intentando cambiar de tema.

—Ahh... _Ja, ja_... hemos hecho postre... _Apfelstrudel_ —explica Alemania poniéndose de pie.

Francia le cierra un ojo a su padre. Roma le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no en vez de cambiar el tema de manera poco sutil... —empieza el francés y luego mira a España — no... hacemos algo para entrar en calor?

Claro, como a ti no te han tirado un tenedor... piensa Roma para sí mismo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta España mirando a Francia.

—En algo... Divertido que pueda... Alegrar a algunos —sonríe el francés en un tono sugerente —. ¡Siete minutos en el paraíso! —suelta.

—Oh —España sonríe y asiente.

Inglaterra se niega en automático. Suiza se gira con Austria.

—¿Qué es eso?

Mientras Roma hace la misma pregunta. Austria se vuelve a Suiza y sonríe.

—Un juego.

—¿Juego de qué? —Pregunta Germania a Austria.

—Uno bastante idiota —valora Austria.

—¡No vamos a jugar a esa mierda! —protesta Romano.

—¿Por qué nooooooo? —España lloriquea.

—¿De qué trata? —pregunta Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

Alemania vuelve con el _strudel_.

—Dos personas se meten en un armario y se les deja ahí siete minutos —explica Veneciano a Roma.

—Una pareja en realidad —corrige Francia arreglando el juego a su conveniencia.

—Sí, en la versión de casa también se juega por parejas —asiente España.

—¿Y qué hacen en el armario? —no voy a decir quién es el inocente que pregunta... Cuentas, querido... Revisan la economía.

—¿Y para qué esperar turnos? —el otro bestia que sí sabe qué hacen en el armario.

—¿Por qué no te explica _Autriche_ el resto de las reglas adentro del armario? —responde Francia a Suiza sonriendo un poquito.

—Eso a lo verás si decides jugar —responde Austria zanjando el asunto, mirando a Francia.

—¿Tú vas a jugar? —insiste Suiza, imaginando qué carambas podrían hacer dentro del armario que considerarán divertido... Quizás actuar como el juego de adivinar con mímica o algo así...

—Os lo voy a explicar —agarraos fuerte que vienen curvas, España se pone de pie para inventarse su versión.

Todos levantamos las cejas curiosamente.

—El juego brinda la oportunidad de hacer... literalmente, lo que se quiera. Todos emparejados, pero... hay un factor de azar. Veréis, nos sentamos todos en círculo y se hace girar una botella que marcará la víctima. A esa persona se le atan las manos, se le vendan los ojos y se la mete en el armario con su... secuestrador, que aprovechando la situación, puede hacerle... —baja el tono de voz a otro mucho más sugerente—. Lo que quiera.

* * *

 _Esta historia es un desastre, pero... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

— _Was?!_ —Suiza y Germania a la vez.

—Ah... yo no conocía esa versión —suelta Prusia nerviosito.

—¡Pero sólo por siete minutos! —sigue España, riéndose.

—No vale pegar —agrega Francia como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Eso de la víctima y el secuestro te lo has inventado! —suelta Inglaterra, nervioso.

—Eh, eh... No es verdad... Esa es una buena versión —discute Francia —. Además imagina que tú eres el secuestrador...

—¡No pienso jugar a esto contigo! —chilla nada más así imaginándoselo todo desde ya.

—Pero que cobardón.

—Pero siete minutos es poco tiempo —valora Roma.

—¡Justa esa es la gracia, Papá! —se ríe España—. Es para pillar a la gente a la mitad.

—Es tiempo suficiente para calentar motores —explica Francia.

—Pero pero pero... —protesta Germania, que ya no sabe ni qué decir.

—Oh... Siempre queriendo ver esas cosas, a veces me pregunto si os eduqué de una manera demasiado... —Roma se ríe.

—¡Demasiado buena! —acaba la frase España.

—¡Mira quien lo dice además! —se ríe Francia.

—Yo no voy a meterme siete minutos contigo amarrado a que... —susurra Suiza hacia Austria. Este le mira de reojo —. ¿Quieres tú jugar a eso? —pregunta histérico, preocupándose sólo con el concepto.

—No es que quiera, pero creo que necesitas dejar de huir de cualquier evento social.

—¡Esto no es un evento social!

—¿Qué es entonces?

—¡U-Una perversión!

—Venga ya, basta de tanta queja que se nos va a hacer más tarde aún. Traigan su postre y vamos al círculo —taja Francia.

—Alemania, ¿puedes prestarnos una venda de ojos y unas esposas de las tuyas? —pide España.

—Yonotengoesascosas —el alemán se nos sonroja, tosiendo.

—Ehm... bueno, es que un arnés me parece un poco bestia así nada más empezar... —sigue el ibérico mientras Francia se ríe a carcajadas.

—Venga _Allemagne_ , por tu padre —chantajea el galo, levantándose y tirando de la mano de Inglaterra, que renuentemente le sigue, Prusia, Roma, Veneciano y España lo hacen también.

Suiza mira a Austria con temor y Germania se limpia el sudor de la frente.

—Vamos —Austria le sonríe a Suiza, quien le sigue casi a rastras, nerviosísimo, mirado a su padre que sigue incómodo visiblemente y sin moverse.

—Romaaaa —llama España a Romanito haciéndole un gesto para que se siente a su lado.

Roma le mira de reojo y luego se acuerda que no le está llamando a él, busca a Germania con la mirada. Romano frunce el ceño sonrojado.

—¡No voy a jugar!

—Yo veo desde acá —Germania bufa, echándose aire en la cara y girándose un poco.

—¡Pero si no juegas somos impares! —protesta España.

—Pues te meterás tú solo a hacer puercadas.

—¡Ah! Venga, o tendré que ir con papá —insiste España y Roma le da un empujón.

—No lo digas como si fuera un castigo —se ríe.

—¡No vas a ir con el abuelo! ¡Vas a ir solo!

—¡Pero es que es por parejas! —protesta y Roma se levanta.

—Me da lo mismo —replica Romano tenso y Germania cierra los ojos.

—Entonces no puedo ir solo —insiste España mientras Roma se acerca a Germania.

—¡Sí puedes!

—¡No! ¿Para qué voy a pasar siete minutos solo encerrado en un armario?

—¡Pues tocándote tú, yo que sé! —chilla el italiano.

Germania está tomando aaaaaaireeee y soltaaaaaandolo.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta Roma, tendiéndole la mano a Germania y mirándole a los ojos.

—¡No puedo hacer eso si estoy atado! —protesta el español y Germania abre un ojo.

— _Nein_ —niega con la cabeza.

—Pues mal por ti —chilla Romanito. Roma vacila un instante y se vuelve a Romanito.

—¿Prefieres ir conmigo? —ofrece y Germania le toma la mano.

—¡Noo! —chilla Romano a la vez, yendo hacia España.

A España se le detiene el corazón un instante y se calma enseguida al ver que Romano va a por él. El mayor de los latinos sonríe y vuelve a mirar a Germania.

—¿Tú qué tienes hoy que no paras de hacerme enfadar? —protesta Germania hacia Roma, sin moverse.

—Encanto natural —le guiña un ojo.

—Y ganas de tirarte a toda la reunión —agrega Germania sin moverse aún hacia ningún sitio.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Vengan yaaaaa! —apresura Francia.

—Provocar celos también es provocar, se mire como se mire —le tiende la mano otra vez.

Germania frunce el ceño mirando un instante hacia abajo, sintiendo RIDÍCULO que su soldado este mucho más animado de lo que debiera.

—Ehm... Yo...

Francia da un codacito a España notando la renuencia. Roma nota la mirada, tira de su mano atrayéndole hacia sí, abrazándole de la cintura.

—Ehm... —vacila el germano tratando de NO tocarle con esa zona. Y AHORA entiende la utilidad de los pantalones.

—¿Sólo con un abrazo? —pregunta apretándole hacia sí, en un susurro, sonriendo de lado. Germania se sonroja, desviando la mirada y girándose un poco para tratar de no tocarle.

—N-No sé de qué hablas —murmura.

—Ven, no te separes —pide sin dejarle apartarse, sonriendo malignamente.

— _Rom_ —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Esto es lo que decía antes sobre mi nombre —tira de él hacia el círculo.

—¡Pues así te llamas! Puedo decirte idiota sanguinario si prefieres —murmura ahora sin quererse despegar, notando que les miran.

—Lo que más me gusta es como suena lo de sanguinario —mete una pierna entre las suyas y se deja caer haciendo que el germano se le caiga encima.

—Por... Odín... —sisea Germania apretando los ojos, con la estúpida fricción, haciendo fuerzas para bajarse de encima del romano, quien se descojona hasta que nota algo raro porque... él suele tener bastante control sobre su cuerpo y poder evitar o no a voluntad cuando otros perecerían en el acto... pero no está funcionando.

Germania le respira encima al tratar de salir de encima suyo y le pone una mano en el abdomen.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Papá! ¡Esperad al armario! —se ríe España.

El germano se sonroja con esto, empujando, moviéndose más encima del romano pensando que además los pantalones medio evitan que se note, pero rozan de manera más incómoda. Roma se deja caer con la espalda en el suelo, muerto de risa, intentando respirar para calmarse, decidiendo mejor dejar ir a Germania.

—Huy dios... mira quien no tiene mucho control sobre su cuerpo —sentencia Francia sin verle nada, claro, pero pensando que ya debe empezar a hacer efecto.

Roma no se mueve del suelo tumbado, seguramente ocupando su espacio y el del germano, mueve la cara para ver a Francia, porque no debería estarse viendo demasiado, así que supone que se refiere a Germania, se vuelve a él.

Francia mira fijamente a su padre. Este levanta las cejas y no puede evitar mirarse a sí mismo al notar que Francia no mira a Germania, pensando que quizás con la falda se ve menos y ahora se nota, incorporándose un poco.

El galo se ríe malicioso, cerrándole un ojo a su padre. Roma sonríe y vuelve a echar atrás la cabeza.

—¿Ves como no teníamos que esperar a después de comer?

Germania le da un empujón a Roma, frunciendo el ceño, sonrojadísimo. Francia se gira con Inglaterra y le sonríe.

—No me dirás que no es divertido cuando tú no eres el avergonzado —susurra.

—¿Eh? —vacila Inglaterra que estaba un poco atontado mirándoles—. Bueno, no empieces entonces —advierte.

—No estoy haciendo nada... hombre, ¡no seas malhumorado! —protesta Francia, abrazándole.

Roma se ríe y cuando Germania se sienta, le apoya la cabeza en las rodillas, cruzando él un poco las piernas.

Alemania es el último en llegar, yendo a sentarse al lado de Veneciano, aun sin entender del todo a qué van a jugar porque estaba sirviendo el pastel y esas cosas. Germania se mueve un poco, nervioso. Veneciano le sonríe, pasándole la botella y las cosas a España.

—Como el juego me lo he inventado yo, yo tiro la botella primero —decide el ibérico, yendo hacia el centro del circulo.

Suiza necea algo sobre que él no se va a poner las esposas en lo absoluto, consiguiendo que Austria le mire de reojo y España nota algo.

—No podemos estar así sentados, crea confusión.

—¿Confusión? ¿Y cómo quieres que nos sentemos, _cher_? —pregunta Francia sonriendo maliciosamente, pensando que algo pretende.

—Hay que mezclarse para que quede bien claro a quien le toca.

—Oh... pero si me separo de _Angleterre_ va a extrañarme.

—¡No voy a extrañarte!

—Claro que sí, ni te molestes en negarlo —sonríe de ladito. Inglaterra se levanta y se va al otro lado del círculo, junto a Suiza —. _Dieu_... es como querer a un puercoespín este hombre —Francia le mira y le cierra un ojo.

El inglés le muestra un dedo y el galo le saca la lengua, sonriendo.

Romanito se levanta, haciendo los ojos en blanco y se va a sentar al otro lado del círculo, junto a Veneciano. Austria mira a Suiza con cara de circunstancias y Prusia se sienta con su padre. Suiza fulmina al de anteojos.

Austria mira a Alemania, Alemania que está bien entrenado, se levanta y se sienta entre el austriaco y Suiza. España mira el círculo entero.

—Papá, faltas tú.

Francia sonríe maliciosillo, mirando a su padre fijamente.

—¿Eh? —boca llena de pastel.

—Te tienes que mover, _papa_.

—Pero a mí me gusta... —empieza a protestar después de tragar y nota que todos se han movido, así que frunce el ceño en un gesto característico de Romano.

—Eh, eh... no te enfades, venga —Francia sonríe, considerándolo impresionantemente parecido a Romano, justamente... y que al fin no le da miedo (al menos eso cree.)

Porque además, el romano está apalancadísimo, se levanta a regañadientes acercándose a Francia, refunfuñando algo que hace a España levantar las cejas al notar de dónde sacó Romanito esas cosas. Francia sonríe, acercándose a su padre y abrazándole un poco.

—Ahora que acabe el juego voy a decirte dos secretos —susurra.

Roma se apalanca sobre Francia como estaba sobre Germania y le mira levantando las cejas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Uno sobre ti, otro sobre... algo... —le sonríe.

—¿Y por qué cuando acabe el juego?

—Pues porque ahora estamos jugando, _papa_ —sonríe.

España hace girar la botella cuando vuelve en sí del asunto Roma-Romano. Y la botella apunta, precisamente... a Romano.

—¿Jugáis a cosas así a menudo? Creo que sería más divertido si no supieras quien va a ser tu pareja —comenta Roma y se queda callado. España se ríe idiotamente.

—Eso... también lo jugábamos antes así, pero ahora no se dejan —indica Francia hacia su padre, en susurros.

—Tongooo —se ríe Prusia.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Salió así! —España se ríe idiota de nuevo.

—¡Novasaponermeesposasymetermealarmarioparahacermeloquequieras! —chilla Romano a GRITOS.

—Pero Romanoooo —lloriquea España.

—Es la regla Romanito —insiste Francia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Venga, no empieces con lloriqueos que si no esto es eterno —protesta Prusia.

—¡Vuelve a tirar! —ordena FULMINANDO a España.

—Pero... —vacila España.

—Eso es trampa —niega Prusia, tomando las esposas y acercándose a Romano.

—¡Nooo! —chilla Romano histérico, mirando a Prusia con horror —. ¡Te arranco algo!

—¡Ha! ¡Más quisieras! —Prusia salta sobre él, forcejeando y consigue esposarlo por la espalda.

Romano GRUÑE mirándoles a todos con el gesto IDÉNTICO a Roma enfadado, en especial a España. Prusia se lo carga al hombro como saco de patatas.

—¡Vamos! —hace un gesto para España, que se acojona un poco con esa mirada, metiéndole en el cuarto de las escobas.

—¡VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE ESTO, _CAZZO!_ _STRONZO DI MERDA! FIGLIO DI PUTANA..._

Roma levanta las cejas al notar eso, recordándose a sí mismo echando bilis cuando alguien hace algo que no le gusta o las cosas no salen como quiere. Prusia deja al italiano en el suelo y saca algunas de las escobas para dar más espacio. España se acerca temerosito.

—¡PAGARÁS TÚ Y TUS HIJOS Y TUS NIETOS! —sigue Romano, insertando diversos otros vocablos agradables no sólo en italiano sino en otros lenguajes locales menos refinados, escupiéndole a Prusia en los pies cuando saca las escobas, y pateándolo un poco.

Prusia le ignora con su corazón frío de general nazi. Empuja a España dentro del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

—¿Quién tiene un cronómetro? —pregunta el albino.

—¿No te recuerda a alguien? —pregunta Francia acercándose a Roma.

Los gritos se siguen oyendo, aún cuando ha cerrado la puerta. Roma mira a Francia de reojo tras un segundo de estar escuchando gritos. Mr. Cronómetro, digo, Suiza, indica que él tiene uno.

—Es IGUALITO a ti cuando estás enfadado —sonríe el francés.

—Nah, qué va —niega Roma y se ríe—. Yo grito más fuerte.

Francia se ríe con esto y no sabemos si los gritos siguen o no. A todo esto, España parpadea dentro del cuarto, mirando a Romano nervioso.

—Mi amor... —le llama suavemente para que se calme. Romano sigue gritando sentado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados ahora.

—¿ _CHE_ ES LO QUE QUIERES TÚ? ¡ _Vaffanculo_ , cobarde!

—Romano... Romano... —se le acerca temeroso y se agacha a su lado—. Cálmate, sólo soy yo.

—¡Tramposo! ¡Artero! _STRONZO!_ —grita aún exaltadillo.

—Shhh... —le acaricia el pelo. El menor se mueve un poco para que le quite la mano de encima y le mira con ojos brillantes aún en la oscuridad —. No pasa nada —le acaricia de nuevo el pelo.

—¡No me toques! ¡No vas a tocarme aquí estando todos afuera!

—Es... sólo es un juego —sigue.

—¡Nomegusta!

—Eso es porque no he empezado —tironcito maravilloso.

—Aahhhh... —gemido imparable, aprieta los ojos —, ¡n-no hagas eso!

—¿Hacer qué? —lo repite y se le acerca más, haciendo que se tumbe.

—Déjame... Ahí —sisea mucho menos fuerte esta vez.

—Romanito... tienes que aguantar que no hay tiempo —se acerca a besarle.

—¡Quítate! —gimotea apretando los ojos, intentando aguantar —. Suéltame —pero el español le mete las manos por debajo de la camiseta, sin piedad, besándole el cuello —. Para, para, para, para.

—¿Qué pare de qué? —le levanta la camiseta y le besa el pecho.

— _Spagna_... No... No se vale... —susurra haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no reaccionar, pero el tirón del pelo es demasiado buen comienzo.

Y ya no hablemos de los caminos de saliva y las caricias. Romano sufre y gime bastante, apretando los ojos con la respiración como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Eres tan sexy —le mira sonriendo idiota.

—No soy sexy —susurra acercándose a el español, buscándole un beso.

—Eres el más sexy de todos —responde besándole.

Romano se separa más o menos pronto del beso, apretando los ojos y haciendo respiraciones profundas, al menos intentando relajarse. Quiero aclarar que en el maldito cuarto de las escobas, hace un calor y humedad HORRIBLES, de acuerdo a Romano.

España le mira nervioso porque como siga no habrá demasiado retorno y decide que a la mierda, empezando a abrirle los pantalones.

—Nonononono... —susurra mirándole de reojo. El español le pone la boca en el ombligo, haciendo gracias con la lengua mientras se los baja un poco, tomando la goma de los calzoncillos suavemente —. Ay _Spagna_... —susurra, deseando que queden otros diez minutos.

—Aguanta mi vida, ya queda poco —susurra bajándole los calzoncillos.

El menor hace un pucherito, odiándole un poco, nadie sabe si por no apurarse o por llegar hasta aquí… Ejem... miembro A en boca B...

Bien... El problema con los latinos es justamente que se toman su tiempo para todo... Así que... Tristemente... Ya es el minuto seis y medio... Y Romano está indicándole a España lo que está haciendo bien. El ibérico no se detiene por nada... porque planea aprovechar la circunstancia hasta la última gota.

Suiza indica por la parte de afuera de la puerta que ya es hora **.** Prusia mira a Hungría para que sea ella quien abra y pueda hacer fotos **.** Ella sonríe y se levanta, mientras se escuchan gritillos de Romanito.

—Ehm... ¿De verdad van a abrirles ahora? —pregunta Germania consternado.

—En eso consiste —responde Prusia malignillo.

—Pe-Pero es que están ocupados…

—Por eso —Prusia se ríe idiota—. Ya verás como salen.

—Abre, venga —apresura Francia, riendo.

Romano pega un alarido con el nombre de España claramente dicho y Hungría se pone ya para tomar la foto, asintiéndole a Prusia para que abra. Roma mira muy interesado a ver, aquello que se dice, curiosidad mórbida. La de todos, que voltean a la puerta interesados.

Prusia abre la puerta y al oír ruido, España, que estaba más alerta que Romano se le echa encima cubriéndole y subiéndole los calzoncillos. Romano resopla sin saber siquiera donde está, claro, como si hubiera corrido... Bueno, se entiende.

—Huuuy... ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —pregunta riendo Francia.

España se apresura a ordenarle un poco el asunto antes de cerrarle los pantalones y darle un beso en los labios. Le sonríe a Francia orgulloso. El galo le hace un gesto de "límpiate los labios" que hasta a mí me da *blush*. España se ríe, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano y se arregla un poco a sí mismo ahí debajo, mientras Prusia suelta a Romano.

El italiano abraza a España del cuello, escondiéndose en él, avergonzado, satisfecho y con ese modo que tiene de "estoy ocupado no me molestes". España le abraza contra sí, sujetándole del culo para levantarle y sacarle del armario. Romano se deja ahora sí, como sediiiita.

España se sienta en el suelo con Romanito entre sus piernas y les sonríe a Francia y a Roma. El rubio niega con la cabeza sonriendo. Roma sonríe y asiente hacia él, positivamente impresionado con el cambio de Romanito.

—Bueno, bueno... Basta ya con esto, ahora a ver quién va. Veneciano, da la vuelta a la botella.

Veneciano se levanta sonriendo haciendo "Vee~" mientras España le hace aun cariñitos a Romanito, gira la botella… que apunta a Prusia, mira por donde, quien se TENSA... como todos, automáticamente, al notarlo. Risita nerviosa incluida.

—Oh la la... _Hongrie_...

La chica sonríe, levantándose y mágicamente se le quitó la enfermedad que tenía ayer. Extiende una mano para que le dé las esposas, riendo. Prusia mira a Hungría... mira las esposas... mira a Hungría... se sonroja y las esconde a su espalda.

—¡Ah no, vas a dármelas o voy a quitártelas! —se acerca a él. Prusia da un pasito atrás y se ríe nerviosamente, de repente no tiene NI IDEA de qué esposas habla —. Dame las esposaaaas —camina más hacia él con seguridad.

El alemán se las mete en los calzoncillos, por la espalda y saca las manos abiertas. Hungría le toma con fuerza de una muñeca y la gira, obligándole a darse la vuelta a menos que haga mucha fuerza. A la vez le empuja contra la pared.

Prusia intenta hacer fuerza para que no le doblegue, pero ella tiene más fuerza… dioses, va a acabar MUY deprimido.

—¿Donde las metiste? —pregunta ella, metiéndole mano en el pantalón, pero el sajón hace fuerza para que le suelte, sin contestar.

—Mira, otros que no se esperan a entrar al armario —suelta España—. Debe ser cosa de familia.

Francia se ríe.

—Veo que _Prusse_ ha aprendido... Como hacer que tu mujer te meta mano.

Germania está levantando las cejas hasta el techo porque Hungría le ha podido. Prusia se sonroja aun más con el comentario de Francia y sigue forcejeando **.** Hungría se ríe un poquito, sacando la mano de ahí, sonrojada. Deja de hacer tanta fuerza.

—¡Anda, no rebusques tanto con la escusa! —sigue España—. ¡Que no pueden ser tan difíciles de encontrar!

Hungría se ríe metiendo un poco la mano otra vez y sacándolas. Prusia apoya la frente en la pared y le acerca la otra mano, como si de hecho es estuviera... dejando hacer eso, no que ella le pueda.

—Eso es... Siempre he dicho que vamos mejor cuando todo es por la buena —susurra Hungría a Prusia, poniéndole las esposas. El chico bufa por la nariz sin contestar.

—Si no te machaco es porque eres mujer —responde a casi gritos.

—Ya, ya, claro —arreo en la espalda.

—Lo sabes de sobras —añade con el ceño fruncido, de mal humor.

La húngara mira a los demás, y les sonríe un poquito sonrojada antes de empujar a Prusia hacia adentro del armario. Se ríe, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Prusia se queda en mitad del cuarto y cierra los ojos dispuesto a dar MUCHA guerra, porque está empezando a estar hasta los cojones de perder en TODO.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella, abrazándole un poco.

— _Ja_ —tan seco. La chica levanta una mano y le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta sonriendo. Él la mira ferozmente —. ¿Cómo vamos a impresionar a todos?

—Ya lo has hecho —aparta la cara sin sonreír.

—Eh... Venga, no te enfades conmigo —le da un beso en la mejilla, pero el albino se aparta.

—Todo el puñetero mundo lo ha hecho —susurra y nota que se le empañan los ojos lo cual es un desastre porque no puede limpiárselos.

—Tengo una idea _awesome_ —sonríe. Él la mira, limpiándose la cara con el hombro, sin poder —. ¿Donde están las llaves? —pregunta ella sonriendo un poco y levanta una mano, limpiándole los ojos. Prusia aparta la cara y se aparta de ella.

—Ah, sí, claro, además _Preussen_ no pudo aguantar y tuvieron que quitárselas, una mierda —responde.

—No... El _awesome_ Prusia consiguió quitárselas y ponérmelas a mí —sonríe un poco volviendo a tirar de él.

—¿Crees que son idiotas? —le da un empujón con el hombro y se sienta en el suelo.

—Has tenido mala suerte hoy, eso es todo... —se sienta junto a él.

—¡Tsk, sí, claro, venga hombre! ¿Crees que yo soy idiota? Ni siquiera me han dejado enfrentarme a _Rom_ como si tuvieran miedo de que me fuera a romper o algo así. Y por supuesto _Schweiz_ que no podía perder la oportunidad de recordarles a todos que sólo soy tu segundo plato, o el señorito y _West_ , dejando claro cuál es mi nivel de credibilidad y autoridad... todo el tiempo es lo mismo —se hace bolita, porque hay muchas, muchas veces que se siente perdedor, pero nunca tanto como ahora—. ¿Sabes? Yo soy el mayor... no sé si acaso alguien lo recuerda.

—Tú eres el _awesome_ Prusia, y siempre lo serás... Has conseguido que tu hermanito sea el que trabaja, y le robaste la chica a tu peor enemigo... Y no sé por qué no te dejaron pelear con Roma, pero algo me dice que no tiene que ver con tu fuerza.

—No seas ingenua, ni siquiera me reconoce como parte del país, no soy más que como ellos, sólo que ni quiera tuve fuerza para desaparecer... y en cuanto a ti, sólo viniste cuando las cosas te fueron mal con el señorito... ¿y a ver por qué no iban a dejarme si no? ¿Sabes? No sé cantar como _Italien_ o _Spanien_ , no sé administrar el dinero como _Deutschland_ o _Schweiz_ , ni siquiera sé disparar con _Schweiz_... sólo sé... lavar calzoncillos y recibir golpes hasta de las mujeres.

—¡Y dominaste media Europa por años! Casi nos matas a mí y a _Ausztria_ , a mí no me vengas a intentar asustar con esa historia de que eres un cualquiera y no eres _awesome_... —se muerde el labio —, lo tuyo y lo mío pasó cuando pasó por muchas razones tontas e intereses —suspira —. Tú eres el único realmente divertido de esta familia, y eres orgulloso, bien hecho, leal con tus amigos, los sacas de líos todo el rato y consigues SIEMPRE que nadie se aburra. Son un montón de características que no se valoran... Pero…

—¿Mis amigos? ¿Cuáles? ¿Los que EVIDENTEMENTE prefieren a su padre que les entiende y les sigue y no me han hecho caso en todo el día? _Ungarn_ , _Österreich_ también dominó la _verdamnt_ Europa por años.

—Todo el mundo dominó Europa en algún momento, son altas y bajas... ¡Y no me digas que cuales amigos! ¡ _Poroszorszag_ , tú eres _AWESOME_ , eres el MÁS _awesome_ de todos!

—Es difícil sentírselo ahora —susurra, apretando las piernas contra sí.

—Para mí lo has sido siempre —se le acerca un poco más. Prusia se revuelve y bufa, porque no se lo cree —. ¡Heeey! Claro que sí... ¿Por qué crees que sigo en esta casa?

—Porque _West_ lo paga todo… y para que yo no mate al señorito, seguramente —añade, apartando la cara.

—Tú no crees nada de esas cosas, deja de decir tonterías —le empuja un poquito —. ¡No puedo creer que me hagas explicarte por qué eres _awesome_!

—Yo no puedo creer que no puedas decir ni una sola cosa —se pone de pie otra vez con dificultades, tirando algunos botes, con el corazón acelerado.

—Eres mucho más fuerte que _Ausztria_ , más ingenioso que tu hermano, mucho más sociable y agradable que _Svájc_. Además de hacerme feliz y ser divertido... Ah, y ser sumamente atractivo.

El sajón se sorbe los mocos y se sonroja un poco. Hungría se levanta también.

—Eres divertido, tú no me pides que sea una dama y que me comporte así, tú me dejas tirarte al suelo y morderte y pegarte... No quieres que sea alguien que no soy —se le acerca. Prusia se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poquito más —. Además contigo no tengo que cuidarme de no romperte nada —sonríe.

—¡Ni siquiera puedes romperme nada! —replica más confiado.

—E hiciste el amor conmigo sobre el PIANO —se ríe.

Él levanta las cejas porque se había olvidado de eso... aunque no sea algo que pueda contarle a su padre.

—Y deben haber pasado como seis minutos... —indica preocupada, dándole un besito rápido en los labios.

—Así que te he ganado —responde sonriendo un poco, aunque aún tiene los ojos sucios de lágrimas.

—Eso es injusto —levanta una mano y le limpia la cara con la manga de la blusa. El chico cierra los ojos, dejándola —. Te quiero, _Poroszorszag_ —susurra sinceramente.

El alemán sonríe y se le acerca para abrazarla sin poder... Ella es quien le abraza a él, sonriendo, y ahí es cuando se abre la puerta. Veneciano, que es quien la ha abierto esta vez, ya que Aceite no dice, levanta las cejas. Hungría se ríe.

—Esto es lo que es saber controlarse —declara sonriendo. Prusia le sonríe a Hungría.

—Y no es tan fácil cuando tienes contigo a la chica más _awesome_ , pero yo soy el más _awesome_ de todos, así que no hay manera —confiado de nuevo.

Germania levanta las cejas. España mira a Francia de reojo pensando que... algo tiene que haber pasado. Por dios, Prusia se desmaya con sólo mencionarle los pechos de Hungría... Veneciano saca las llaves del bolsillo de Prusia donde este le dice que las tiene y le suelta, tampoco seguro de este asunto.

Francia también levanta las cejas sorprendido, mirando a España.

—No... Esperábamos menos de ti, _Pruusse_ —le sonríe un poco como medida precautoria, ligeramente preocupado... Le escruta mirándole a la cara, notándole los ojitos un poco tristes.

—¿Es que no te gusta la chica? —pregunta Roma sin entender, porque considera a Hungría bastante bonita de algún modo salvaje.

Prusia frunce el ceño a eso, y cuando Veneciano le suelta, toma a Hungría y le mete un morreo hasta tirándole la espalda hacia atrás. Hungría levanta las cejas y le deja hacer, abrazándole del cuello. Roma sonríe y asiente porque este final le gusta más.

—Wooooo! —grita Francia levantando los brazos y animándole.

Germania levanta las cejas otra vez y se sonroja un poco.

Y España grita también claro...

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Para cuando Prusia se separa, ya vuelve a estar un poco sonrojado, pero más feliz. Hungría se ríe sonrojadita, mirando a los demás.

Prusia se vuelve a su sitio, junto a su padre... sin mirar a Francia ni a España. Francia frunce el ceño un poquito y mira a España, que le mira también sin entender qué pasa.

— _Prusse_ , _cher_... ahora tú da la vuelta a la botella —pide Francia.

Así que Prusia se va a hacerlo. Sale la botella y señala a Francia. Inglaterra no se entera por estar hablando con Suiza.

—¿A mí? Oh, _Mon Dieu_... —sonríe Francia y mira al inglés mientras se levanta.

— _What?_ Yo no... —empieza a protestar, sonrojándose al notar que Francia se levanta, aun sin caer en qué por una vez no ha tenido mala suerte.

—Tú tienes que meterme al armario, siete minutos a hacer tus perversiones.

— _Wha... what?_ —mira la botella—. Pues ya te puedes meter tú solo.

—No voy a meterme solo, tienes que meterte tú conmigo, tú eres mi pareja.

—¡Yo no soy tu pareja! —chillido.

Francia le mira a los ojos ateeeentamente e Inglaterra, que sigue sonrojado, traga saliva.

—Vaya... Siempre pensé que eras listo —indica dándose la vuelta hacia Veneciano. El británico parpadea.

—¡Ni te atrevas a llamarme tonto, _Frog!_ ¡Cuando todos saben que tú eres el más tonto!

—Claro... Yo soy el tonto y tú eres el que rechaza la posibilidad de meterte a un armario con su peor enemigo amarrado.

 **—** ¿Y qué iba a hacer, vencerte? ¡No necesito que estés en un armario ni atado para ello!

Francia se gira a Veneciano con las dos manos en la espalda para que le ponga las esposas.

—Sí es tonto, ¿lo ven? —sonríe de lado. Veneciano se las pone, sonriendo.

—Además has dicho que no vale pegar.

—Tonto como pocos —se ríe un poco, en burla.

—¡Tú eres más tonto! —se le acerca con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo —le cierra un ojo a su padre.

—Da igual lo que... —Inglaterra sale de su embrujo un poco al notar que Francia desvía la mirada. Roma le sonríe y le hace un gesto con las cejas para que se vuelva.

—Lo que, _quoi?_ —pregunta el francés volviendo a mirar al inglés.

—Lo que tú creas —sentencia.

—No es de creer, es de aprovechar. _Suisse, Mon petit... Sil vous plait_... Toma bien el tiempo —camina solito al armario.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no necesito que estés encadenado para aprovechar para vencerte! —se va detrás.

—Vencerme... _Oui_. Ábreme la puerta.

— _Yes!_ ¡Vencerte! —abre la puerta.

—¿Vencerme en qué? —pregunta entrando al armario.

—¡En cualquier cosa! —entra detrás.

—Cierra la puerta —susurra cambiando el tono de voz.

El inglesito parpadea, notando donde están. Francia sonríe humedeciéndose los labios

— _No! Wait!_ —Inglaterra se pone nervioso y se va a la puerta.

—Tarde... Si sales yo gano.

— _What?_ —se vuelve.

—Si sales... Será evidente que no sabes seducirme, entre otras cosas.

—¡No quiero seducirte! —chilla.

—Mmmmm... _Angleterre_... Esas manos... —grita Francia repentinamente, y es difícil no creerle que no es Realmente que esté excitado.

Inglaterra da un paso atrás y se cae con un cubo de fregar en el que pone el pie, haciendo un desastre, rojo como un tomate.

—Ahhhh! _Angleterreeee_... —otra vez.

— _NOOOO!_ _SHUTUP! SHUTUP!_ —se levanta y le salta encima, tapándole la boca con las manos, perdón. Francia se calla, claro, mirándole a los ojos intensamente —. ¿Qué te crees que haces?

—Al menos pretendo que haces algo —susurra.

— _Why_?

—Porque no haces nada.

—¡Porque no quiero!

—¿Por? —el latino suspira.

—Porque tú quieres... ¡Y aun quiero menos si haces un espectáculo!

—¿Ni siquiera vas a tocarme? —pregunta otra vez agobiado —. Estamos en un maldito armario, nadie nos ve.

El conejito niega.

—Bien —dobla las piernas y se resbala hasta el suelo.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas. El galo aprieta los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? —pregunta el de ojos verdes en un tono un poco más dulce.

—Nada, no pasa nada —responde suavemente. Inglaterra le mira porque no se lo cree —. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir hoy seducirte a ti... —murmura.

— _What?_

—Siete minutos en el paraíso y tengo que INVENTAR que estás haciendo algo...

—Llevamos aquí treinta segundo _Frog_ , ¿puedes calmarte? —protesta.

—Aún así... Treinta buenos segundos, mira lo que consiguió _Espagne_... O todos están babeando por _papa_ y tú... —suspira.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú también estás embobado con él...

— _What?_ —levanta las cejas porque esa no se la esperaba.

—Ni siquiera me digas que no.

— _Of course not!_ ni siquiera me cae bien —se sonroja un poco, lo siento Francia. El galo aprieta los ojos más con el tono de la negación.

—No me vengas a decir esto, _Angleterre, s'il vous plait..._ No a mí, ni ahora...

—¡Pues tú me acusas! —se defiende.

—Da lo mismo lo que haga... Acuso al mundo. Le acuso a él.

—¿Qué te pasa entonces? —se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, pensando que está pasando el tiempo.

—Que lo odio, porque es el centro de atención y el que seduce y te pone nervioso hasta a ti.

—¡No me pone nervioso! ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

—Que eso es lo que hago yo... Yo seduzco yo les pongo nerviosos, yo soy el sensual... O era al menos. _Mon Dieu_ , ni siquiera me has tocado y llevamos como tres minutos en el maldito armario.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a tocarte —responde nerviosito con la otra parte.

—Pues vale... No me toques —se hace bolita. El menor le mira, nervioso —. No debimos jugar a esto.

—Tú lo propusiste... la verdad, cada vez tengo menos ganas.

Francia levanta la vista y le mira con esto bastante desconsolado.

—Pensé que sería... —se muerde el labio para no sollozar y traga saliva.

— _What?_

—Divertido y sensual y... —se calla.

—Como va a ser divertido y... —vacila—. ¡Si estás histérico!

—¿Pues cómo no voy a estarlo, si todo el mundo está oyendo como es que no quieres siquiera tocarme? —escupe de vuelta.

—Pues es que no sé a qué jueguen los demás pero no voy a hacerlo... ¿y cuál es el _bloody_ problema?

—Yo soy _France_ , yo debería poder conseguir... ¡Y está _Espagne_ y _papa_ allá afuera! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¡Porque no es una _bloody_ competición! ¿Y sólo porque te estás centrando más en ello que... quieres jugar con ellos o conmigo, _France_?

El francés traga saliva con esta pregunta.

—Contigo —susurra.

—No, no es verdad, tú eres el que está embobado.

—¡Quiero que él vea cómo jugamos y que soy maravilloso y hago las cosas como él las hace!

—Así que no quieres jugar conmigo —deduce, cambiando el peso de pie.

—También quiero jugar contigo... ¡Quiero que tú me ayudes a impresionarle, y tú te niegas!

—No, tú te niegas. ¡Tú eres el que se empeña en que las cosas sean como él las hace en vez de hacerlas como tú las haces!

El galo vacila con eso.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo es que las hago —responde sinceramente.

— _My frog_... —vacila y se sonroja—. Juega conmigo a discutir, a llevarnos la contraria, a... —aparta la vista—… coquetear, dice él. Pero tú estás tan enfocado que hasta se te ha olvidado. Tú nunca habrías hecho un drama porque no hago lo que tú quieres, por la reina, ¿de qué sirve que estés encadenado si igual hago lo que quieres? ¡Se supone que tengo que forzarte o algo!

Francia traga saliva notando que lo único que quiere, desesperadamente, es conseguir hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para impresionar a su padre y ni siquiera ha tratado de pensar en cómo es que habitualmente suele conseguirlo. Aprieta los ojos.

—¡Y no sólo te olvidas de jugar conmigo, te olvidas de quién soy yo! No sé si crees que soy idiota o que solo sé seguirte en lo que tú mandes... mírame, _France._ _I'm the bloody british empire! I ruled the bloody seven seas!_ Sé qué hacer contigo. ¡Si sólo hubieras olvidado toda esa mierda para jugar conmigo, habrías notado que lo que pretendía era obligarte a que me tocaras tú a mí! —confiesa y Francia aprieta más los ojos con esto.

—Yo... No... Estoy pensando bien nada —susurra.

—No me gusta.

—Ya, claro...

—No, es en serio, no me gusta esto. No cuentes conmigo.

—Oh...

—No soy un muñeco de feria al qué exhibir. ¿Quieres impresionar a tu padre? Estupendo, ve y cocínale alguna de tus... mierdas, pero a mí vienes por mí. No por él.

El galo se hace un poco más bolita con esto, porque le parece extremadamente duro.

—Puede ser que con esto, tú consigas impresionarle a él más que nadie.

Inglaterra se da la vuelta y se va a la puerta, considerando además que ya han pasado como cinco minutos. Le mira de reojo con eso.

—Siempre has sabido bien cómo ponerme en mi lugar y bajarme los pies a la tierra

El británico se sonroja.

—Probablemente esa sea la causa por la cual, desde que mido menos de un metro estoy completamente enamorado de ti... Y todas las otras personas que han pasado por mi cama han tenido un maldito problema.

Inglaterra se sonroja más y vacila, como siempre con sus problemas, queriendo creerle sin dejarse hacerlo.

—Ninguna eres tú... —concluye al ver que evidentemente no pregunta —. Venga ya... Sal —el decadente. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y vacila —. Probablemente queden como veinte segundos además...

El menor aprieta los ojos, se acerca y le besa. Francia, tomado por sorpresa, le besa de vuelta suavemente en un beso en lo absoluto sexual, que es exactamente lo que el _lappin_ recibe.

Y Hungría les abre la puerta. Francia se separa un poquito porque este beso es suyo, no de los demás. Inglaterra se sonroja, apartando la vista y relamiéndose un poco.

— _Je t'aime_... —susurra Francia mirando al inglés, sólo para que él lo oiga.

Inglaterra se sonroja más, medio escondido, mientras Veneciano le quita a Francia las esposas. El galo levanta las manos y le acaricia el pelo, abrazándole un poco.

—¡Suéltame, _Frog!_ —protesta removiéndose... pero ni suficiente.

— _Non_ , no voy a soltarte —asegura sonriendo un poquito y poniéndose de pie.

—Eres el más tonto y el más pesado y el más todo —protesta sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que este se parece más a Francia y le ha hecho caso.

— _Oui_ , un idiota por completo por quererte —insiste sin dejar de abrazarle, acercándose a él y besándole en los labios.

—Whaaaa —protesta, intentando huir.

—¡Eh! ¡Que ya se han pasado los siete minutos! —suelta España al ver que no salen.

—Ni con siete años nos sería suficiente jamás... —le grita a España, tirando de Inglaterra a la puerta y mirándole, sin soltar el abrazo —. Pero imagínate... Siete años encerrado contigo y tu feo suéter de rombos ahí adentro... Podría morirme —le dice al inglés en confidencia, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¡Si tuviera que estar siete años contigo en un cuarto no ibas a vivir por más de siete segundos! —replica Inglaterra.

—Es probable que me suicidara antes, tienes razón... Y tú lo harías unos instantes después, a la Romeo y Julieta —salen del armario, con Francia aún abrazando al inglés aunque el menor no quiera.

—¡Yo no me suicidaría! ¡Yo te mataría a ti y luego bailaría sobre tu tumba!

—En tu feliz mundo de fantasía... _Cher_ , si ni siquiera eres capaz de dar un beso, ¿cómo vas a matarme? Se necesitaría fuerza, decisión y contacto físico.

—Con veneno —sonrisa de _está todo planeado_ —. Y luego haría el agujero más profundo y te pegaría fuego y te echaría dentro cara abajo por si acaso resucitaras y escarbaras, tú mismo te enterraras más y luego echaría sal sobre la tierra que te cubriera.

—Anda, que dulce —se burla España.

—Veo que has pensado en ello detalladamente —sonríe el francés, sentándose al lado de Inglaterra aún sin mirar a España.

Germania levanta las cejas pensando que... Ciertamente... No es como que él no haya planeado muertes dolorosas para Roma. Este se descojona.

—Eres igual que tu madre... ella decía que me cortaría a chachitos y me daría a comer a los lobos y luego mataría a los lobos por si acaso —le explica a Inglaterra entre risas. Francia sonríe, ahora sí mirando a su padre.

—Esta es la versión mejorada... —susurra cerrándole un ojo.

—Pues... ¡seguro ella lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido tan problemático! —replica Inglaterra.

—Yo, de verdad, nunca lo he encontrado tan problemático como tú siempre lo pones —agrega Francia, riendo.

—¡Es por la guerra! _Git!_ —responde Inglaterra.

—Ah, sí, ella decía también algo parecido... decía que si me mataba iba a tener que cuidar a todos mis huérfanos y seguro su pequeño se comía a los míos... me encantaría que viera que yo tenía razón —sigue Roma.

—¿Que tú tenías razón? ¿En qué? —pregunta Francia mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Pues sobre quién se come a quién —le guiña un ojo.

—Ah, _Non_ , no dudes ni un segundo que _Angleterre_ también me come a mí... —se ríe un poco, pasándole al inglés una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra se sonroja porque no saben en qué registro están hablando y ese comer suena a otra cosa.

—No creo que de la manera que ella pronosticaba —se ríe Roma.

—Yo creo que en el fondo ella temía claramente la manera en la que podía resultar... Pero vale, engañémonos como ellos y _oui_ , no era de la manera pronosticada —responde el galo, acercándose a Inglaterra y metiéndole un poco de mano en el culo, de manera bastante discreta y en un ángulo en que sólo Inglaterra puede sentirlo.

—Siempre fue muy... lista —concede Roma cuando Inglaterra pega un salto y se están jugando un golpe —. ¿Verdad que sí? —le pregunta a Germania.

Germania se sonroja un poquito y desvía la mirada.

—Ah, la prueba del crimen —se ríe Roma al notar el sonrojo.

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Germania. Inglaterra frunce el ceño sin entender a qué se refiere.

—¡Dejad en paz a _my mother!_ —protesta.

Germania hace un gruñido imperceptible hacía Roma

—¿Cual crimen? —pregunta Francia suspicaz mirando a España de reojo.

—¡Vale! ¡Ahora tiro yo! —suelta Roma porque a veces alguien podría pensar que se quedó en la edad mental de diez años... y se equivocaría por cuatro, ya que en realidad se quedó en los seis.

Pero es que la gente en esa época crecía muy rápido **…** muy rápido... Y sin darles tiempo a sentar cabeza.

España mira a Francia de reojo sin estar muy seguro y Germania agradece plenamente el cambio de tema.

— _Non, Non, Non_... ¿Cual crimen? —presiona Francia mirando a Germania.

Ok... Germania deja de agradecer tanto.

—Ah, que te lo cuente él —Roma espera para tirar con la botella en la mano, el cabrón.

—Gira la cosa esa —murmura Germania, cada vez más sonrojado.

—¡Oh! ¡Germania y Britannia! —suelta repentinamente Francia.

—¡Ah, mira qué ansias porque aun no le ha tocado! —Roma se ríe.

Inglaterra mira a Francia parpadeando.

—No son ningunas a... —se detiene el sajón, mirando a Francia de reojo.

Prusia y Austria miran a su padre, porque no sabían eso, Suiza incluido. Germania gruñe un poco más y mira a Roma, fulminándole.

—¡Mira por donde! El que parecía tonto... —susurra Francia a España.

—Así hacíamos las cosas entonces... nada de parejas estables como tenéis todo ahora. No era mejor ni peor, simplemente otra forma de hacer —explica Roma el progresista a los niños sajones.

España levanta las cejas y le asiente a Francia.

— _Nein, Nein_... No funcionaba así —asegura Germania tenso de repente. Prusia, Austria e Inglaterra siguen mirándole —. Es decir si que... —aprieta los ojos... —, ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

—Lo dices como si yo te hubiera empujado a sus brazos —se ríe y el mayor de los sajones carraspea.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no todo el mundo vive acostándose con todos y todas sin saber siquiera con quien lo hace ó no.

—Ah, _non?_ —pregunta el romano con curiosidad ahora.

— _Nein_ , eso te define a ti, no al resto.

—Pero te acostabas con _papa_ , Britannia y con _maman_... —comenta Francia como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Yo también te amo a ti —suelta Roma mirando fijamente a Germania, ignorando a Francia. Germania le mira descolocado, sonrojándose y abriendo un poco la boca.

—Y-Yo no dije que...

—Una cosa no excluye la otra —se encoge de hombros Roma y gira por fin la botella.

Francia asiente entendiendo con mucha claridad. La botella se para en Alemania, que sí, sigue en la reunión aunque nadie lo haya notado. El alemán parpadea.

—Evidentemente vamos a tirar otra vez —suelta el cuadrado. Veneciano levanta las cejas y le mira.

—No —sentencia.

—No vas a esposarme tú —indica Alemania cual si nunca hubiera pasado.

—¿Quieres verlo? —suelta Veneciano con su postura de capo de la mafia y se levanta. Alemania traga saliva.

— _Nein_ , espera, _Italien_... —concierto de carraspeos.

El italiano le mira y vacila inclinando la cabeza. Alemania traga salva otra vez.

—Hay una normas, _amore_... —sonríe no tan idiota, acercándosele.

Alemania bufa, y sorprendentemente, Suiza al lado de Austria lo hace a la par. Italia le tiende una mano para que se levante y coopere. El germano se separa, parándose extraño y cualquiera que tenga dos ojos y buena perspectiva podrá notar cómo, la pura idea de las esposas, le atrae a Alemania.

El pequeño italiano, que aun se ve más pequeño junto a Alemania cuando este está de pie, le rodea tomando con suavidad los brazos a su espalda y le aprieta con fuerza las esposas para que le duelan un poco, sin piedad.

Alemania aprieta un poco los ojos y sonríe, jadeando suavemente por el roce de Italia junto a el... Ehm... Nada que ver con el dolor de las muñecas. Suiza parpadea ante la imagen, sin entenderla del todo.

—No deja de hacer gracia _Allemagne_... —susurra Francia para Inglaterra, divertido.

Italia le empuja de la espalda hacia el armario y no le hace tropezar porque está Germania ahí viéndoles y prefiere, si tiene que humillarle, ahorrarle eso. Inglaterra asiente sonriente y Roma les mira fascinado.

Germania NO ENTIENDE UN PIMIENTO. Mira a Austria y luego a Prusia, increíblemente descolocado. Italia le mete al cuarto de escobas y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Aprovecha entonces para hacerle caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

—No pasa nada, _Vati_ —calma Prusia a Germania.

—¡Cómo no va a pasar nada! Se ha ido con el... ¡Con el pequeñito! ¡Como oveja al matadero!

—¡Eh! Que el pequeñito es mi nieto —protesta Roma medio riéndose porque piensa lo mismo.

Italia se acerca a Alemania, tomándole de la barbilla, haciéndole arrodillarse.

—¿Aun dices que no voy a esposarte? —pregunta mirándole desde lo alto.

—Pe-Pero... ¡Venga, podría haber forcejeado! ¿Que nadie le enseñó a pelear? —sigue el germano.

—No es la mejor idea, _vater_ —responde Austria.

— _Nein_ , no vas a esposarme —susurra Alemania que le gusta dar guerra.

—¿Enseñarle a pelear? ¿Cómo no va a serlo? —Germania levanta las cejas.

—Ya estás esposado, _stronzo_ —replica Veneciano acercándosele —. Y además vas a hacer otra cosa y más vale que te esfuerces —se abre los pantalones.

— _Nein_ , pelear con _Italien_ —explica Austria.

—¡Pero qué clase de tontería es esa!

— _Nein_ , no voy a hacer eso... A mí no me gustan los hombres —murmura el alemán girando la cara #nomepregunten.

—Es complicado, porque por supuesto _Deustchland_ le ganaría, pero _Italien_... bueno, perdería todos los beneficios que le da y no le vale la pena —explica Austria.

Italia le toma con fuerza de la cara, girándole hacia sí y obligándole a abrir la boca a base de taparle la nariz.

—Como vuelvas a contrariarme te voy a hacer sangre, bastardo —suelta con su italiano profundo.

—Es que además le gusta —se mete Francia a la conversación.

Austria le fulmina porque intentaba ser sutil. Mientras tanto, Alemania hace lo que le piden un poco y luego se detiene y escupe con "desagrado".

—De hecho, a mí me da que esposas son poco y todo —suelta España.

— _Cher_ , todos lo sabemos... Es sólo un rol sexual —responde Francia a la fulminación de Austria —. Y si... Creo que los labios y esas cosas van mejor.

Italia le mete un revés y Agua se pregunta por qué siempre le toca llevar a los violadores. El alemán se deja esta vez porque en realidad era justo lo que quería, y yo también me pregunto por qué razón es que me tocan a mí los violados si en realidad ni siquiera es como que me atraiga ese... Rol.

Germania mira a Francia de reojo.

—¿Le... le gusta eso?

—Pues claro, además Veneciano es muy sexy —alguien se está ganando una colleja y su nombre empieza por E.

Colleja dada, con fuerza.

Germania mira a Prusia y luego a Austria, volviendo a esperar respuestas útiles de ellos dos en lugar de de los hijos del desvergonzado de Roma.

—En realidad sí le gusta... —susurra Prusia.

—Estas modernidades... son incomprensibles —murmura el germano, pensando que más tarde van a tener que explicarle esto de manera más detallada y precisa.

—Puedes preguntarle a ellos cuando salgan... —propone Austria cuando se oye un gemido incontrolable de Italia.

Y Germania se sonroja bastante de manera inmediata. Sí, porque además debe ser en un tono bastante conocido que hace a Roma levantar las cejas y reírse.

—Por... Odín...

Roma mira a Germania fijamente, sonriendo. Suiza carraspea.

—Fa-Faltan dos minutos —anuncia.

Germania se revuelve en su lugar, visiblemente incómodo y para el horror general... o no, Italia grita "Germania" bastante fuerte. El sajón asegura que sí es horror absoluto, abre la boca como pez, sonrojándose un montonal mirando a Roma un segundo de reojo.

Roma sigue mirándole, muerto de risa. Carraspeos diversos por parte de Germania, que en este instante no se acuerda que así es como le dice Italia al alemán... descolocado.

—Al menos no podemos decir que _Allemagne_ no sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Como mínimo, a lucha no suena —se ríe España.

—En lo absoluto... podríamos decir que al menos _Allemagne_ sabe lo que hace cuando se le ordena —se ríe el Francés dándole un golpecito a Inglaterra hombro con hombro.

—Sois unos pervertidos —niega Inglaterra sonriendo.

—SoMOS unos pervertidos, _mon amour_... ni siquiera intentes parecer como que no —se ríe Francia —. ¿Sabes que ve pornografía en las juntas? —le acusa con Roma.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —chilla Inglaterra sonrojándose—. Sólo leo los artículos porque hay un periodista que es amigo mío que escribe en ella y…

— _Cher, cher_... basta, que cada vez me río de ti con esa historia —Francia le abraza un poquito por la espalda, riendo de buena gana.

—Veinte segundos... —susurra Suiza con terror de la puerta.

— _Vati_ , ¿por qué no vas a abrirles tú?

— _Nein_.

Prusia se encoge de hombros y se levanta, acercándose a la puerta cuando Italia grita de nuevo. El albino abre la puerta encontrándose a Italia de espaldas. Este se separa mirando por encima del hombro a Prusia, organizándose sus cosas con sonrisa satisfecha.

Alemania sigue de rodillas en el suelo, sonrojado y medio avergonzado... y para nada satisfecho. Italia mira a Alemania de reojo y luego a Prusia con los ojos entrecerrados acabando de cerrarse los pantalones.

—No sé si darte la llave de estas esposas o decirte que vayas a buscar otras arriba —declara el latino.

Prusia parpadea y mira a su hermano.

—¿Puedo pararme? —pregunta Alemania en un gruñido.

—Sin ayuda, _amore_ , haz lo que quieras —suelta Italia con desinterés y le da la llave a Prusia, saliendo del cuarto.

Al salir, saluda a su abuelo con un gesto de la cabeza, le guiña un ojo a Germania, le sonríe a Austria porque a Alemania no sé, pero a Italia fue él quien le enseñó esto y se sienta con su hermano. Austria carraspea incomodo y Prusia se humedece los labios, acercándose a Alemania con sonrisita burlona.

Yo... no estoy segura de cómo carambas le pudo haber enseñado Austria a hacer esto a Alemania, pero sí que debe haber sido él... de alguna manera. Alemania que está sudando como un pequeño cerdo, mira al suelo y se levanta, despeinado, para que Prusia le quite las esposas.

Prusia se acerca a hacerlo con una risita burlona OBVIA. Germania se sonroja mirando a Italia un instante y desviando la mirada hacia el armario, altamente incómodo.

Francia le da un codazo a Inglaterra y se ríe bajito.

—¿Ves como no te tocó el peor de la familia? —susurra. Inglaterra se ríe también.

— _Shut up, you git!_

Alemania se aguanta la sonrisa de Prusia, porque además sigue con ese problema entre... piernas... temblando y moviendo las muñecas en cuanto Prusia le quita las esposas, seguro con las manos rojas, rojas por falta de circulación, y las esposas perfectamente marcadas en ellas. Levanta una mano y se limpia el sudor de la frente.

—¿Estás... —risita—… bien, _bruder_?

—Mejor de lo que tú puedes estar como digas una palabra más —murmura Alemania, intentando hacerse el pelo hacia atrás.

Prusia se descojona y le da unos golpecitos a la espalda.

— _Mein gott_ con _Italien_ —susurra Alemania un instante antes de salir por la puerta, con la camisa medio desfajada, intentando cubrir el problema evidente.

— _Vati_ pregunta por qué no te has resistido y peleado... creo que deberías explicarle.

Alemania, en la puerta del armario, levanta la vista hacia Germania un segundo, antes de bajarla otra vez vacilando en si largarse al baño o... abducir a Italia hasta su cuarto.

De repente... y porque Francia tiene suerte, suena el teléfono de Inglaterra. Él mira quién es y descuelga con tranquilidad, hablando en inglés. Francia frunce un poquito el ceño, mirándole de reojo, preguntándose si es el niño.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta metiche como siempre, aprovechando que está hablando para ponerle una mano en la nuca y acariciarle un poco.

—Quien va a ser, _your bloody kid_ preguntando por el G8.

—¡Ohhh, Canadá! —Francia sonríe.

—Tu... _quit?_ ¿Tu _puer_? —pregunta Roma —. ¿Tienes un hijo?

Francia sonríe y asiente. A Roma se le ilumina la cara.

—¡¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada, bribón?! —le abraza—. _GERMANIAE!_ ¡¿HAS OÍDO?! ¡SOY ABUELO!

—Ya eras abuelo, abuelo... —le recuerda Italia.

—Es verdad —Roma se ríe—. ¡Lo que quiero decir es que tengo más nietos!

—Llevo un día intentando hablarte de Canadá... y Sey... y hay más gente ahora, _papa_ —sonríe Francia.

—Yo también tengo hijos —España el celoso—. Y más que él.

—¡¿Tú también!? —le abraza también con fuerza y se ríe muy feliz—. ¡Tenéis que presentármelos!

— _Mon dieu... Espagne_ gana, vale —Francia se ríe.

—Bueno, gente, voy a lanzar —suelta Prusia.

—Tienes que conocer a Canadá... es un niño guapo y maravilloso, parte de los más fuertes del mundo —el orgulloso papá Francia.

—¡Claro! ¡Me hace muy feliz que seamos una gran familia!

—Liechtenstein —susurra Suiza mirando a su padre de reojo. Austria mira a Suiza —. Hay más países en realidad... —susurra, sonrojándose un poquito.

—¿Más... países? —levanta las cejas —. ¿Tú también tienes hijos?

—Pero no les llamamos hijos ahora —explica Austria.

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Y cómo les llaman?

—Depende, algunos... " _bruder"_ otro solamente por su nombre.

—¡¿Y tienen países ustedes?!

—Algunos los tuvimos durante otras épocas, de hecho, la mayoría ya son mayores e independientes —explica Austria.

—Todos son independientes —murmura Suiza cruzándose de brazos —. Liechtenstein es el país más rico del mundo —agrega como no quiere la cosa.

Austria no puede evitar reírse con eso de la independencia.

— _Was?_ —pregunta Suiza mirándole —. Claro que es independiente.

—Claro, claro, pero no tendrá sus propias aduanas hasta que sea mayor.

—Es innecesario que las tenga si yo puedo darle esa infraestructura.

—Por supuesto —se ríe.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡Ella es una niña pequeña e inocente!

—Además... visto así —Austria mira a Germania tras sonreírle a Suiza—. Te tengo una "mala" noticia, _vater_.

—¿Cual? —frunce el ceño Germania y mira a Suiza.

—Además de a Liechtenstein, que empezó siendo de mi casa... yo fui quien se hizo cargo de los nietos de _Rom_.

—¿Tú? — Germania levanta las cejas con esto. El austriaco cierra los ojos y hace un suave gesto de asentimiento.

—En especial del menor, de Veneciano —orgulloso. Germania parpadea.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Y los hijos de _Rom_?

— _Spanien_ se quedó con _Römer_ , pero es fue más tarde.

—Vaya, eso explica también el cambio.

—¿El cambio?

—Tuyo. Has pasado de ser el dependiente al proveedor.

Suiza reprime una carcajada.

—Espera —interviene Roma que les estaba escuchando—. ¿Eso significa que eres abuelo de mis nietos? —se muere de risa.

—¿Eh? —Austria vacila.

— _Wa-Wass?_ —Germania mira a Suiza y luego a Roma.

—Yo diría más bien el padre —responde Suiza.

— _Non, non_ , porque el padre sería Austria, así que él sería abuelo... ¡al final somos una sola familia! —Roma tan feliz.

—¡Ah! ¡Ohhh! —Germania acaba de entender, y luego se sonroja —. _Nein!_ ¡No funciona así!

—¡Claro que sí! —a Roma se le está arreglando un día que ya estaba siendo MUY BUENO.

— _Nein!_ ¡No somos familia! —chilloneo a la Suiza que al mismo Suiza le hace levantar las cejas.

—No sólo eso, mira, _Hispaniae_ con Austria pasó, _Galliae_ con _Svizra_ pasó, y ahora el pequeño _Germaniae_ con Veneciano.

—¡Yo no estuve con Francia! —chillido histérico de Suiza... En reflejo de su padre.

Roma le mira porque desde luego ese chillido no es creíble en lo absoluto.

—¿Vas a tirar la botella o no? —insiste el helvético, chillando.

Prusia hace una hora que la tiene en la mano… Y cuando tira, señala justamente a Suiza.

— _Vaffanculo!_ —chilla el suizo a Prusia de manera muy rara en italiano.

Veneciano se acojona y Prusia flipa porque se había olvidado que Suiza habla en italiano también.

Suiza se cruza de brazos, mirando a Austria de reojo. Este se sonroja un poquito y carraspea. Germania vuelve a mirar al mundo en busca de respuestas. Roma se queda tan feliz con su descubrimiento

—Bueno, _Autriche_... Es su turno —hace notar Francia sonriendo para el austriaco.

— _Danke_ por la observación —responde fríamente cuando Prusia se acerca a Suiza para ponerle las esposas.

— _Nein!_ ¡No vas a ponerme tú unas esposas! —susurra Suiza mientras Francia sigue sonriéndole a Austria.

—No te sonrojes tanto por lo que tienes en mente —agrega el francés sonriendo. Austria no hace caso de Francia y Prusia se acerca igual.

—Dámelas... yo me las pondré —mismo chillidillo histérico.

—¿Y crees que nos vamos a fiar de ti? —suelta España.

—¡Pues claro que se van a fiar de mí! —Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera serán necesarias —suelta Austria confiado.

—Ñañañañañaña —le imita Prusia arrugando la nariz.

Suiza frunce el ceño con esta respuesta de Austria.

—¿Cómo que no serán necesarias? —protesta y Austria le mira de reojo, sonriendo y se levanta.

—No me malinterpretes, puedes ponértelas si te gusta la idea.

—No es que me guste la idea, pero suena a que tú... —mira a los demás de reojo —. Suena a que... es decir, como si tú... como si... no necesitaras las malditas esposas, eres un idiota —va bajando el tono de voz hasta susurrar.

—Suena a eso porque eso es justo lo que digo.

—¡Pues claro que las necesitas! No es como que yo esté... —vacila —, a tu entera disposición. Noquieroentraralarmario.

—¿Quieres que me las pongan a mí para que te sientas mejor?

— _Neiin!_ No es como que yo necesite que tú estés... _Neeein!_ Dios, deja de tratarme como idiota —le arranca las esposas de la mano a Prusia y se las pone muy monamente a la espalda, mientras camina hacia el armario.

Austria mira a Francia un instante antes de seguirle. El galo hace los ojos en blanco un instante y luego se riñe a sí mismo por hacerle tan siquiera un poco de caso, acercándose a Inglaterra y sonriéndole un poco.

—Ahí va tu pobre amigo _Suisse_ al matadero... insisto que después de hoy deberías agradecer tus bendiciones.

—No seas ridículo, Austria es un gentleman —responde porque no se ha enterado de cómo ha ido la cosa por estar aun hablando con Canadá.

—Les vamos a dar sólo cinco minutos a ellos dos —suelta Prusia con malicia.

—¡Deja de defenderle! —protesta Francia frunciendo un poco el ceño. Inglaterra se ríe porque le gusta molestar a Francia con esas cosas.

En cuanto se mete al armario, Suiza empieza a contar mentalmente los segundos. Austria inclina la cabeza mirando a Suiza unos segundos. El mayor le mira de reojo.

— _Was?_ —pregunta cayendo en la cuenta hasta este momento que acaba de entrar a un armario, junto con Austria, para hacer... cositas de esas... Da un paso alejándose de él.

—¿Vas a abrirles la puerta a los cinco minutos? ¿Si sabes que _Suisse_ trae una pistola, verdad? —pregunta Francia aun mirando a Inglaterra de reojo —, y no es un gentleman... si yo no soy uno, el menos.

—Nada —cruza una pierna y apoya el culo en la puerta cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo de lado y sin acercársele, sólo mirándole.

—Quítate de ahí, que si abren la puerta te irás de espaldas —papá Suiza acaba de hablar como si hablara con Liechtenstein.

—¿Quién te ha preguntado? —suelta Prusia agresivo para Francia.

Francia parpadea y levanta la vista hacia Prusia, sin entender la agresividad.

—¿Sabes? —Austria no le hace ni caso—. _Vater_ me ha contado que le has confesado tu... —se aparta de la puerta y se le acerca—. Secretito.

—Cual... secre... ¿cual secretito? —pregunta poniéndose nervioso desde ya por el tono y el modo... siempre las malditas cosas en diminutivo tienen ese tono de .

—Dice que al parecer tienes la curiosa idea de que tú... y yo... —se le acerca más al oído—. Estamos algo así como enamorados —susurra. Suiza palidece y tiene un escalofrío, dando un paso atrás y topándose, claro, con pared.

—¡Noesverdad!

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho que tú le has confesado, amarme con todo tu corazón... —sigue y le abre un botón de la camisa.

—Yo no le dije que te amo con todo mi corazón —replica, bajando la cara y mirándole la mano en la penumbra.

—Pues debió verlo él mismo, igual que lo han visto todos cuando has entrado aquí y aun más cuando salgamos —le acaricia el cuello.

— _Nein... Nein_ , no hay nada que ver, y no van a ver nada —el corazón le late con una fuerza, pero CON UNA FUERZA, que me sorprende que Prusia, afuera, no lo escuche.

—Oh, eso supongo, que tú que siempre aseguras odiarme, no vas a reaccionar a ninguna... —pelo tras la oreja—. Cosita que haga.

El rubio traga saliva con el pelo detrás de la oreja, cual perro de pavlov, mirándole de reojo y temblando un poco.

—¡Nolesllamescositas! ¡Y no, claro que no voy a reaccionar!

—Porque quisiera que _vater_ supiera la verdad —desabrocha otro botón.

— _Österreich_ —protesta.

—¿Ajá? —otro botón, beso en el cuello.

—N-No hay nada que... yo no le dije nada a _vater_ —susurra, apretando los ojos.

—Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado esa idea entonces —último botón.

—Yo le dije que... le... le dije que estábamos... —traga saliva —. No le dije ninguna mentira.

—¿Así que se puede entender que sí estás enamorado de mí? —pregunta resiguiéndole el contorno del pecho y de los músculos del abdomen, porque le encantan.

—P-Pues... yo... —traga saliva y recarga la cabeza en la pared —, cuarenta y seis... cuarenta y siete —susurra muy suavecito.

—No me estás contestando... —baja el dedo y el acaricia por encima del límite del pantalón, dejando claro que va a ser lo próximo.

—Se... se podría... entender —esconde el abdomen.

—¿Ajá? —abre el botón del pantalón.

—No vas a... hacer eso, eso... ¡ _Österreich_ , estamos en un armario y están todos!

—Ah ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo con las manos esposadas? —le mete la mano en los calzoncillos. Austria siempre... a lo que VA.

Se para de puntas, empotrándose contra la pared, apretando los dientes y abriendo los ojos como platos porque no esperaba... no sé por qué coño no esperaba.

—Tschktschk tschk, pero que están todos fuera, _liebe_ —le riñe.

—Pues tú tienes... la mano... —traga saliva, respirando a profundidad para detenerse a sí mismo —. Veinte, veintiuno... veinti... dos...

—Ya te he dicho que ibas a tener que aguantar las cositas —mueve los dedos.

El de ojos verdes se muerde el labio, y trata de concentrarse en lo que sea que nos sea en la mano de Austria, en los números... los segundos que le parece que pasan leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentameeeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Reacciona igual, por cierto y ahí es cuando se abre la puerta.

Y Suiza se dobla hacia adelante, mirando la puerta absolutamente indignado, sonrojado, avergonzado e histérico, la mano de Austria aún vergonzosamente encima de sus regiones vitales.

—¡FALTANDOSMINUTOS! —chilla histérico pero muy seguro de sí mismo.

Prusia se descojona y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Austria le mira.

—Voy a matarle —susurra Suiza, intentando sacar su pistola.

El austriaco se aparta y Suiza gruñe porque además CLARO que no quería que se apartara. Además, ni siquiera puede sacarse la pistola con las manos atrás.

—Faltaban dos minutos... y tú... _verdammt_... sabías que esto podía pasar, ¡¿qué hacías con la mano ahí?! Además ni siquiera...

Y Austria decide que le besa. Bien Austria.

—Entrando tú mismo, poniéndote las esposas, gritando para que no te saquen... alguien pensaría que estás disfrutando de las perversiones a pesar de lo reacio a hacerlas —susurra al separarse.

Suiza le calla otra vez con otro beso, o al menos intenta... Lo bueno es que Austria se deja, yum. El rubio se separa otra vez y MUY sonrojado y MUY incomodo...

—Ehm... ¿me... —carraspea—, cerrarías los pantalones?

— _Nein_ —sonríe.

Y la puerta se abre, y como 10 flashes seguidos iluminan el cuarto.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Austria sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Suiza arruga la nariz y se pega a Austria un poco, quedándose además medio ciego con los flashes, pero el austríaco se aparta porque sabe que flashes significa Hungría y por tanto significan fotos, que después podrá conseguir, y además Suiza lleva el pecho descubierto.

Otra oleada de flashes porque Austria no ha salido bien en una de las 15 fotos tomadas, y una más con un zoom al pecho, regiones vitales de Suiza.

— _Danke Ungarn_ —sonríe Austria hacia ella.

Regiones vitales que gracias a dios están guardadas y escondidas, si no ya habría tres muertos.

—De nada, querido —sonríe Hungría de regreso, tomándole una foto más a él antes de girarse hacia Prusia de vuelta, riéndose un poquito.

Suiza baja la cabeza, con las orejitas rojas, no sale del armario, odiándoles a todos... en concreto y especial a Prusia, Hungría y, claro... Austria.

—A todo esto, ¿donde tienes la llave de las esposas? —pregunta Austria.

—LA... ¿la llave? Yo... no sé, sólo me las puse, _Preussen_ debe tenerlas.

—Huy... buena suerte con eso —sale del armario.

— _Nein_... espera, _Österreich_.

Austria le mira de reojo. El suizo le mira agobiado sin querer salir... casi, casi le pide "¿me pasas mi cubeta, por favor...?" pero el moreno se acerca, y le saca de los calzoncillos... la pistola. ¿La... pistola...de... Sui...za? Esa que Austria... carga para que… dispare.

— _W-W-W-W-was..._

El cabrón austriaco da un pasito atrás y le mira, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Pero qué...? —en susurros, intentando cubrirse y girarse —, _verdammt_... ¡no puedes dejarme aquí así!

Austria se ríe y le arregla, ordenándole un poco y tocándole bastante más pero acabando por cerrarle los pantalones. Suiza respira y... sonrojado como está y todo, se relaja un poco.

— _Danke_... no entiendo la necedad de jugar a esto con público.

—Bueno, entonces le pides luego a _Deustchland_ las esposas y jugamos los dos solos —le susurra al oído antes de separarse.

Bien... Suiza rojo como semáforo brillante, ojos muy abiertos... piensa que NO tiene por qué pedirle unas esposas a Alemania, él tiene, claro... aun... de la guerra.

(De hecho, Austria se refiere a jugar hoy que se van a quedar en Berlín e igual seguro él también tiene, pero es divertido que se las pida.)

Germania, que ha conseguido levantarse pese a las circunstancias y está ahora mismo disfrutando una cerveza con Prusia, lejos, lejos de Roma, ni siquiera recuerda que sólo faltan ellos dos.

Austria deja a Suiza con la camisa abierta, eso sí, y las esposas puestas para que se vaya a pedirle la llave a Prusia, él se sienta con Alemania. Suiza sale mirando al suelo y Francia suelta un gritito y un silbido. Inglaterra le da un codazo y se levanta a ver si puede ayudarle.

—Ah... los hermanitos —agrega Francia riendo mientras Suiza murmura a Inglaterra que sólo necesita las llaves

— _Prussia, the keys_ —pide Inglaterra. Suiza fulmina a Prusia

—¿Cuales llaves? —pregunta Prusia.

—Las de las esposas —replica Suiza.

—¡Pero si te las he dado!

— _Nein_ , me diste las esposas.

—Tenían las llaves puestas —responde Prusia—. Me lo quitaste todo.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Sólo estaban las esposas! —trata de mirárselas.

—Aquí no hay ninguna llave —indica Inglaterra, mirándolas. Suiza frunce el ceño hacia Prusia.

—Pues se habrá caído —Prusia se encoge de hombros.

—¡Pues encuéntralas!

—¡Tú las has perdido! —responde frunciendo el ceño también—. ¿A mí qué me cuentas?

—¡Yo no las perdí, tú hiciste esto a propósito! —le acusa.

— _Was?_ ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Ya, claro... ¡ _mein gott in himmel_ , como si no fuera lo suficientemente infantil todo este asunto, hay que amarrar a _Schweiz_ por la espalda y perder las llaves! ¿Cómo es que no las perdiste para nadie más, eh?

—¡Yo no las he perdido! ¡Tú te las pusiste, _Schweiz_ , no me vengas con tus historias!

—¡No necesito la llave para ponérmelas y lo sabes tan bien como yo!

—La llave estaba en la cerradura de cuando se las quité a West —responde el albino.

Suiza gruñe haciendo los ojos en blanco y yendo a ver en el suelo en donde se las quitó, buscando por ahí si es que están tiradas. Inglaterra le ayuda levantando los platos del pastel por si ha acabado debajo de alguno y Prusia le sonríe lo más disimuladamente que puede a Hungría.

Hungría le sonríe de vuelta... también lo más disimulada que puede, volviéndose a la cámara con cara de inocente. Suiza se asoma adentro del armario y luego se gira con Austria.

—¿Tú las tienes?

—Ni siquiera he tocado las esposas —levanta las manos, inocentemente, a lo que el helvético suelta un bufido.

—No es posible que desaparezcan las llaves de las esposas justamente cuando yo las traigo puestas.

—Ya podríais ayudar los demás —protesta Inglaterra.

Prusia sonríe porque de hecho, esto es una venganza por su desafortunado comentario de antes sobre Hungría.

—Entre más revolvamos menos van a aparecer... deben estar puestas por ahí en algún lado... quizás se cayeron en los bolsillos de _Suisse_ —comenta Francia y mira a Prusia, sonriéndole.

Prusia ni siquiera le mira.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Que le dejemos así? —protesta Inglaterra.

—Quizás, no le vendría mal a... _Autriche_ , veo que lo ha disfrutado —responde Francia sin mucho filo, mirando a Prusia aún, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—El problema es que aun no se ha acabado el juego —comenta España.

—Tenemos más esposas —responde Veneciano, tan solicito.

—Quizás _Allemagne_ pueda subir por otras, ¿no _Prusse_? —pregunta Francia hacia el albino.

Prusia se encoge de hombros sin mirarle y se va a su hermano a pedirle justo eso. Francia mira a España de reojo y este le mira porque también lo ha notado. El francés hace un gesto hacia España para preguntarle que qué pasa, sin entender.

—¡ _Nein_ , pero la solución no es que _Deutschland_ traiga otras esposas! ¿Qué pretenden? —protesta Suiza.

—Espera, voy a investigar —susurra en respuesta el español.

Francia asiente mirando al español levantarse y acercarse a Hungría. La chica le mira sonriendo un poco.

—¿Está bien tu novio? —pregunta haciendo un gesto hacia él.

—Ehh... —le mira a él, y luego a Francia de reojo —. Sí, yo diría que sí.

—No parece...

—Sólo... bueno, no le han salido todas las cosas bien hoy, y ustedes dos... —se encoge de hombros —, no han ayudado.

—¿Eh? —parpadea.

—Quizás deberían hablar con él —le sonríe.

—Gracias —asiente y sonríe.

—Sólo... _Spanyolország_ —le mira no tan sonriente, él la mira —. Como no lo hagan en el nivel exacto de delicadeza y suavidad... —advierte en un tono que suena a peligroso.

España sonríe.

Hungría sonríe también.

—No te preocupes, sabemos cómo tratar a nuestro hermano —asegura convencido de ello.

—Bueno, yo sólo digo —se ríe mirando la cámara —. ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¡Esta le va a encantar!

España se acerca a ver con curiosidad **.** Austria sonríe sarcástico hacia Suiza, que tiene cara de circunstancias y todo un revoltijo entre los pantalones y la camisa abierta.

—A mí también me gusta —decide el español —. Mándamela, por fa.

—Vale —le sonríe la húngara, mirando la cámara de nuevo.

España se va con Francia.

— _Quoi?_

—Dice que hablemos con él. Que las cosas le han salido mal hoy y no le hemos ayudado.

—Vaya... veo que hoy soy como otra persona —murmura el francés mirando a Suiza buscar las llaves como puede en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —levanta las cejas.

—No parezco estarlo haciendo bien con nadie —le mira de reojo.

—Yo creo que estamos todos un poco sensibles —responde España sonriéndole.

—Sensibles, celosos, ilusionados... —suspira sonriendo un poquito —, aterrorizados.

—Entre otras cosas —asiente.

— _Je t'aime_ —los latiiiiiinos. España le abraza en respuesta.

Alemania entra otra vez a la sala con otras esposas. Suiza se sienta de muy mala gana junto a Austria, con las manos a la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

—No está la maldita llave —murmura fastidiado. Austria le mira de reojo y le hace un cariño en la cara para confortarle un poco.

—Seguro _Deutschland_ puede luego abrirlas con un desatornillador o quizás valga otra llave.

—Jum... y mientras tanto, yo aquí idiotamente sentado con las manos esposadas como si fuera un criminal.

—No me desagrada la idea de que estés así un ratito más —responde sonriendo, cínico.

—Cual si me la pasara el día toqueteándote como si fuera... yo que sé...

—No por eso —le mira de reojo.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedes defenderte tanto —dedo en el costado bajando con una suave caricia.

—Así que la idea de toquetearte a ti se hace más atractiva —cual si se defendiera algún día... tiene un escalofrío —. ¿Y desde cuando tú estás interesado e-en…?

—Podría estarlo... —le sonríe. Otra vez sonrojito suizo, porque además hace rato se ha quedado a la mitad.

—Quizás podríamos subir a dormir.

—¡ _Schweiz_ , que estamos en público!

El helvético parpadea y se sonroja más, porque sí que lo ha dicho con doble intención según él muy velada. Cierra las piernas.

—¡Yo sólo decía dormir, tengo sueño!

—Espera un poco y podrás dormir sin esposas —Austria se gira a mirar a Germania, quien está analizando la botella porque es de vidrio transparente, de coca cola.

—Venga, vamos a hacerla girar —pide Prusia.

—En realidad sólo quedan dos opciones, sólo hay que ver quién es el amarrado —indica Romano.

Roma, que estaba hablando con él, les mira sonriente.

—¿Tú qué prefieres? —pregunta a Germania, este nota una perturbación en la fuerza y levanta la vista.

—¿Y-Yo? Pero si ya terminamos de jugar…

—Faltamos tú y yo, nos han dejado para el final porque somos el plato fuerte —tan confiado.

—¡No voy a entrar ahí amarrado a ver si esta vez me sacas los ojos con tu cuchillo!

—Entonces atadme a mí —decide Roma en voz alta. Germania se sonroja.

—Tampoco... no vamos a entrar ahí a que te... _nein_.

Lo siento, Roma ya está azuzando a Alemania para que le ponga las esposas, quien ya está sonrojado poniéndoselas lo antes posible para que le dejen paz. Germania vuelve a notar que su... soldado... está bastante... en... firmes. Se gruñe a sí mismo sin creérselo.

—Vale... pues nada, no hace falta tirar... —comenta Prusia dejando la botella sobre la mesa otra vez.

Sin embargo, les mira a todos... TODOS (sus hijos... bueno y los otros pero esos no le importan), han entrado ahí valientemente, a pesar de estar con los enemigos que... bueno, Austria no, pero parece ser tipo de cuidado... los demás han entrado ahí con sus enemigos, y unos más, otros menos (ejem... AlemaniaySuiza) han salido victoriosos. Se revuelve un poco.

—Bien, seré yo el que te saque los ojos ahí adentro entonces.

—Me gustará ver como lo intentas... —le reta entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Por Odín, vas a estar amarrado —se revuelve, intentando arreglarse un poco las regiones vitales antes de levantarse.

—Es cierto, puede que sea una pelea más justa y equilibrada que habitualmente —le guiña un ojo.

—Eso quisieras, que sólo amarrado fuera justo y equilibrado —gruñe poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quieres que me venden también los ojos? —se ríe.

Le mete un arreo en la cabeza con la mano abierta, y le empuja hacia el armario. Roma se vuelve a reír y remueve un poco los brazos para notar qué tanto movimiento tiene, siguiéndole.

Germania abre la puerta y le toma del hombro, metiéndole con un empujón y cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él. Roma trastabilla un poco y se da la vuelta hacia él una vez dentro, mirándole con su sonrisa de lado que no es para nada idiota si no de confianza mezclada con "esto me encanta".

El sajón se sonroja un poco, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos. El latino hace un movimiento con la cabeza apartándose el pelo y se le acerca. Germania le mira nerviosito.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, eh? —pregunta mirándole fijamente.

—Sacarte los dedos con los ojos —responde.

—Ordena tu cerebro —se ríe, metiéndole una pierna entre la suyas y acercándosele peligrosamente.

—¿Ordeno mi cerebro? —pregunta parpadeando nervioso, haciéndose hacia atrás.

—Te será más fácil sacarme los ojos con los dedos —aprovecha para enrollar una pierna en la suya y hacerle caer al suelo con un estrepito.

— _Rom! —_ medio chilla por la sorpresa. El romano se le sienta encima de las rodillas con una pierna a cada lado, justo sobre las regiones vitales —. ¿Qu-Qué haces? Tú eres el... tú...

—¿Crees que las manos a la espalda van a detenerme? —se ríe de la inocencia y mueve las caderas sobre él.

—Por... Odín... esto iba al revés —echa la cabeza atrás y aprieta los ojos.

—No es como que necesite hacer mucho en cualquier caso —responde en referencia a su estado acercándosele para besarle, sosteniéndose para no caerse a pura fuerza abdominal y notándose por supuesto a sí mismo, pero sin que le sea raro porque no se está conteniendo.

Germania aprieta los ojos y le pone las manos en las caderas, levantándole un poco porque está MUUUUY CERCA. El moreno remueve los hombros mientras le besa, porque le molestan las esposas. Germania hace fuerza y consigue tirarlo de encima de él, besándole con fuerza en los labios... como buen alemán, una vez encendida la llama... Roma se deja durante unos instantes, justo antes de volver a forcejear para dominar.

El rubio gime sin poder evitarlo, intentando tocarle las regiones vitales al romano, odiando los pantalones, pero magreándole bien y bonito el asunto. A base de levantar las caderas y hacer fricción... Roma gime cuando le toca, forcejeando otra vez con las esposas por que le molestan MUCHO. Levanta una pierna y consigue girar un poco con un rodillazo. Germania le hunde la mano en los rizos de la cabeza, cayéndose de lado con el rodillazo.

Roma le abraza con la pierna, enrollándola entre las suyas sin dejar de besarle y tratar de soltarse salvajemente con los ojos cerrados. Ah y ha perdido los zapatos por ahí hace un rato.

—Mmmmm —el germano le muerde el hombro con fuerza, tocándole todo lo posible.

Roma gime otra vez con fuerza, completamente reaccionado y vuelve a subírsele encima. Y Germania ya ha perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, le deja subirse, intentando tocarle el culo y bajarle los pantalones a tirones. El latino estira las piernas, tumbándose sobre él para que se los quite mientras le besa y muerde el cuello.

Germania rompe un poco los pantalones, con fuerza, sin abrir ningún botón, mientras levanta la cara para que pueda besarle bien. En cuanto se los ha quitado, con la respiración agitada, para darse un poco de margen a sí mismo, anda hacia atrás de rodillas y le abre los del germánico a mordiscos... me parece que los botones tampoco sobreviven.

Otro gruñido de Germania, que le arranca la camisa haciéndola trocitos y sin que le importen mucho las esposas, por cierto.

—Odio esas cosas —susurra el de ojos azules hablando de las esposas, tirando un poco de ellas, intentando soltarle.

—Me están jodiendo como pocas cosas —ese lindo vocabulario... confiesa yendo a besarle otra vez.

Germania hace fuerzas intentando separarlas, con un gruñido y Francia es quien entreabre un poco la puerta. Roma le ayuda tratando de tirar y abrir algún eslabón y al final lo logran, porque son un par de bestias los dos.

—Ehmm...ya... —carraspea Francia, abriendo un poco más la puerta y levantando las cejas.

Germania sonríe victorioso, entrelazando los dedos con los de Roma en la mano izquierda, un poco ensangrentados porque le han hecho una cortada, ignorando completamente a la puerta.

Roma le pone la mano en la mejilla, acariciándole y volviendo a besarle. Francia sonríe tiernamente, embobadillo.

—Son tan monos... —declara mirando al resto del público.

—¡Francia! ¿Qué haces? ¡Se supone que tienes que pararles! —se ríe España y entonces es cuando el cerebro de Roma reacciona porque hay aquí algo mal. Se separa de Germania y mira a Francia.

Germania gruñe, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo y tratando de besarle.

—Espera, espera —le pide Roma al sajón y le da un beso sobre los labios, pero nada más.

—Pero es que están… —Francia le sonríe a Roma y le cierra un ojo —. Muy ocupados.

Y cierra. Germania se detiene haciendo un "eh" bastante idiota, mira hacia la puerta.

—A ti te voy a echar a los leones —amenaza Roma que no está con el cerebro bien irrigado, para Francia, pero sonriendo y sonrojado, por cierto.

Francia le sonríe también a Germania y le brillan los ojos con esto, riéndose.

—Supongo que la gente nunca cambia —declara cínicamente sin dejar de mirarles atentamente —. Aún no huele a semen.

—Ya te he dicho que es poco tiempo —responde Roma incorporándose, apoyando las manos en la cintura de Germania.

Francia levanta las cejas al verle desnudo y con las esposas rotas. Germania le detiene contra sí para cubrirse, aunque sólo tiene los pantalones abiertos. Y verás, el soldado está en perfecta vertical.

—Espera —pide al romano en un gruñido, mirándole antes de levantarse. Baja las manos y se guarda el asunto lo mejor que puede antes de asentir y empujarle un poco ahora sí para que se quite.

Roma se estremece un poco con las manos de Germania porque su muchacho no está bajando tan rápido como quisiera. Igual se pone de pie y se cubre un poco con las manos, que aún tienen trozos de camisa y de las esposas.

Francia se ríe, mirándole de arriba a abajo con MORBO. Roma se deja sin pudor, porque además si no estuviera excitado, ni siquiera se estaría cubriendo. Germania carraspea bastante, pasándose una mano por el pelo y arreglándose un poco mejor la región. Termina por levantarse.

Roma sale del cuarto de escobas y se acerca a España, pidiéndole disculpas por haberle roto la ropa y luego se acerca a Alemania para que le quite lo que queda de las esposas. Alemania FLIPA con sus esposas, porque no son unas esposas cualquiera… o eran.

Prusia sangra de la nariz... Inglaterra se cubre la cara todo sonrojado y Austria le mira más descaradamente de lo que va a admitir nunca.

—Lo siento, muchacho —se ríe Roma.

Germania se tarda en salir del cuarto a pesar de la atenta mirada de Francia. Sale con el semblante serio, la trencita deshecha, rojo como tómate y caminando mal. Y tiene suertes porque NADIE le hace caso.

—Creo que si pones otro eslabón y lo forjas, podrás arreglarlas —el ingeniero.

Hasta Suiza le está mirando el culo casi como si fuera Austria. Alemania prontamente se olvida de las esposas, asintiendo con la cabeza embobado y con un hilillo de sangre. Así que Roma se las quita él solo con la llave, dejando de cubrirse (por dios niñodemivida \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)

Alemania termina pegado al sillón con el asunto casi sacándole el ojo. España levanta las cejas porque recordaba eso más grande... (TÚ eras más pequeño). Roma le da los trozos de las esposas y entrecierra los ojos, sonriendo de lado al notar los problemas de Alemania. Le guiña un ojo.

Francia entrecierra los ojos, pensando exactamente lo mismo, incluso sorprendiéndote al notar que igual y él es hasta más grande (los hombres y sus complejos.) Alemania se cubre la cara con una mano, pensando que esto es demasiado, apretando los ojos.

Roma se ríe y decide volverse a buscar a Germania, cuando nota a todos los demás, levanta las cejas y hace una seña de saludo.

— _Ave, mes puers_ —se despide yendo a tomar a Germania de los hombros.

Germania es otro que tiene un hilito de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Y que en cuanto se acerca a él el romano casi le cubre con una mano de puro impulso. Aún así se controla bastante y mira a Prusia, que ya debe estar muerto en el suelo.

Carraspea y mira a Austria, quien se sonroja de muerte como si le acabaran de pillar haciendo la peor travesura del mundo, carraspea cerrando los ojos.

—Ehm... Dormir... ¿Dónde? —pregunta con poca sangre en el cerebro.

—Ah... _ja_ —carraspeo, mirada de reojo—. _Ja_ —gesto para que le sigan.

Francia mira a España y se ríe un poquito, acercándose a Inglaterra que creo que debe estar igual de catatónico que Prusia. De hecho, Inglaterra está hecho bola con las manos sobre los ojos. Del club de Alemania es.

Germania carraspea otra vez dispuesto a seguir a Austria. Roma se arregla un poco ahí para andar cómodamente y le toma de los hombros, dispuesto también a seguir a Austria, que no deja de mirarle de reojo y carraspear, fingiendo que no pasa nada.

Suiza, nada tonto, se levanta decidiendo que NO van a volver, caminando atrás del culo de Roma... Digo... De Roma. Sí, sí... Manos esposadas y todo.

Austria les mete en el cuarto de Prusia de nuevo bajo la premisa de "que se joda Prusia". Suiza les mira medio escondido por ahí acechando al... Austriaco, sí... No al culo de Roma.

Germania hace un gruñido en agradecimiento... O de impaciencia, no sé, entrando al cuarto con los puños apretados. El culo de Roma desaparece después de guiñarle el ojo a Austria y dejarlo semi catatónico, acabando por tener que taparse la cara también.

Suiza da un salto con el sonido de la puerta, tirando un jarrón al suelo y haciendo un escándalo, susurrando _"mein gott in himmel"_ se asusta cuando oye el jarrón.

—¡Yonoestabaespiando! —chilla Suiza, avergonzado.

Austria parpadea unos instantes volviendo en sí y luego sonríe, acercándosele. Suiza le mira como niño regañado sin poder siquiera recoger el jarrón.

—Sí estabas espiando... y mira lo que has hecho.

—¡Estaba viéndote a TI sonrojarte con él! —frunce el ceño. El austriaco carraspea y se sonroja de nuevo.

—Igualmente has tirado un jarrón.

—Ha sido un accidente —murmura.

—Por andar mirando lo que no debías —le acusa.

—¿ _Rom_ siempre fue así?

—No le recordaba así... éramos muy pequeños…. Pero ahora entiendo mejor a _Vater._

—Yo no. A mí no me gusta —sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. Claaaaaro Suiza... Como no.

—Tú sí a él, te lo dice cada vez —aprieta los ojos Austria y se le acerca más—. Igual estás castigado —le abre los pantalones y le vuelve a sacar el asunto por encima de los calzoncillos.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —chilla dando un paso atrás, otra vez contra la pared. Austria aparta un poco de en medio el jarrón, mirando a Suiza de reojo —. Lo siento... —aprieta los ojos y sisea —. Estamos a medio pasillo.

—Pero no hay nadie más que yo...

—Pueden subir —se mira el asunto de reojo, nerviosito.

(Cual si eso no le diera más vuelo a Austria...)

El de anteojos se encoge de hombros y de repente decide ponerse a recoger el jarrón mientras España y Romano suben por las escaleras.

— _Ö-Ö-Österreich..._ —susurra escuchándoles en la parte de abajo de las escaleras

—¿Ajá? —le mira... primero a la cara y luego al asunto de forma obvia. Suiza se encoge un poco, sonrojándose más y de manera más evidente.

—Viene alguien... —dobla un poco una pierna intentando cubrirse.

—Vaya, qué cosas —sigue recogiendo, malignamente.

—Pe-Pero... Es que tengo el... _Österreich!_ —sisea, sudando.

—No se te olvide de darles las buenas noches —sin piedad.

—Pero... Pero... —vacila poniéndose de frente a una mesa, cubriéndose un poquito con ella. Aprieta los ojos.

—Hey! —saluda España al verles, una vez arriba del todo—. Menudo espectáculo, ¿eh?

— _J-Ja_... —susurra Suiza de espalda a ellos, sin girarse —. _Guten nacht_.

—Sí, buenas noches... anda, si sigues con las esposas. No hagáis muchas guarradas ¿eh? —se van, riéndose.

— _Meingottinhimmel!_ —protesta Suiza cuando se han ido.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —Austria le sonríe.

—¡Detesto tus castigos! —protesta.

—Ah, en eso consisten —sonrisa—. Voy a bajar a la cocina a tirar esto.

— _Nein!_ —chilla pensando en quedarse ahí parado, literalmente, a la mitad del pasillo.

—Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres...

—¡Guárdame esto! —pide y para su odio acérrimo, "esto" está cargado.

oxoxox

Y le queremos *Germania agarra a Prusia del cuello, cierra el puño y le empieza a despeinar*

— _Neiiiin!_ —protesta Prusia moviéndose y riendo.

El mayor no se diente en lo absoluto, haciéndole más. Prusia se ríe más intentando soltarse porque además, siempre es él quien le hace eso a Alemania. Germania se ríe un poquito, sin soltarle.

—¡Haaaa! ¡Aún te gano! —exclama en la mayor expresividad que le hemos visto hasta ahora.

— _Nein!_ —Prusia hace fuerza y le tira.

Germania levanta las cejas hasta el TECHO, mirándole bastante impresionado. Prusia le mira con la respiración agitada, pero sonriendo de lado. El rubio carraspea, levantándose lo más rápido posible, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¡Yo soy el _awesome Preussen!_ —salta Prusia muy contento.

—¡Y yo soy tu _vater_ , así que más te vale que te cuides!

—¿Qué me cuide? —parpadea sin entender.

Germania se agacha da un giro sobre sí mismo con una pierna extendida, dándole una patada a Prusia en el talón y haciendo que se caiga de espaldas, sin darle siquiera tiempo a darse cuenta de nada.

—¡Aaah! —grita, cayéndose de culo.

El mayor se yergue otra vez mirándole desde las alturas, satisfecho. El albino le mira y se tira contra sus piernas para lanzarle al suelo igual porque esto es cuando juega a pelearse con Alemania y no lo hace casi nuuuunca y a él le encanta.

Pues ahí les tienes a los dos rodando por el suelo, porque Germania no se quita un pelo para eso. Y además es un bestia... Y Prusia otro, que está acostumbrado a Hungría.

Y yo creo que al final gana Germania, no tanto por fuerza sino por pura práctica. Aunque por energías... ok puede que terminen los dos tirados en el suelo sin poderse mover.

Austria no usaría los insultos y los golpes pero Italia no se corta. Quizás Austria los usara, si a Suiza le gustara… Aprendería a… usarlos o algo, yo que sé.

Pero Veneciano TAN TRANQUILO. Y Alemania... ¿Alemania? O/O ¡Alemania! En realidad yo ya sabía a quién íbamos a atar y a quien no, y sabía que Veneciano haría eso, pero... aun así...

Creo que lo que más gracia me hace es que lo tengan asumido y no les generé ningún conflicto o trauma fuera de la cama. Y Germania "¿pero por qué no se defiende?" y Austria "esa no es una buena idea".

Y Germania... Es que ya lo veo, hablando con los tres, en plan... "¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Nadie te enseñó a defenderte…? Y ustedes dos, bola de zánganos... ¡¿A que le enseñaron?!"

Cuatro. Ah sí, Suiza que insiste en salirse de la familia.

Y Austria el cínico "a hacer jabón. Hubieras flipado en esa época". Grito enfadado de Suiza "¡se volvieron LOCOS!" Germania levanta una ceja y mira a los tres acusados.

Y Prusia "relájate, _Vati_ , a lo único a lo que _Italien_ le gana sin que se deje, es al futbol".

Huy... Fibra sensible.

—¡Eso es porque hace trampa!

—¿Fútbol? —pregunta el mayor.

—Y las cosas artísticas —interviene Austria.

—Bueno, eso —Alemania le resta importancia.

—Pero lo del fútboooool —Prusia presiona riéndose y recibe un fuerte golpe hombro con hombro.

—Es un deporte —explica Austria—. Consiste en controlar un balón con los pies y hacerlo cruzar una línea establecida que se llama portería.

Germania parpadea.

—Se están desviando del punto —el alemán.

—Ah... y los coches, _vati. Italien_ hace unos coches... —Prusia presiona.

—Nadie sabe cómo los hace —valora Austria.

—Bueno, ¿tú de qué vas? —pregunta Alemania al albino, dándole otro empujón y una colleja en la cabeza, empujándole en el proceso, sin querer, a Austria con la espalda.

Prusia se descojona y Austria se cae sobre Suiza.

—Coches, ¿como los romanos?

—Más rápidos que una cuadriga —responde Prusia.

Suiza sostiene a Austria a duras penas, sonrojándose

—Yo hago coches muy buenos, mejo... ¡Con características mucho más útiles y prácticas que _Italien!_

—Al menos conduces mejor, eso hay que valorarlo —asegura Austria sonriéndole a Suiza—. Pero como vuelvas a tirarme vas a acompañarle a comprar ropa y vas a dejar que él conduzca —amenaza a Alemania.

— _Entschuldigung_ —susurra Alemania mirándole de reojo —, ha sido culpa de _Preussen_.

Austria asiente con la cabeza y Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ni tan delicado, señorito.

Germania parpadea, mirándoles.

—Siguen sin decirme por qué razón no te defiendes tú y le pegas de vuelta, en vez de irte al matadero como oveja —insiste Germania que es el cuadrado no. 1.

Austria y Prusia ofrecen amablemente la posibilidad a su hermano de explicarse mirándole ambos con sonrisitas burlonas.

—Aaaah... —carraspeo y sonrojo —, es... Yo... —desvía la mirada.

—Qué elocuente —valora Austria maligno—. Seguramente _Italien_ podría... hacerte un lío y ponerte incomodo como pocas cosas hasta que supliques por piedad para que se calle sin que igual singas sin entenderlo, _vater_.

—¡Es que a NADIE le importa! —interrumpe Suiza a Austria, mirándole de reojo —. No entiendo esa insana obsesión de meterse e inmiscuirse en las vidas privadas de las personas —mira a su padre —. ¡Lo que _Deutschland_ haga o no haga con Italia Veneciano es SU asunto, no el tuyo!

Germania levanta las cejas y Alemania agradece la extraña intervención de Suiza a su favor.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya está! —salta Prusia, dándose un golpe en la palma de la mano con el puño.

—Pero es que es cuestión de principios... —murmura Germania un poco regañado

—. ¿Qué está?

— _Nein, nein_... imagina esto, ¿vale? —pide mirándole—. Imagina que _Rom_ fuera más débil que tú, bastante más débil.

—Lo es —sentencia, frunciendo el ceño.

El carraspeo de Austria debe ser épico, ahogando la risita, la suya y la de Prusia.

—Nein, nein, vati, mucho más débil.

—Como tú y _Österreich_ , entonces —mira a Austria de reojo en plan "síguete burlando".

—¿Eh? _Ja_ , exacto —asiente Prusia... Austria también asiente.

Germania parpadea descolocado con Austria y Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, imagina que _Rom_ fuera débil como _Österreich_ —sigue Prusia—. El caso es que tú le podrías y si le machacaras se enfadaría y no volvería a hablarte NUNCA. Se buscaría otros aliados.

—Como tú y _Österreich_ desde que son pequeñitos.

—Bueno, sí... —sigue Prusia—. El asunto es que West no quiere que _Italien_ haga eso.

Alemania se rasca el cuello no muy seguro con esta explicación.

— _Ja_... —sigue Germania.

—Entonces, para que no se enfade y no se vaya... pues no le machaca —explica Prusia moviendo las manos en plan "dos más dos, cuatro".

—En realidad no es por eso —interrumpe Alemania, cuyo cerebro cuadrado impide que la explicación que dé sea inapropiada.

Prusia le mira ahora sí descolocado y Germania levanta las cejas, mirándole.

—A... mí... —Alemania carraspea un poco —, el dolor me... gusta, para empezar... —más carraspeos sonrojados—. Principalmente el provocarlo.

Germania levanta las cejas un poco más cómodo con este inicio de explicación. Austria y Prusia le escuchan.

—Golpear, o... Cortar... O quemar... O... —mira a Austria de reojo un poquito culpable.

—Ahora vuelve a preguntarme por qué eres amigo del _psychovodka_ —se sube las gafas un poco severo.

—¡LOCOS, están locos! ¡Lo he dicho miles de veces pero nadie me escucha! —protesta Suiza.

Germania sigue considerando esto bastante normal, empezando a ver a Alemania como digno hijo de su padre. Aún así esto no cuadra con lo otro. Más carraspeos y sonrojos por parte de Alemania.

—No le hagas caso, _Vati_ , él habla francés e italiano —le acusa Prusia a Suiza.

— _Italien_... Bueno, antes más... Se dejaba a veces amarrar o —carraspea —, hacemos estas cosas que me gustan.

Germania se revuelve un poquito entendiendo claramente el "tú a él", cayendo en la cuenta un poco más tarde de lo que ha dijo Prusia, mirando a Suiza de reojo.

—¿Hablas qué? —pregunta no muy seguro.

—Francés e italiano, las lenguas latinas— sigue Prusia—. Son idiomas OFICIALES en su casa.

—¡Claro! El pecado mortal que es hablar francés e italiano. ¡Él violaba a su propia pareja! ¡Seguro le pegaba y hacia cosas horribles e hizo jabón a la mitad de los judíos! Pero YO hablo dos lenguas latinas y es de mí de quien hay que avergonzarse —replica Suiza, cruzándose de brazos mirando a Germania y a Prusia.

—Shhhh... Calma... —Austria le frota los hombros a Suiza.

—¡Yo no violaba a nadie! —suelta Prusia.

—¡Tú no, él! —señala a Alemania —. Tú eras sólo un actor más del circo —agrega sin quitar a Austria.

— _Ja, Preussen_ , tú eres amigo de _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_ si nos ponemos en esas —le acusa Austria.

— _Ja!_ Y tú te CASASTE con _Spanien_. Y TÚ te TIRABAS a _Frankreich_ , ni lo neguéis —acusa de vuelta.

—Bueno, bueno... Basta —par de palmadas —. Ya está, dejen de pelearse por eso que _Deutschland_ SIGUE sin explicar por qué razón no es él el que amarra y golpea al pequeñito.

Alemania, que creía haberse escapado de terminar la explicación, se sonroja otra vez.

—Develemos el misterio de la perversión... —susurra Suiza.

—Eso es porque le tengo prohibido hacerle demasiado daño —suelta Austria.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Germania, mirando a Austria con desagrado.

—Le tengo a _Deustchland_ prohibido hacerle demasiado daño a _Italien_ —repite.

—¿Por?

—Porque _Italien_ es débil y hacerle daño está mal —le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero es un... Pero es hijo de... —le sostiene la mirada —. ¡Aún así, una cosa es no hacerle daño y otra es dejar que el pequeño se lo haga a él!

—Tampoco creo que le haga tanto daño, no es muy fuerte.

—Pero es una humillación —insiste Germania.

—Bueno... hay personas a las que les gusta que les humillen... —carraspea sonrojándose un poco no tanto por este rol si no por el otro—. En el ámbito sexual.

Suiza se incomoda repentinamente con eso, mirando al suelo y pensando en Austria que le dejó ayer media hora en el pasillo con los calzones abajo, considerándolos a todos una bola de pervertidos dementes.

— _Nein_ , es que no es la humillación —interrumpe Alemania. Todos vuelven a mirar a Alemania, quien carraspea —. Es el control.

(Nos encantó Suiza con el pajarito al aire, además todo mono ahí escondiéndolo en la mesa.)

—¿El control? —pregunta Prusia sin estar seguro de entender.

— _Ja_ , es cederle el control de TODO, y sólo ocuparme de controlarme a mí mismo o, al final, incluso darle ese control y perderme un rato en ello.

—Pero si a ti te gusta controlarlo todo —se ríe Prusia y Austria le mira impresionado porque él sería INCAPAZ de hacer eso.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—Es... Desestresante. La descarga de adrenalina en el momento y luego la pérdida total de... Control —concluye. Germania le mira también, seguro de que nunca podría hacer eso.

—Pero podría... Matarte —hace notar.

—Nah, qué va —ahora Prusia sí que se ríe.

—Y los demás, ¿qué van a pensar de ti?

—¿Los —parpadeo — demás?

—La mayoría que por qué no dejará a _Italien_ que lo haga más a menudo —sonríe Austria burlón. Alemania le mira de reojo.

—Estoy pensando que si vendemos el _Bossendorfen_ podremos ayudar a la deuda de Grecia —replica serio.

—No me mires Así, _Deutschland_ , todos sabemos que necesitas desestresarte a menudo.

—Ayudaríamos más con el Stradivarius... Ángela estaría realmente contenta.

—Cuando tú te deshagas de seis de los siete coches que hay en el garaje y que no puedes conducir a la vez, hablaremos de mi alma— replica seriamente.

Germania carraspea otra vez.

—Mis coches no van a ningún lado —murmura Alemania, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo mismo digo de mis instrumentos.

Germania hace mueca de sonrisilla.

—Bien, creo que ya me doy una idea clara de cómo funciona todo esto... ya—no ha entendido NADA, y va a tener que preguntarle a Roma.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición... y perdonarnos a nosotras por escribir esto. Es bastante desastrosa, pero por lo menos ya se ha acabado :D_


End file.
